


Fouler les convictions

by kornevable



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Friendship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornevable/pseuds/kornevable
Summary: Plus d’une fois ils avaient envisagé de tout simplement prendre les armes et marcher sur Fhirdiad, mais cela ne ferait qu’accélérer la destruction intestine du Royaume avec leurs effectifs réduits et le peuple à protéger. Felix, dans tout le dégoût que cela lui procurait, oscillait entre sacrifier le peuple et sauver le plus de vies, et finissait par ne prendre aucune décision.Felix et Annette ne se rendent pas au festival du Millénaire — en 1185, cela fera deux ans qu'ils protègent leurs territoires du joug de l'Empire. Les menaces de famine et d'exécution de soldats ou de roturiers ne leur laissent guère le choix.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Où il faut persévérer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Je suis tombée sur du [contenu non-utilisé](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u4Yi3Zo1KtE) de la route des Lions de saphir, où Felix et Annette sont des unités ennemies lors du chapitre 18, durant la reconquête de Fhirdiad. J'ai trouvé ce scénario super intéressant donc j'ai voulu écrire une fic qui expliquerait leur choix. C'est du Sylvix avec beaucoup d'amitié Felix & Annette.
> 
> Je pense que la fic fera 2 ou 3 chapitres, pas plus, et elle aura une sorte de happy ending. Les personnages qui normalement meurent dans le jeu vont mourir ici aussi.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Les couloirs du château de Fhirdiad étaient silencieux. L’épais tapis en velours rouge et les tentures accrochées aux fenêtres absorbaient les murmures des soldats traversant le château d’un bout à l’autre, mais aussi leurs pas qui voulaient prouver leur dominance sur le territoire. C’était un silence laid et oppressant, et Felix serra les dents lorsqu’il passa à côté d’un noble impérial particulièrement expressif dans son air de supériorité.

Il ne devrait pas être là ; errer dans un château et accomplir des tâches toutes insignifiantes les unes que les autres pour quelqu’un dont il voulait la tête sur un plateau d’argent le remplissait de dégoût. Il devrait être sur le champ de bataille à décimer ses ennemis à coup d’épée acérée, criant la victoire qui se rapprochait à chaque bataille remportée.

S’il avait été moins lâche, il serait parti depuis longtemps.

Il se rendit dans la salle du trône, et le garde qui l’accompagnait annonça sa venue.

— Le fils du duc de Fraldarius !

Il n’avait même pas de nom, en ces lieux, mais ça lui convenait tout aussi bien. Inutile que son prénom soit prononcé par cette vermine.

Cornelia, assise sur le trône, le regardait avec tant de condescendance qu’il était à deux doigts de dégainer son épée et la trancher en deux sur-le-champ. A la place, il croisa les bras et lui lança un regard noir. Cornelia ne broncha pas et se contenta de le regarder avec curiosité.

— Et bien petit, comment se présente la situation ?  
— Nos forces se défendent. Pas de percée majeure. C’est tout.

Cornelia avait abandonné l’idée de le faire parler poliment en sa présence, car rien ne le pousserait à prononcer un seul titre de noblesse ou de respect pour l’Empire et les traîtres. Felix ne la portait déjà pas particulièrement dans son cœur, malgré le miracle qu’elle avait amené en débarrassant Faerghus de cette épidémie ; elle n’avait été qu’une mage royale comme une autre pour lui.

— Penses-tu vraiment que je serai satisfaite avec ces maigres informations ? se moqua Cornelia, tournant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. Ne sois pas aussi présomptueux, gamin.  
— Vous rendre satisfaite est le cadet de mes soucis, répliqua Felix. C’est tout.

Cornelia plissa les lèvres, clairement irritée. Ce n’était pas non plus la première fois que Felix se montrait difficile et dédaigneux, et jusqu’à présent il avait échappé à tout châtiment physique. La sorcière ne pouvait pas se permettre d’amocher salement un de ses précieux otages.

— Tu me feras l’obligeance de changer de ton en t’adressant à moi, persifla-t-elle. Ton royaume tel que tu l’as connu a disparu, alors tu devrais t’habituer à tes nouveaux maîtres.

Felix hésita seulement une seule seconde avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

— Allez vous faire foutre.

Sa joue s’écrasa au sol plus vite qu’il ne l’avait prévu et il retint un juron lorsqu’un genou s’enfonça dans son dos, son bras tordu de sorte à l’empêcher de riposter. Il pourrait faire usage de ses jambes et administrer un coup de pied pour déséquilibrer le soldat le maintenant au sol, mais cela serait vain avec tant d’autres gardes à l’affût. Felix grognait et se débattait tel un animal.

— Sortez-le d’ici, il apprendra bientôt qu’il ne pourra pas faire le malin avec moi, soupira Cornelia.

Le soldat se releva et l’entraîna avec lui, manquant de lui arracher un bras. Felix se dégagea de sa prise et n’accorda pas un autre regard en direction de Cornelia, se dirigeant vers les portes de la salle du trône d’un pas lourd. Deux soldats le suivirent silencieusement et le conduisirent dans sa chambre assignée. Ils le poussèrent à l’intérieur sans cérémonie, sans se préoccuper de la façon dont Felix leur montrait les dents.

La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant Felix seul à ruminer, assis sur une chaise. Cette chambre était réservée pour les écuyers des soldats accompagnant les nobles d’autres provinces, et n’était alors pas luxueuse ou fournie. Quatre murs nus avec une seule petite fenêtre pour faire passer la lumière du jour le retenaient enfermé. Au moins ils ne le jetaient pas au cachot, même si parfois il se demandait si cela n’aurait pas été préférable, au cas où il voudrait légitimement se rebeller.

Quatre ans s’étaient écoulés depuis l’exécution présumée de Dimitri et Felix se retrouvait piégé entre son devoir pour le peuple et son devoir pour la couronne.

* * *

Même si Cornelia ne lui faisait pas confiance, et ce avec bonne raison, elle n’assignait pas de garde le surveillant à longueur de journée. La première fois que Felix avait tenté quoi que ce soit en profitant de cette liberté, elle avait exécuté deux soldats de Fraldarius sous ses yeux. Plus que la rage qui bouillait du plus profond de son être, c’était le remords qui le dévorait et alimentait chacun de ses plans suivants. Felix n’était pas étranger à la violence et au sang qui se répandait en tout Faerghus et au-delà, pour avoir lui-même pris des vies sans une once d’hésitation, mais tuer ses ennemis et être la cause de la mort de ses alliés étaient incomparables, et cela lui renversait l’estomac. La situation échappait à son contrôle et il détestait ne pas posséder les cartes lui permettant de la maîtriser.

Il se tenait depuis lors à carreau dans le château de Fhirdiad, dont l’architecture et le plan s’étaient effrités dans son esprit après l’avoir évité pendant des années. Néanmoins, il le connaissait toujours suffisamment bien pour y naviguer sans se faire humilier par le parasite impérial. Il y restait en général quelques jours pour faire son rapport à Cornelia ainsi que pour observer l’état de la capitale avant de retourner en Fraldarius. Cela faisait un an qu’il passait sa vie sur les routes et à jongler entre deux territoires pour une mission ou une autre. La fatigue et la frustration le gagnaient de jour en jour, mais il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière.

Cette mascarade était absurde.

— Vous tirez une de ces têtes, détendez-vous un peu !

Dans le vestibule du château, plusieurs hommes montaient la garde, mais cela n’empêchait personne de continuer à vivre et à parler. Les lèvres de Felix tressaillirent vers le haut, alors qu’il regardait Annette s’approcher de lui.

— Si vous trouvez une raison qui nous pousse à nous détendre ici, je vous écoute, répondit-il.  
— Je me dis qu’au moins, les jardins sont entretenus et offrent une magnifique vue.

Annette était habillée sobrement pour quelqu’un de son statut ; sous son manteau en coton épais, elle portait une simple robe jaune pâle en lin, agrémentée d’un col en fourrure et de broderies dorées. Felix n’avait pas non plus accordé beaucoup d’importance à son apparence, revêtant simplement une tenue bleu marine en lin dépourvue des décorations et accessoires coûteux qu’il utilisait habituellement.

Depuis le début de la guerre (et encore plus depuis l’annexion du territoire de Dominic à l’Empire), Annette se montrait particulièrement réservée avec les autres nobles, préférant se tenir à l’écart et se documenter autant que possible dans la bibliothèque de Fhirdiad. Chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient, ils passaient de longues heures à discuter à l’abri des regards — et avec du thé, si l’envie leur prenait.

Contrairement à Felix, Annette ne voyageait pas entre son territoire et la capitale comme il le faisait.

— Je suppose que c’est une bonne chose qu’ils veuillent préserver la beauté du château, marmonna Felix.  
— Cela aurait été une tragédie s’ils coupaient tous ces arbres et ces magnifiques fleurs ! Je dois avouer que je n’ai pas vu à quoi ressemblait un jardin impérial de mes propres yeux, mais cela serait dommage d’en voir un ici, à Fhirdiad.

Et des fois, lorsqu’elle se sentait particulièrement facétieuse, elle prononçait ces mots provocateurs uniquement pour prouver qu’elle n’accepterait jamais les conditions dans lesquelles elle vivait. C’était peut-être vide de sens ou complètement contre-productif, mais Felix partageait son point de vue — que pouvait-il leur arriver à part une tape sur les poignets et des réprimandes qui seraient oubliées dans l’heure ? Ils étaient, en quelque sorte, intouchables. Cornelia avait besoin d’eux pour exercer le contrôle sur les territoires qu’elle convoitait ; le baron de Dominic la trahirait sans aucun doute si sa nièce mourrait, et Rodrigue… Rodrigue n’avait que peu de choix, en vérité.

— Je m’y connais pas beaucoup en jardinage, alors que ce soit un type d’arbre ou un autre, ça m’est un peu égal, déclara Felix en haussant les épaules.  
— Je suis sûre que vous seriez un peu déçu de voir un tel changement se produire dans le château, insista Annette avec un sourire. C’est chez vous.

Et Felix lui adressa un rictus moqueur, que les personnes le connaissant bien attribuaient à l’un de ses sourires sincères.

— C’est pas faux.

Annette avait probablement des choses à faire, mais elle invita Felix à se promener dans lesdits jardins pendant que le soleil posait encore ses doux rayons sur Faerghus. L’hiver approchait et ces quelques heures où la chaleur caressait leur peau deviendraient bientôt rares, voire inexistantes selon les régions.

Une fois éloignés des gardes et entourés par des arbustes et des parterres de fleurs colorées, ils avancèrent doucement dans les allées et baissèrent le ton. Felix s’assura que personne ne les suivait avant de parler.

— Sylvain a repoussé les forces de l’Empire, mais on doit maintenant renforcer notre stratégie. Cornelia va pas accepter mes rapports pourris encore longtemps.

Annette se pinça l’arête du nez, contrariée.

— Vous ne pouvez pas lancer d’assaut frontal, vous risqueriez de mettre les troupes de Gautier en danger, murmura-t-elle. Les soldats impériaux encerclent toujours le territoire de Fraldarius ?  
— On a malheureusement perdu du terrain, et certains villages sont déjà annexés, soupira Felix, irrité. Mon père est sous surveillance et nos soldats aussi. Si on lance une attaque peu préparée contre les Gautier, Cornelia saura immédiatement qu’on ne fait que gagner du temps. Et les soldats impériaux remarqueront notre désinvolture et enverront un message de toute façon.

Le piège se refermait de plus en plus sur eux. Cornelia et ses troupes étaient parvenues à acculer les Fraldarius en bloquant toutes les routes commerciales et en stationnant des soldats partout dans le duché. Bien que Felix et son père aient vaincu leurs ennemis durant les premières années, l’endurance de leur armée s’érodait à mesure que leurs ressources diminuaient et que le peuple souffrait ; entre les attaques incessantes en guise de menace et d’exemple pour faire pression sur la maison Fraldarius ainsi que la famine qui s’installait, Rodrigue avait pris la décision de signer une trêve temporaire. Felix avait été furieux et aurait préféré se battre, mais il savait que leur combat était vain avec si peu de moyens. De plus, le seul chemin permettant d’accéder au territoire de Gautier traversait Fraldarius, si l’on ne choisissait pas de passer par la capitale ; si Fraldarius tombait, Gautier serait le suivant.

La trêve était censée ralentir la progression impériale. Cependant, cela n’empêcha pas Cornelia de continuer à jouer avec les troupes aériennes de Gautier à la frontière de Blaiddyd, puisqu’elle estimait que la trêve concernait principalement Fraldarius — le fait que le margrave Gautier ait refusé de se plier à une trêve en était certainement la cause. La trêve se transforma ensuite en un objet de menace et, en échange de l’approvisionnement en eau et nourriture au peuple de Fraldarius, la maison devait apporter de l’aide militaire quand elle était demandée. Rodrigue dut se résoudre à diriger depuis le château pendant que Felix parcourait le Royaume. Cela avait été une erreur de faire confiance à cette sorcière ; dans les recoins les plus dissimulés de son esprit, Felix était persuadé qu’au moins Edelgard aurait eu la décence de respecter sa part du contrat.

— Je ne vois pas d’autre solution, dit Annette. Si vous n’attaquez pas, Cornelia exécutera des innocents en Fraldarius ou à Fhirdiad, et si vous attaquez, Gautier perdra des hommes.  
— Exactement. On essaie de garder un statu quo mais ça durera pas. C’est clairement un test pour voir jusqu’où elle peut nous manipuler. Cornelia veut certainement se débarrasser de l’une de nos deux maisons.

Pour avoir combattu maintes fois ensemble, les soldats de Fraldarius et de Gautier se connaissaient assez bien pour mener une bataille intense, dont le dénouement serait incertain. Les laisser s’entretuer s’avérait la stratégie la plus efficace.

— J’aurais tellement aimé apporter mon aide, mais Dominic ne peut rien faire, grommela Annette. Je déteste cette situation et ce sentiment d’être inutile.

Annette menait souvent des expéditions pour récolter les taxes, ayant pour ordre d’utiliser la manière forte s’il le fallait. Dominic étant directement sous l’influence impériale, ses libertés étaient encore plus restreintes que celles de Felix. Ce dernier aurait également préféré que l’Empire n’ait pas une emprise aussi serrée sur elle. En un mot, il s’agissait d’une catastrophe.

Marcher au milieu des fleurs et de la verdure n’apaisait pas leurs cœurs. Rien ne semblait pouvoir apporter ne serait-ce qu’un peu de calme et de réconfort afin d’alléger leur peine. Plus d’une fois ils avaient envisagé de tout simplement prendre les armes et marcher sur Fhirdiad, mais cela ne ferait qu’accélérer la destruction intestine du Royaume avec leurs effectifs réduits et le peuple à protéger. Felix, dans tout le dégoût que cela lui procurait, oscillait entre sacrifier le peuple et sauver le plus de vies, et finissait par ne prendre aucune décision. Son père n’autoriserait aucun assaut irréfléchi, de toute évidence.

Alors ils continuaient à se soutenir, cherchant une solution qui paraissait hors de portée pour un problème qui ne tarderait pas à les engloutir.

* * *

Felix rentra en Fraldarius une semaine plus tard, non sans avoir donné mille et une précautions à Annette qui lui rendit la pareille, et aussitôt qu’il mit un pied dans le château de Fraldarius, il fut encerclé par ses soldats.

— Lord Fraldarius, bon retour ! s’exclama l’un d’entre eux, probablement pour amener le sujet principal plus délicatement.  
— Votre père le duc nous a confié une nouvelle mission de toute urgence, et il vous demande d’aller le voir immédiatement.

Son père aurait pu l’accueillir dès qu’il avait franchi les portes du château au lieu de demander aux soldats de le faire. Insensé.

— Très bien, j’y vais tout de suite.

Les soldats le saluèrent et patientèrent dans le hall jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fini son entretien avec son père, qui se trouvait comme à son habitude dans son bureau. Il y passait le plus clair de temps afin de planifier et de prédire leurs prochains mouvements, malgré le fait que rien ne soit couru d’avance avec un contexte aussi délicat que difficile. Rodrigue lui sourit et lui fit signe de s’approcher, et Felix ne se déroba pas lorsqu’une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

— Mon fils, j’ai bien peur que nous devions faire un choix, déclara-t-il avec gravité.  
— C’est quoi le problème maintenant ?

Rodrigue soupira et retira doucement sa main pour indiquer du doigt une zone au sud de Gautier, sur une carte déjà tachée par les marques de pions en bois.

— Ignorer la volonté de Cornelia est mon souhait le plus cher, mais je crains qu’elle n’abandonnera pas l’idée de soumettre l’un de nos territoires. J’ai reçu une lettre de sa part nous incitant à attaquer dans dix jours.

Dix jours paraissaient généreux pour une personne impatiente d’asseoir sa dominance. La frontière entre Gautier et Fraldarius n’était pas large, ce qui signifiait qu’en une attaque ils pouvaient forcer l’autre à reculer.

— Et vous allez obéir, sans question ? siffla Felix, dévisageant son père. Mes soldats ont dit qu’ils ont de nouveaux ordres.

Les doigts de Rodrigue se recourbèrent tandis qu’ils fronçait les sourcils, un mouvement nerveux qu’il ne s’autorisait qu’en la présence de sa famille ou de ses amis les plus proches. Felix détestait voir autant de vulnérabilité chez son père.

— Nous n’avons pas d’autre alternative, Felix, répondit-il, résigné. Avez-vous vu comme le peuple souffre ? Notre armée ne supporte pas non plus cet équilibre précaire entre nos deux territoires, alors que nous sommes supposés être des alliés éternels.  
— Si on avait continué à se battre—  
— Il ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé de la sorte. Nous ne pouvons qu’accepter nos erreurs et poursuivre en espérant pouvoir les réparer.

Rodrigue plaça un fantassin de Fraldarius devant un cavalier de Gautier. Des pions parsemaient le Royaume entier et la vue de tous ces soldats impériaux provoquait chez Felix une rage sans nom ; si cela ne tenait qu’à lui, il y avait longtemps qu’il aurait dégainé son épée et nettoyé des champs de bataille. Rodrigue sentait sans aucun doute sa colère, mais il décida tout de même de maintenir son regard, et déclarer :

— Nous attaquerons Gautier.

* * *

Peut-être que des lettres avaient été échangées ; peut-être que des informations avaient été envoyées de l’autre côté de la frontière. Les cavaliers de Gautier s’étaient tenus prêts à se défendre contre la charge des soldats de Fraldarius, et Felix regardait avec désarroi la collision entre épée et lance, flèche contre armure, sortilège contre monture. Le terrain ponctué d’épais buissons et d’une rivière rendait les manœuvres compliquées pour les cavaliers, alors les mages prenaient l’initiative pour prendre le dessus. Des zones entières furent enflammées, forçant les deux camps à se déplacer avec prudence et à revoir leur formation dans la précipitation. Les hurlements et le crissement des armes retentissaient avec cruauté, accompagnant chaque soldat s’écroulant au sol.

Ce n’était pas un massacre, contre toute attente — les deux armées combattaient avec frénésie et conviction mais personne ne cherchait à tuer, simplement à neutraliser et à faire reculer. Felix observait l’affrontement sans sourciller, bien que le malaise le gagnait chaque fois qu’il devait donner un nouvel ordre, son épée encore immaculée. Il était pour une fois soulagé d’avoir la position du commandant coordonnant l’attaque, car diriger n’avait jamais été de son ressort. A l’issue de la bataille, tout le monde pourrait lui reprocher son incapacité à mener correctement des troupes à la victoire. Rodrigue avait sûrement pris cette décision délibérément.

L’odeur du sang et le bruit de la bataille, mêlant cris de douleur et de fureur, les suivirent sur le chemin du retour une fois le soleil couché.

* * *

Toutes les escouades revinrent avec des blessures de gravité variable, entassées dans les infirmeries et les chambres transformées en cellule de soin, et cette image frappa Felix de plein fouet. Même avec tous les mages blancs à leur disposition, le corps devait se régénérer de lui-même, et avec autant de soldats indisposés, lancer d’autres assauts dans les semaines à venir se traduirait en suicide. Ils avaient gagné du temps en échange de la souffrance de leurs troupes.

Felix ne savait pas si se réjouir de cette semi-victoire convenait à la situation. Cela ne réglait pas le problème, et atermoyer l’attaque contre l’Empire sans obtenir les ressources qu’ils convoitaient ne rimait à rien. Mais il s’agissait tout de même de quelque temps supplémentaire, à prendre ou à laisser, et par expérience Felix reconnaissait qu’un jour ou deux en temps de guerre s’avérait précieux. Cela ne signifiait pas qu’il se satisfaisait de ce stratagème qui ne fonctionnerait qu’une fois ou deux. Un messager avait sûrement été dépêché en Gautier pour avertir le margrave du plan en secret, mais ils n’auraient pas ce luxe à chaque fois. C’était un miracle qu’aucune perte n’ait été subie.

Lorsqu’il se rendit dans la salle à manger pour le dîner, son père lui adressa un hochement de tête avec un sourire comblé, ne cachant pas sa joie d’avoir contourné le danger. Felix se renfrogna et ne daigna pas lui rendre la pareille, s’asseyant à table et commençant à manger.

— Je suis heureux de constater que nos troupes sont hors de danger.

Felix n’avait pas compté, mais l’on lui avait dit qu’au moins une cinquantaine de soldats avaient subi des blessures graves.

— Cela nous permettra d’élaborer notre prochaine stratégie. Cornelia ne nous pressera pas avant au moins un mois.  
— Ça c’est avec de la chance, grogna Felix.  
— C’est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre, Felix. Je vous l’ai déjà dit, nous n’avons plus d’autre alternative.

Plus d’autre alternative que de laisser des affrontements intestins détruire encore plus le Royaume. Felix avait envie de vomir. Il avala son repas et s’excusa, regagnant sa chambre sans dire un mot de plus.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, un garde vint le chercher, le souffle court et irradiant de nervosité.

— Milord, je vous prie de me pardonner de vous interrompre de la sorte. Vous êtes… vous êtes attendu à la lisière de la colline enchantée.

Pendant un court instant Felix ne voyait pas absolument de quoi il retournait. Puis, l’image d’une forêt pleine de vie et d’un éclat rouge et brillant lui vinrent en tête, et il remercia rapidement le soldat avant d’aller préparer en vitesse quelques affaires. Il ne laissa pas de mot à son père ni ne prévint qui que ce soit car cela ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps — et si quelqu’un voulait vraiment savoir où il était allé, ce soldat pourrait leur délivrer une partie de l’information.

Il sortit du château en hâte et pressa le pas en direction de la ville, prenant garde à ne pas attirer l’attention des soldats impériaux patrouillant les rues. L’une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne s’habillait presque plus qu’exclusivement en tenue de voyage ou de combat était pour se fondre dans la masse et éviter de se faire repérer inutilement. Le fait qu’il marche sans bruit l’aidait également à passer inaperçu. Fort heureusement, Rodrigue avait négocié le nombre d’hommes de Cornelia dans la capitale, ce qui signifiait que les entrées de la ville étaient surveillées mais que les patrouilles n’étaient pas régulières à certains endroits. Felix les connaissait parfaitement et se dirigea dans l’un des quartiers les moins animés, loin du centre-ville, là où les regards se feraient moins nombreux. Il s’assura tout de même que personne ne le suivait, puis escalada la muraille entourant la ville pour atterrir de l’autre côté, en s’appuyant sur des caissons et des inégalités dans la brique.

Il cracha un juron quand il faillit se prendre une branche dans le visage, mais cela avait au moins eu le mérite de faire rire son compagnon.

— Toujours aussi habile à ce que je vois, chantonna Sylvain, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Felix ne sourit pas. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa Sylvain du regard, sa frustration totalement transparente sur son visage.

— Qu’est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? s’exclama-t-il, les dents serrées. Comment t’as contacté ce soldat ? Comment t’as fait pour venir ici sans te faire attraper ? T’es complètement inconscient ma parole !  
— Woah, woah, on se calme, Felix.

Sylvain leva les mains en l’air en signe d’innocence, un sourcil arqué trahissant l’amusement qu’il tirait de cette situation. Même dans un moment aussi crucial et dangereux il trouvait le moyen de rire et de faire tourner ses amis en bourrique. Felix prit une grande inspiration et expira longuement, se pinçant l’arête du nez dans un vain effort pour se calmer. Être en présence de Sylvain consommait autant d’énergie que s’il se battait contre des bandits ; et encore, contre des bandits, il n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir.

— Je t’écoute, grinça-t-il.  
— J’ai voyagé sur des routes moins empruntées, et j’ai calculé la moyenne de la distance que les patrouilleurs parcouraient en une fois, expliqua Sylvain comme si c’était évident. Du coup j’ai réussi à passer sous leurs radars en allant là où ils n’y étaient pas.

Lorsque Felix le dévisagea Sylvain lui fit un clin d’œil, apparemment très fier de son coup et désireux de le faire savoir au monde entier. Felix devait avouer qu’il s’agissait d’un plan difficile à exécuter et qui nécessitait non seulement des informations précises mais aussi une discrétion impeccable. Sylvain faisait souvent l’idiot mais tout le monde pouvait compter sur lui lors des missions importantes et sur le champ de bataille — et il avait toujours été comme ça.

— Ça en valait-il la peine ? demanda Felix.  
— Au risque de me faire repérer même si je sais que je ne le serai pas ? Peut-être pas.

Et Sylvain sourit de toutes ses dents, ses yeux s’adoucissant presque instantanément malgré l’air grave de Felix.

— Mais pour te voir ? Absolument.

Felix n’hésita pas une seule seconde et lui attrapa l’épaule pour le pousser, embarrassé comme jamais alors que Sylvain s’esclaffa, nullement surpris par ce geste sec.

— La ferme !  
— Je sais que tu voulais me voir aussi, ne le nie pas !  
— Te voir pour m’assurer que tu tires toujours une tronche d’idiot, oui !  
— Ah ça, personne ne m’enlèvera mon sourire !

Felix se sentait beaucoup trop vulnérable lorsque Sylvain parvenait à sortir des phrases pareilles avec un naturel criminel. C’était presque injuste qu’il puisse se frayer un chemin aussi facilement dans ses propres émotions et ses non-dits, alors que lui-même avait parfois du mal à arranger ses pensées. De longues années passées à se côtoyer et à analyser chacun de leurs faits et gestes causait nécessairement cette brèche dans les barrières qu’ils avaient tous deux créées. Felix ne prétendait pas pouvoir lire en Sylvain comme dans un livre ouvert, mais il savait où chercher lorsqu’il voulait déterrer certaines vérités.

— Sois sérieux maintenant, pourquoi t’as pris ce risque ? grommela Felix.

Les yeux de Sylvain se durcirent de nouveau, malgré le fait qu’il conserve son sourire.

— Je voulais juste te dire que nos troupes sont salement amochées, mais qu’il n’y a pour l’instant aucune perte. On n’a pas de cas critiques mais sait-on jamais, quelqu’un peut soudainement développer une infection ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules, son regard se posant sur la muraille de la ville.

— Nos pigeons voyageurs deviennent de plus en plus efficaces, tu trouves pas ?  
— C’est comme ça que t’as contacté quelqu’un en Fraldarius ? Un pigeon voyageur ?  
— Ça a marché, donc je m’estime plutôt heureux !

Des années à envoyer du courrier par messager pour être certain que la lettre arrive à destination, et Sylvain Gautier choisit, en pleine guerre, de miser sur un animal qui pouvait se faire abattre ou se perdre en chemin. Incroyable.

— Donc on va s’envoyer des lettres par pigeon voyageur maintenant ?  
— Essayons quelque temps, et si l’Empire s’en rend compte, on arrête, tout simplement. Je ne vais pas tenter le diable et perdre des hommes, ou briser le semblant de tranquillité qu’on a.

Felix hocha imperceptiblement la tête, ne voyant pas de raison de refuser malgré leurs incertitudes. Il serait illusoire de penser qu’ils pourraient établir et maintenir une communication alors qu’ils se trouvaient techniquement dans deux camps opposés, mais s’ils parvenaient à coordonner leurs attaques et leurs données, peut-être réussiraient-ils à faire face à l’Empire.

— Tu devrais y aller, les gardes vont sûrement venir patrouiller, déclara Felix à voix basse.

Il inclina sa tête et observa la terre sous ses bottes, soudainement fasciné par les feuilles qu’il écrasait. Le sentimentalisme ne figurait pas dans le maigre répertoire des émotions qu’il s’autorisait, mais il ne pouvait ignorer le froid qui s’installa dans son corps lorsqu’il songea à leur séparation. Il ne dépendrait jamais de personne pour sa propre survie et espérait que les autres en fassent de même, pour des raisons évidentes d’égoïsme pur, mais aller trouver du réconfort et de la sécurité chez quelqu’un s’avérait inéluctable, parfois. Rechercher la compagnie d’une personne spécifique et avoir la confirmation physique qu’elle se trouvait hors de danger apportait un brin de sérénité.

Sylvain ne dit rien. Il s’approcha doucement, comme s’il ne voulait pas l’effrayer avec des mouvements brusques, et prit délicatement le visage de Felix entre ses mains. Il ne le força pas à relever la tête, mais Felix n’avait jamais été capable de refuser quoi que ce soit à Sylvain dans ces moments-là. Alors leurs regards se croisèrent, les émotions y dansant ne se reflétant probablement pas l’un l’autre, mais Felix y décela une sorte de désir déchirant qu’il retrouva dans son propre cœur.

Il n’y avait jamais rien de merveilleux lorsque seule la détresse les poussait à se mouvoir. Leurs lèvres se rencontraient encore et encore, trop insistantes et pas assez pondérées. Ils s’enfermaient dans une poche du temps et s’abandonnaient au simple plaisir de se blottir l’un contre l’autre sans se soucier de rien d’autre, comme s’il s’agissait de leur dernière rencontre avant une fin inévitable. Felix ne versait pas dans le sentimentalisme mais à cet instant précis, il voulait bien croire que la chaleur apaisante qui se répandait en lui n’était que bienfaitrice. Il s’accrochait désespérément à la chemise de Sylvain, une main agrippant le tissu et l’autre se perdant dans ses cheveux. Sylvain le tenait fermement par la taille et s’il n’exhibait pas autant de ferveur dans le baiser, Felix aurait pensé qu’ils ne faisaient que voler un moment intime avant de retourner à une routine où la paix régnait et la guerre ne les forçait pas à devenir des personnes qu’ils n’étaient pas.

Ils se séparèrent presque avec réticence, les yeux voilés par un désir toujours insatiable mais surtout par une amertume dont ils ne se débarrasseraient pas avant de longues années. Sylvain passa une main derrière la tête de Felix et l’attira contre lui, et Felix ne protesta pas.

— Ne t’avise pas de mourir, ordonna Felix.  
— T’inquiète pas pour ça, chuchota Sylvain avec un brin de légèreté dans sa voix.

Felix ne se trouverait pas aux côtés de Sylvain si un danger plus urgent survenait en Gautier, et inversement ; le situation ne ferait que s’empirer au fur et à mesure que la guerre progressait, et tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire était attendre et contre-attaquer. Il n’y avait pas de place pour les sentiments.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s’écoulèrent durant lesquelles ils ne reçurent aucune nouvelle majeure de la capitale. Cornelia restait étrangement silencieuse tandis que les escarmouches avec de petites forces résistantes éclataient un peu partout dans le Royaume — ou plutôt le Duché de Faerghus, bien que ce simple nom donne la nausée à Felix. Galatea, manquant cruellement de ressources et de soldats, s’était proclamé neutre dans la guerre et n’offrirait donc son aide à aucun des deux camps. La communication avec Ingrid s’était alors faite rare mais Felix savait que Sylvain gardait le contact pour s’assurer que tout allait bien chez elle. Tout Faerghus brûlait de l’intérieur à cause de ces conflits, et Felix comprenait pourquoi Annette se présentait comme une pièce inestimable pour garder un semblant d’équilibre au sein des zones rebelles. Même si le seigneur du territoire avait abdiqué, l’indignation de la population ne faisait que suppurer.

Les semaines se transformèrent en mois et l’hiver de l’année 1184 laissa place au printemps de 1185. Avec la chaleur qui revenait peu à peu, lancer des attaques au nord de Faerghus s’avérait moins dangereux et Felix redoutait un appel aux armes d’un moment à l’autre. La frontière entre Gautier et Fraldarius fut jalousement défendue par des soldats impériaux pendant l’hiver, une sage décision pour l’Empire mais qui avait provoqué de la grande frustration en Felix. Les quelques messages qu’il avait échangés avec Sylvain n’étaient pas suffisants pour amasser les données nécessaires à une stratégie qui ne se composait pas uniquement de prudence et de ruse maladroite.

Annette lui rendit visite un jour en Fraldarius, toujours souriante malgré les traits tirés de son visage. Felix ne put réprimer sa joie en la voyant.

— Comment les choses se passent-elles à Fhirdiad ? s’enquit-il, après qu’ils se soient installés à une table pour prendre le thé.  
— C’est calme, répondit Annette, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je pense que Cornelia a reçu des ordres l’interdisant d’attaquer les autres territoires pour le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, peut-être qu’ils veulent s’emparer des territoires neutres au lieu de perdre de l’énergie à combattre la résistance.

Annette croqua dans un cookie à pleines dents, mais même les sucreries ne lui firent pas perdre son inquiétude constante. Sous ses airs de jeune fille maladroite se révélait quelqu’un de bien plus brave et résilient, faisant face à l’adversité sans reculer tout en criant haut et fort qu’elle n’abandonnerait jamais. Felix trouvait cela admirable ; il n’était pas certain que tout le monde puisse garder la tête sur ses épaules comme elle le faisait si naturellement, malgré quelques épisodes où elle se confia à lui lorsque le stress était trop étouffant. Parfois la simple pensée d’avoir quelqu’un à ses côtés dans cette épreuve emplissait Felix d’un sentiment de mal-être, car personne et encore moins l’un de ses amis ne devrait avoir à subir ce contexte atroce. Cependant, une vague de soulagement y succédait immédiatement ; c’était égoïste, c’était horrible, mais s’il avait été seul depuis le début, il était inconcevable qu’il aurait pu survivre à cette expérience. Annette émanait une lueur d’espoir à laquelle il se cramponnait pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

— Ça me paraît logique, dit-il, pensif. C’est plus simple de convaincre des seigneurs qui ont tout à perdre.  
— Exactement, du coup je suis un peu inquiète pour Ingrid.

Annette soupira, distraitement essuyant ses doigts avec un mouchoir.

— Je m’inquiète aussi pour mon père qui est je ne sais où.

Felix grimaça. Gilbert ne s’était pas montré exemplaire, et au moment où Fraldarius avait signé un contrat qui le mettait dans une situation d’incertitude, il disparut. Rodrigue, avec toute la confiance qu’il plaçait en son allié, répétait que Gilbert faisait profil bas et qu’il mettait tout en œuvre pour retrouver Dimitri. Quelque part au plus profond de lui-même, Felix se demandait s’il se sentait proche d’Annette car ils avaient tous deux toujours été un second choix.

— Il est sûrement en train de suivre une piste miteuse, gronda Felix. Rien nous garantit que le phacochère soit en vie.

Annette secoua la tête.

— Vous savez aussi que personne n’a vu son corps, donc je suis persuadée que Son Altesse est vivante.  
— Le fait qu’il soit peut-être vivant ne l’empêche pas de venir combattre à nos côtés. Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont tous à privilégier les morts ?

Annette braqua son regard sur lui et Felix détourna les yeux.

— Felix. Vous pouvez être honnête avec moi, vous désirez aussi que Son Altesse revienne, n’est-ce pas ?

Ce n’était pas une conversation qu’il souhaitait avoir.

— On parlait de votre père, Annette, grommela-t-il. Gilbert peut diriger un bataillon et des armées entières. Il devrait être en Gautier pour mener les dernières puissances militaires de Faerghus.

Annette resta silencieuse, étudiant minutieusement le visage de Felix qui se contorsionnait en des grimaces et des expressions ne lui seyant aucunement. Il détestait ces regards pleins de compassion qui tentaient de déchiffrer une soi-disant faiblesse qu’il cachait derrière ses paroles acerbes. S’il souhaitait garder certaines de ses pensées enfermées dans son esprit, c’était son droit ; qui étaient-ils pour vouloir les extraire et les exhiber au monde entier ? Annette demeurait trop polie et consciencieuse pour réellement lui faire cracher le morceau, mais ses yeux brillaient de son envie de l’aider à mettre les bons mots sur les bonnes émotions. Il n’en avait pas besoin.

— Cessez de vous tracasser avec des pensées inutiles, lâcha-t-il, gardant son irritation hors de sa voix. Ce que je veux n’aura aucune influence sur l’issue de la guerre. On devrait se concentrer sur ce qui est important.  
— Ce qui est important…

Annette se mordit la lèvre inférieure et parut en proie à un dilemme. Son thé commençait à refroidir mais elle ne se saisit pas de la tasse pour en boire une gorgée.

— Ne commettez rien d’insensé ou d’irréfléchi, d’accord ? Nous ne pouvons pas toujours se retrouver comme nous le faisons maintenant pour papoter et faire semblant que tout va bien, alors promettez-moi que vous me consulterez dès que vous avez un souci. Nous n’avons pas vraiment le luxe de choisir en qui accorder notre confiance.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Felix se rendit compte que peut-être, Annette se sentait terriblement seule. Enfermée à Fhirdiad la majeure partie du temps et ne recevant que peu de lettres de sa famille, elle devait avoir plus de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour imaginer les pires scénarios et se demander si les choses changeraient un jour. Les séjours de Felix à la capitale ne constituaient pas ce qu’il appellerait de régulier ou de réconfortant — malgré la surveillance en Fraldarius, il n’était pas enchaîné dans son propre territoire. Dès le début de cet état de semi-entente, il lui avait proposé de venir vivre en Fraldarius si rester en Dominic n’était pas une option, mais Annette avait fait son choix et devait respecter sa part du contrat pour protéger sa famille. Jamais Felix n’avait été témoin d’une telle détermination.

De ce fait, dans un élan d’affection qu’il ne regretterait pas, il tendit la main et referma ses doigts sur l’avant-bras d’Annette, et le serra.

— Il y a plus inconscient et irréfléchi que moi, ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara-t-il avec une pointe d’amusement. Je garantis pas que je prendrai toujours les bonnes décisions, mais je vais essayer.

Annette éclata de rire, posant sa main sur la sienne, et son sourire s’exprimait dans ses yeux.

— Oh, venant de vous je pense que c’est une certitude !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne retira pas sa main. Annette continuait à lui sourire.

— Merci, Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le premier chapitre ! Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre :D
> 
> / [twitter](https://twitter.com/kornetable)


	2. Où l'horreur est inéluctable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Dans ce chapitre pas de Sylvain, très peu d'Annette, beaucoup de Felix et de Rodrigue.
> 
> Avertissement : la moitié du chapitre est une description d'un champ de bataille, et à la fin il y a une scène de flagellation. Ce n'est pas très graphique mais je préfère prévenir quand même.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La lune des Chapelets apporta le chaos qu’ils redoutaient.

— Un bataillon de mages sous les ordres de Cornelia va entrer en Fraldarius d’ici quelques jours, et nous allons devoir renouveler une attaque contre Gautier, annonça son père un matin ensoleillé.

Felix resta silencieux. Rodrigue regardait par la fenêtre sans réellement faire attention aux domestiques qui passaient par la cour, ou aux soldats qui se rendaient au terrain d’entraînement. La vie au château paraissait calme et empreinte d’une routine n’ayant été déstabilisée que par sa normalité. Les soldats continuaient à aller au front et les domestiques s’attelaient à leurs tâches quotidiennes ; à vrai dire, rien n’avait réellement changé. Seule la cible de leurs attaques avait changé, et cela bouleversait tout.

— Il n’y a pas d’échappatoire, conclut Felix.  
— Malheureusement. Ce jour devait bien arriver.

Rodrigue se tourna vers son fils, les traits de son visage exprimant toute la fatigue et la désolation qui le rongeaient de l’intérieur. La guerre taillait d’infimes incisions dans son inébranlable détermination qui petit à petit s’épuisait, s’essoufflait et finirait par s’éteindre. Felix espérait que le jour où cette lueur allait disparaître n’arrive jamais.

— Il est trop tard pour informer les Gautier de la situation, déclara Felix. J’irai au combat.

Une surprise non dissimulée remplaça l’abattement de Rodrigue, ses yeux s’écarquillant imperceptiblement. Felix détourna le regard et marmonna quelque chose d’intelligible qui aurait provoqué chez son père soit un rire, soit un soupir. Ce n’était pas le moment pour avoir des conversations qui impliquaient leurs sentiments.

— Felix, je sais que vous voulez prouver votre valeur et contribuer à la guerre, mais vous devez avoir conscience des sacrifices qu’il faut faire, indiqua Rodrigue sur un ton beaucoup trop neutre. Les soldats de Gautier ne verront que des ennemis envahissant leur territoire. Je doute que dans la confusion de la bataille, ils soient capables de discerner l’allié de l’ennemi.

Felix serra les poings, refusant obstinément de croiser le regard de Rodrigue. Cette angoisse horrifiante enveloppant son corps dans une couche de glace ne cessait de le suivre depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Sylvain, et ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’il allait se faire dévorer. La guerre requérait des efforts qu’ils devaient tous chercher au plus profond d’eux-même, qu’importe leur rang — plus que jamais ils devaient s’accrocher à leurs principes et aux valeurs en lesquelles ils croyaient pour espérer s’en sortir vivants, aussi paradoxal que cela pouvait paraître pour quelqu’un comme Felix.

— On ne le saura pas avant d’avoir essayé, siffla-t-il. Je mènerai une escouade de soldats de Fraldarius et je vais surveiller les mages de Cornelia de près. C’est la guerre, vous l’avez dit.

Rodrigue soupira lourdement, et sa voix prit des notes peinées.

— Je crois que vous n’avez pas saisi le sens de mes paroles–  
— Assez ! J’irai au combat et c’est tout !

Tel l’enfant qu’il proclamait avoir laissé derrière lui depuis longtemps, Felix tourna les talons et ignora les cris de son père le sommant de revenir. Il était capable de mener à bien ses propres plans. Il était capable de se dresser contre n’importe quel danger et user de sa lame comme langage.

* * *

Il évita son père jusqu’au jour du départ. Il écoula les heures à s’entraîner et à regarder d’un mauvais œil chacun des mages constituant le bataillon venu de Fhirdiad, bien qu’il soit incapable de déceler leur potentiel et leur efficacité au combat. Ils semblaient tous aussi abattus que des prisonniers en chemin vers leur exécution — cela ne serait pas étonnant s’ils avaient été forcés à participer à la bataille. L’autre explication serait qu’ils redoutaient leur mort sur le sol de Fraldarius, puisque Felix n’avait jamais caché son dédain pour Cornelia et l’Empire ; il s’agissait d’une raison beaucoup plus plausible qu’il aimerait bien rendre réalité.

Esquiver les conversations avec son père était devenu une habitude, voire un talent, et cela ne le surprenait nullement que Rodrigue abandonne l’idée de le faire parler après plus de deux tentatives. Cela le soulageait car il n’avait plus besoin de fuir systématiquement, mais quelque part en lui, la frustration l’absorbait tout entier car son père n’était qu’un lâche — un lâche incapable de reconnaître ses torts et d’agir en conséquence. Depuis la Tragédie de Duscur, c’était la même rengaine. Felix ne deviendrait jamais son père ; jamais il ne se laisserait aveugler par des principes insensées ne méritant pas d’être défendues jusqu’à leur dernier souffle. Tous les chevaliers de Faerghus étaient obsédés par la notion de mort ; ils étaient tous aussi incompétents et stupides les uns que les autres. Mourir pour quelqu’un alors qu’ils pouvaient protéger en restant vivant — Felix ne l’accepterait jamais.

Il passa donc des journées entières à ressasser ces pensées inutiles puis à les chasser, alternativement, et il était une boule de nerfs et de furie lorsqu’il annonça leur départ. Les soldats sous ses ordres savaient pertinemment que dans un tel état il était préférable de se tenir éloigné de lui, et il appréciait secrètement leur compréhension. Les mages de Cornelia, en revanche, ne cachaient pas leur méfiance — ou était-ce de la peur ? Felix serait ravi d’apprendre qu’il intimidait les chiens de Cornelia.

Rodrigue, en guise d’au revoir, lui préconisa la prudence et la patience, ce qui lui valut un simple hochement de tête de la part de Felix. Cela sembla lui convenir, puisqu’il lui adressa un sourire un peu vacillant, et lui souhaita bonne chance.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de chance, rétorqua Felix, les sourcils froncés.  
— J’en suis bien conscient, mais je préfère user de tous les moyens pour nous assurer la victoire, même si je dois prier la Déesse pour cela.

L’âge faisait des ravages sur son père, qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour se montrer plus émotionnel qu’il ne le devrait en temps de guerre. Avant que l’irritation ne gagne totalement Felix, il tourna les talons en vitesse et ouvrit la marche.

* * *

Avec une petite armée telle que la leur, il ne fallut que sept jours pour gagner la frontière séparant Gautier de Fraldarius. Le voyage était long et tortueux dans son silence. Felix n’avait adressé la parole à ses troupes que quelques fois et seulement par nécessité ; baisser sa garde et révéler des informations ou se montrer trop désinvolte pourrait leur coûter cher. Ses soldats paraissaient partager le même sentiment, puisqu’ils parlaient à voix basse et lançaient des regards furtifs autour d’eux, comme s’ils protégeaient chacun de leurs mots. Cela n’était pas aussi stupide que l’on pourrait croire.

— Lord Fraldarius, Dame Cornelia souhaite que notre escouade lance les hostilité, informa l’un des généraux de cette opération, le soir avant l’attaque.

Il semblait peu sûr de lui, les mains liées devant lui. Sa tunique impeccable brillait d’un rouge vif ne correspondant absolument aux tons glaciaux du bleu de Faerghus.

— Et donc ? répondit Felix sèchement.  
— Nous vous prions humblement de ne pas interférer lors de nos sorts, nous ne voudrions pas que vous subissiez une blessure qui aurait été aisément évitée.

Felix ricana.

— Cela sonne comme une menace.

Le général, Walter, se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, inclinant la tête de sorte à prendre une position inférieure, mais sa voix tentait toujours de porter une note d’autorité.

— Loin de nous cette idée de menacer le fils du duc de Fraldarius. Je vous assure que nous n’avons que votre sécurité en tête.  
— Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous avez en tête ou non. Nous serons sur un champ de bataille, j’agirai en fonction de l’hostilité de l’ennemi. Si j’interviens alors que vous ne le vouliez pas, il ne fallait pas s’allier avec Fraldarius.

Les yeux de Felix ne se départaient pas de leur fureur et de leur intensité, défiant le général à continuer à le provoquer ou à déblatérer d’autres inepties de ce genre. Il n’avait pas besoin de regarder quiconque dans les yeux pour que ses intentions meurtrières se fassent ressentir. Et Walter déglutit visiblement.

— Soyez prêts demain à l’aube, grommela Felix.

Il n’attendit pas de réponse et regagna sa tente. Ils n’avaient pas particulièrement caché leur présence en installant leur camp à chaque fois, et Felix était certain qu’avec tout le bruit qu’ils avaient fait en plus des traînées de fumée émanant de leur feu plusieurs nuits d’affilée, les gardes de Gautier avaient pu avertir leur seigneur. Quelqu’un pourrait même l’accuser de contrecarrer l’opération et il acquiescerait avec tout le dédain du monde.

Comme promis, dès l’aube, il réveilla le camp entier et ils se mirent en route. L’heure matinale et le stress de la bataille poussèrent l’un de ses lieutenants, Ernest, à venir lui parler.

— Milord, que ferons-nous si les soldats de Gautier se montrent trop… réceptifs ?  
— J’irai moi-même parler à leur commandant, répondit Felix, comme s’il s’agissait de la solution la plus adaptée.  
— Je ne veux pas mettre en doute vos compétences, mais dans l’hypothèse où il ne s’agit pas de Lord Gautier menant la bataille…

Felix continua à marcher avec assurance, mais il lança un regard noir en direction de son lieutenant. Ernest était un homme sérieux, ayant dépassé la trentaine l’automne dernier, accomplissant son devoir comme l’on lui avait inculqué, et était prêt à tout pour que sa patrie remporte la victoire ; c’était un chevalier des plus typiques, mais il possédait assez de bon sens pour que Felix ne le considère comme pas l’un de ces crétins finis se jetant tête la première devant le danger.

Mais à ce moment-là, Felix était prêt à revoir son jugement.

— Ne posez pas de question stupide, dit-il avec agacement. Que Sylvain soit là ou pas, cela ne changera pas notre plan. Concentrez-vous.

Ernest entendit l’ordre de renvoi dans la voix de Felix, le salua et retourna dans ses rangs sans un mot. Ils continuèrent leur chemin comme si rien ne les avait interrompus.

Un cor sonna bruyamment. Felix leva la tête et aperçut une wyverne faisant des rondes dans les cieux, et ce fut le seul indice dont il avait besoin. Il serra les dents, mais il dégaina son épée et se tourna vers son armée, qui se tenait également prête au combat.

— L’alerte a été lancée, ils vont nous tendre une embuscade, déclara-t-il gravement. Aux armes !

Tous les soldats brandirent leurs lances et leurs épées, tandis que les mages se mirent en formation. Ils connaissaient peut-être assez bien l’environnement et le terrain de Gautier, mais cette manœuvre était inédite pour tout le monde ; Felix lui-même ne savait pas si leurs adversaires les attaqueraient comme s’ils attaquaient Sreng, c’est-à-dire en position de défense, ou s’ils lanceraient une offensive plus frontale pour les repousser aussi rapidement que possible. Les simples entraînements entre Gautier et Fraldarius ne lui permettaient pas de prévoir l’attitude de Gautier, avec l’Empire se distinguant en tant qu’ennemi commun. Felix espérait simplement que la frontière ne devienne pas un bain de sang.

Ils progressaient prudemment dans la forêt. Le printemps avait amené la verdure dont Faerghus manquait cruellement, les arbres saisonniers se garnissant de leurs feuilles et la végétation acclimatée au froid resplendissant toujours. Le peu de visibilité relatif ne leur donnait pas d’avantage, mais ils s’exposaient également moins aux tirs ennemis. Felix ne s’encombrait pas de scénarios de combat futiles et avançait.

Puis le chaos descendit sur eux lorsqu’une pluie de projectiles détruisit leur formation et leur calme. Les différents rochers et les lourdes flèches s’écrasèrent au sol tout en emportant avec eux des soldats, blessés à l’épaule ou directement transpercés dans la poitrine, et soudainement Felix perdit la capacité de réfléchir. Son corps se mut et se déplaça entre ses hommes et la végétation, se frayant un chemin jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive les troupes adverses. Ils se trouvaient encore loin, mais leurs cavaliers pouvaient les atteindre en un rien de temps. Il grimaça.

— Sortez de la forêt, on se battra sur la plaine ! hurla-t-il, son cœur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique. On se bouge, dépêchez-vous ! Oubliez vos formations !

Annette l’aurait très certainement réprimandé si elle l’avait entendu donner un tel ordre, mais pour le moment seule la survie comptait et ils n’allaient pas s’en sortir si la tactique des Gautier consistait à viser dans le tas. Le but de Felix n’était pas de perpétrer un massacre. Il balaya du regard les régiments passer et s’engouffrer dans la lumière de la clairière, et prêta une attention particulière aux mages de Cornelia qui restaient en retrait, leurs visage pincés en une concentration absolue.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ? grogna-t-il en s’approchant d’eux.

D’autres flèches s’enfoncèrent dans le sol et Felix fut épargné de justesse, tandis que les chevaliers volants commençaient à descendre sur leur armée. Felix cracha des jurons et se mit en position de défense, bloquant les assauts de lance et de hache et pivotant sur ses pieds pour éviter de se faire trancher en deux. Les wyvernes mugissaient et grondaient, les ailes soulevant des tempêtes de poussière et de feuilles. Des fantassins bandèrent leurs arcs et tirèrent dans leurs ailes. Les chevaliers chevauchant leurs montures furent déstabilisés par la soudaine attaque et plus d’un tomba vers leur mort. Et, comme si ce spectacle ne suffisait pas, des grésillements parvinrent aux oreilles de Felix avant que d’impitoyables éclairs pourfendent le ciel et s’abattent sur leurs ennemis. Une écœurante odeur de brûlé et de chair s’exhala dans l’air, et sans perdre une seconde de plus, le sang se joignit à ce festival d’épouvantes.

Felix avait envie de vomir. Il n’avait pas prévu que les forces de Gautier se montreraient aussi agressives, et c’était entièrement de sa faute. Il n’avait pas prévu que cette opération se transformerait en un véritable champ de bataille dès l’instant où un cor de guerre retentirait. C’était affreux et révoltant.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il manqua de la découper en morceaux. Il fit face au visage mi-résigné, mi-satisfait de Walter, qui pointait du doigt les wyvernes qui continuaient de chuter les unes après les autres.

— Nos sorts longue distance sont limités, mais je peux vous assurer que nous venons de vous donner un avantage certain en éliminant ces pestes volantes, dit-il sur un ton beaucoup trop supérieur.

Felix se débarrassa de la main sur son épaule d’un violent mouvement de recul, et ses yeux ne pouvaient être décrits que de sanguinaires.

— Économisez votre salive, gronda-t-il.

Pour un homme qui s’était montré peu sûr de lui, ce général paraissait prêt à démolir des villes entières pour son simple plaisir personnel. Il offrit un demi-sourire à Felix, et se contenta de lui tourner le dos pour diriger son escouade. Felix considéra l’idée de l’éliminer à cet instant, sans autre forme de procès ; prendre son épée, l’enfoncer dans son abdomen, et remonter jusqu’à son cœur pour lui interdire toute chance de survie. Mais il était entouré de mages impériaux et rien dans les environs ne justifierait une attaque aussi brutale, à part si elle avait été délibérée. Felix s’abstint de tout commentaire supplémentaire, et se précipita vers les lignes de front.

Il aurait dû s’attendre à un tel carnage. A peine avait-il mis les pieds dans l’étendue de verdure qu’il dut enjamber le corps de plusieurs de ses soldats, abattus par des balistes. Il entendait les cris d’une marée humaine et l’acier grinçant contre l’acier, mais aussi les hurlements de douleur et de furie. Felix avait la tête qui tournait — cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Cet endroit ne devait pas devenir un cimetière. Qu’il regarde à droite ou à gauche il voyait des chevaliers s’affronter à la mort, et dans les cieux les derniers chevaliers wyverne et pégase du bataillon ennemi les épiaient pour ensuite lancer leurs javelots et hachettes.

Felix se sentait impuissant et ne pouvait qu’observer le massacre se dévoilant sous ses yeux, l’esprit ailleurs et les mains tremblantes. C’était un échec total.

— Lord Fraldarius !

Ernest accourut vers lui, essoufflé et un peu étourdi, mais son armure était encore intacte et il gardait fermement sa lance entre les mains. Son casque obscurcissait son expression mais Felix voyait clairement que la détresse commençait à le gagner, aussi.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire, les chevaliers de Gautier se montrent trop agressifs !

Leur plan reposait sur la coopération de Gautier ; comme la dernière fois, si les deux camps retenaient leurs coups, ils pourraient minimiser les pertes et repartir. Mais cette fois-ci, il n’en était rien ; Gautier attaquait comme s’ils se défendaient contre un réel envahisseur.

Felix inspira une grande bouffée d’air, et expira.

— On s’en tient à notre plan de secours, déclara-t-il.  
— Lord Fraldarius, je n’ai pas encore vu Lord Gautier sur le champ de bataille…  
— On n’a pas d’autre choix de toute façon, Ernest. Allez rejoindre votre escouade et faites ce que vous pouvez, privilégiez votre propre survie et ne laissez pas Gautier vous encercler.

Les yeux compatissants d’Ernest lui auraient tapé sur le système si cela avait n’importe quel autre jour.

— Désolé de ne pas pouvoir donner un ordre plus précis, marmonna Felix tout en ajustant sa prise sur son épée.

Ernest émit un rire troublé, mais sincère.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons l’habitude. Vous ne seriez pas notre jeune Lord Fraldarius, sinon.

Felix laissa échapper un ricanement.

Il faisait suffisamment confiance à Ernest pour revenir en vie et maintenir ses troupes sur leurs pieds, mais il devait faire vite. Felix n’avait jamais été un bon cavalier et il se déplaçait avec beaucoup plus d’aisance lorsqu’il touchait terre ; il se faufilait entre les lignes ennemies et esquivait les attaques le prenant pour cible. Son jeu de jambes frustrait plus d’un de ses adversaires, et il profitait de leur énervement pour enfoncer sa lame dans leur cuisse et tailler la main du suivant. Son travail se faisait toujours d’une manière précise et impeccable — il laissait derrière lui des traînées et des traînées de sang, chacun de ses gestes ayant un impact. Il n’avait pas le temps de s’acharner sur un seul ennemi à coups d’épée lorsqu’une horde de soldats l’attendait juste derrière.

Ses compagnons l’aidaient à se frayer un chemin en écartant tous ceux tentant de l’abattre. Le fait que son emblème s’illumine chaque fois qu’il puisait dans son pouvoir ne passait pas inaperçu, et il peignait une énorme cible sur son dos mais il saurait gérer sa propre sécurité sans problème. Il l’avait toujours fait.

Son épée maculée de rouge neutralisait des soldats qui auraient dû combattre à ses côtés dans cette guerre interminable ; Felix visait notamment leurs jambes pour les empêcher de se relever, mais parfois il devait également rendre leurs bras incapables de soulever quoi que ce soit. Il parvint à épargner la vie de tous ceux qu’il croisait, au détriment de son endurance et de ses efforts pour trouver des moyens créatifs pour neutraliser. Parfois la situation l’obligeait à choisir la survie, et il enfouissait son arme dans leurs cœurs en faisant abstraction de la nausée qui le gagnait. Il commençait à sérieusement s’essouffler au moment où il se rapprocha de la bannière des Gautier, portée par un homme en armure complète chevauchant une monture à la belle robe noire.

Ce n’était pas Sylvain.

— Lord Felix Hugo Fraldarius, tonna le commandant de cette défense, l’air grave et les sourcils froncés. Je suis le Général Auguste de Hauterive. J’ai pour mission de défendre ces terres des invasions ennemies.

Le temps sembla s’arrêter. Les soldats autour d’eux continuaient à se battre, mais Felix ne se focalisait que sur cet homme d’âge mûr, aux traits tirés par la fatigue et l’expérience d’un grand guerrier. Il brandissait le drapeau des Gautier de la main gauche, et dans sa main droite il tenait une monstrueuse hache en argent qui avait traversé les âges. Felix discernait vaguement les bruits de la bataille, les cris des hommes et des femmes donnant leur tout pour ce combat insensé, mais la voix d’Auguste portait loin et s’imposait.

— Le margrave Gautier m’a choisi pour mener cette armée car il se doutait que les forces impériales se montreraient aussi sauvages et impitoyables.

Auguste secoua la tête, presque avec tristesse. D’un coup sec et violent, il planta la bannière dans le sol, puis pointa sa hache vers Felix.

— Je vous prie de me croire lorsque j’exprime mon regret de devoir me battre contre vous. Fraldarius a toujours été un allié, et croiser le fer avec vous dans ces conditions me remplit de peine. Nous serions-nous rencontrés dans de meilleures circonstances, j’aurais été ravi de me mesurer à vous.

Auguste ne plaisantait très certainement pas ; un chevalier de son calibre ne perdrait pas son temps à bavarder, et préférerait faire couler le sang en guise de langage. Felix ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne comprenait pas sa manière d’agir, puisqu’il était en tout point comme lui. Néanmoins, ces fameuses circonstances le poussèrent à tenter tout de même la diplomatie.

— Général de Hauterive, je comprends bien vos choix, mais vous devez m’écouter, dit Felix avec ferveur. Je ne souhaite pas affronter vos hommes. Les soldats de Fraldarius ont eu comme ordre d’épargner autant de vies que possible. Nous avons le même ennemi.

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme une prière, ou une supplication, mais Felix voyait que le regard d’Auguste ne vacillait pas. Il y avait même encore plus de contrariété qui s’y glissait, et Felix sut que cela était vain.

— Lord Fraldarius, comprenez que ce n’est pas de gaîté de cœur que je mène cette mission à bien, confia sombrement Auguste. Nous avons peut-être le même ennemi, mais aujourd’hui ce n’est pas le cas. En garde !

Si le monde avait été un peu plus juste, si la guerre ne brouillait pas autant les frontières entre justice et volonté, Felix aurait déjà quitté cette plaine pour regagner son territoire et fêter une victoire. Mais il était toujours là, les pieds dansant sur le sol pour esquiver la charge d’un général qui se battait pour son pays et pour son honneur. La hache tournoyait et se ruait sur lui, puissante mais trop lente pour atteindre sa cible. Felix profita de cette opportunité pour diriger sa lame vers le cheval au lieu du cavalier, et à deux mains il lui infligea une longue entaille sur son ventre, arrachant à la bête un rugissement de douleur. Cette dernière piétina sur place et s’agita, hennissant faiblement, mais il en fallait bien plus pour la terrasser. Felix s’écarta rapidement afin de se prévenir d’un coup de sabot, et il lança un regard à Auguste. Le général le jaugeait sans aucun doute, avec cette détermination qui se reflétait dans l’assurance de ses gestes et de ses attaques.

— Vous devriez prendre ce combat avec plus de sérieux, réprimanda-t-il.  
— Je n’ai pas besoin de vos conseils, grogna Felix.

Auguste chargea de nouveau. Cependant, au lieu d’une charge frontale, il tourna autour de Felix, poussa sa monture à être rapide malgré sa blessure, et Felix se retrouva dans l’obligation d’être en position de défense. La portée de la hache était plus longue que celle des haches ordinaires ; Auguste l’avait sans aucun doute commandée, ou l’avait ajustée pour qu’elle convienne à ses besoins, et ce serait avec nulle exagération que Felix la comparerait avec une arme forgée par Zoltan.

Felix jura lorsqu’Auguste le surprit par derrière, mais il parvint tout de même à le contourner et la hache ne fit qu’érafler son épaule gauche, déversant quelques gouttes de sang au sol. Felix se précipita sur Auguste et d’un geste précis et calculé, la pointe de son épée s’enfonça entre les plaques de son armure. Il en tira une immense satisfaction alors qu’Auguste s’empressa de s’éloigner, portant une main gantée à sa blessure. Celle-ci n’était que superficielle, mais elle était la preuve que Felix pouvait sans mal l’atteindre.

Et brusquement, un éclair tomba du ciel et atterrit au pied du cheval d’Auguste. Naturellement, l’animal s’ébroua mais le général resta de marbre face à cette intrusion. Felix se retourna prestement, comme si exposer son dos à son ennemi s’avérait la chose la plus intelligente à faire, et la rage l’envahit en voyant des kilomètres de terre brûlée. Tellement obnubilé par son duel, il n’avait pas remarqué la destruction totale de l’armée qui se profilait derrière lui. Il n’accorda qu’un bref regard à Auguste, l’hésitation redonnant rapidement place au sang-froid, puis il courut dans la direction opposée sans même attendre une réaction de sa part. Il avait été stupide de perdre son temps de la sorte.

Des corps carbonisés jonchaient le sol, et Felix reconnut avec horreur non seulement les soldats de Gautier, mais aussi les siens. Leurs adversaires dénombraient bien plus de pertes, évidemment, mais Felix fut frappé par l’absurdité totale de la situation, et soudainement son épée n’avait soif que du sang de l’Empire. Il allait commettre une grave erreur ; la raison flottait toujours dans son esprit, cognant contre les parois, mais il ne s’en soucia pas sur le moment. Il allait commettre une grave erreur et il ne pourrait blâmer que lui-même.

Deux escouades de mages les avaient accompagnés ; l’un devait se diriger sur le flan gauche, et l’autre sur le flan droit. Felix aperçut le premier mage aux couleurs impériales, dos tourné, les mains jointes et une incantation au bout des lèvres, et il enfouit son épée dans son corps. Pendant un instant seul le sifflement du vent parvenait à ses oreilles, mais lorsqu’il retira sa lame et que le mage tomba au sol comme au ralenti, des bruits sourds et inconfortables l’assaillirent.

— Fraldarius se rebelle ! Fraldarius se rebelle !

Et comme un seul homme, les mages de l’escouade redirigèrent leur attaque sur Felix, les Gautier oubliés et la mission volatilisée. Felix ne leur laissa pas la moindre chance de le blesser. Sa lame aiguisée taillait, tranchait, tronçonnait chaque parcelle de chair qu’elle rencontrait, arrosant la terre et la verdure de sang. Felix n’était pas un guerrier redouté pour rien — ses pas le guidaient jusqu’à ce qu’il soit satisfait et ses mains n’arrêteraient pas de manier son épée avant que son but ne soit atteint. Il n’avait cure de ce qui se passait autour de lui, fonçant aveuglément dans le tas et en ressortait avec des brûlures sur les bras et les jambes, mais c’était complètement anodin comparé à l’hécatombe qu’il créait.

Bordel. Il ne valait pas mieux que le phacochère.

Le champ de bataille s’était tu, les soldats de Fraldarius restant sans voix face à ce qui se passait tandis que les chevaliers de Gautier observaient, sous le choc. Le souffle de Felix s’échappait en des bouffées courtes et douloureuses, beaucoup trop bruyantes selon lui puisque aucun son n’était supposé sortir du lot dans une zone de combat. Ses doigts agrippaient la poignée de son épée comme si sa vie en dépendait, et ses yeux balayaient constamment le terrain, à la recherche de son prochain ennemi. Le sang qui ruisselait le long de son bras et qui tachait ses vêtements devrait l’inquiéter plus que ça — cette vision d’horreur n’avait rien de nouveau, mais il peinait à se soucier des conséquences de ses actes.

Il remarqua un soldat galoper à toute vitesse vers lui, et il brandit sa lame pour se préparer au combat, mais il reconnut l’armure et la coiffure ébouriffée d’Ernest. Ce dernier s’étrangla avec son propre souffle.

— Lord Fraldarius, appela Ernest, pincé.

Ernest était au courant du dernier plan que Felix avait concocté. Appeler ce massacre un plan ne s’avérait probablement pas approprié ; cela n’avait aucune importance.

— Ernest, salua-t-il en retour, les yeux scannant perpétuellement ses alentours. Qu’avez-vous à me dire ?  
— Nos soldats ne savent pas ce qu’ils doivent faire. Je pense que vous comprenez leur confusion.

Felix serra les dents, et se força à contrôler sa respiration saccadée.

— On doit éliminer l’autre escouade au plus vite. S’ils s’échappent on aura des ennuis.  
— Lord Fraldarius, je pense que dans les deux cas nous en subirons les conséquences.

Dès qu’il prononça ces mots Ernest grimaça, se pinçant l’arête du nez.

— Je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Felix reprit une contenance plus sévère.

— Je sais pertinemment ce qui va se passer. Aidez-moi plutôt à tuer ces parasites.

Ernest ne méritait certainement pas d’être mêlé à cette opération plus que démente, mais même Felix reconnaissait son incapacité à se charger de cela seul — ou tout du moins, il ne pourrait pas attraper tous les mages s’il s’occupait déjà d’en tuer certains. Ernest soupira presque imperceptiblement, puis tendit sa main pour aider Felix à monter sur son cheval. Cela sentait la catastrophe à plein nez, mais Felix s’en foutait.

Ils passèrent à côté de soldats toujours ébahis, et ce retournement de situation avait fait cesser les affrontements. Felix apercevait distinctement les silhouettes fuyantes des mages impériaux, et pressa Ernest d’accélérer. Les chevaux de guerre de Faerghus n’étaient pas les plus robustes ni les plus rapides, mais ils étaient tenaces. En un rien de temps ils les rattrapèrent, et Felix n’eut pas la moindre perte de confiance lorsque sa lame brilla sous la lumière du soleil et décapita une première tête, puis une deuxième, et encore une troisième. Le sang giclait et les hurlements commencèrent à de nouveau se diffuser sur le champ de bataille, ravivant l’esprit du combat qu’ils avaient tant cherché à éviter, et Felix se rendit compte avec terreur qu’il préférait largement cette atmosphère au silence qui les avait suivis jusqu’ici. Il grogna, son estomac se transformant soudainement en plomb et ses poumons se remplissant de vide.

Mais il n’avait pas le luxe d’avoir des remords. Sans même attendre qu’Ernest ne s’arrête, Felix sauta du cheval et enfonça directement son épée dans le dos d’un quatrième mage. Sa chute fut amortie mais il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et roula sur le côté, puis se releva aussitôt et pourchassa les autres mages. Ces derniers s’étaient regroupés et avaient préparé un sortilège de foudre, que Felix n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver totalement. Une douleur atroce en partant de sa jambe droite et remontant jusqu’à sa hanche s’immisça en lui, le forçant à stopper net sa course, et c’était miracle qu’il tenait encore debout. Il émettait des grognements féroces et fermait les yeux jusqu’à voir des étoiles, se sentant pathétiquement faible pour se faire ralentir par un stupide sortilège alors qu’il avait survécu à pire.

Les prouesses d’Ernest se traduisaient également en son jugement. Il ne s’arrêta pas pour s’assurer de la santé de Felix, préférant continuer sa route et terminer le travail commencé par son commandant. Sa lance acérée se débarrassa de deux autres mages avec une précision hors pair. Felix prit une grande inspiration.

— Ernest, ne vous occupez pas d’eux ! Pourchassez le général Walter ! Allez-y, allez-y !

Les subordonnés pouvaient rester en vie. Le général Walter devait mourir si Fraldarius souhaitait gagner ne serait-ce qu’un petit avantage dans ce bordel sans nom. Ernest ne répondit pas mais il redirigea sa monture vers la forêt, où Walter s’était sans aucun doute enfui. Felix serra les dents et regarda autour de lui. Plusieurs soldats s’étaient rapprochés et semblaient s’inquiéter pour lui, mais il leur adressa un regard noir.

— Grouillez-vous et allez aider Ernest, bon sang ! Tuez le putain de général Walter, et vite !

Les soldats de Fraldarius parurent se hérisser, visiblement mal à l’aise et incertains, mais quelques uns d’entre eux partirent à la poursuite d’Ernest tandis que ceux qui restèrent s’affairèrent à examiner sa blessure. Felix ne se sentait pas capable de regarder leurs visages et déterminer leur réaction, avec cette douleur qui persistait à le lancer et à le tordre de l’intérieur.

— Lord Fraldarius, un soigneur va arriver dans peu de temps, nous avons envoyé un signal, dit l’un des chevaliers. Buvez cette potion en attendant.

D’une main mécontente, Felix se saisit de la potion et l’avala d’une traite, se repaissant de la fraîcheur qu’elle apportait en descendant dans sa gorge. Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit et décider comment procéder. Ses soldats, en revanche, ne pouvaient plus attendre davantage.

— Que se passe-t-il ?  
— L’assaut contre Gautier est-il enfin terminé ?  
— J’ai vu une des escouades de mages exterminée, est-ce l’œuvre de… ?

Felix garda son calme. Il transféra tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche, même si tout ce dont il avait envie était de s’asseoir et de sombrer dans un coma pendant quelques heures.

— Si l’Empire demande, dites que c’est moi qui me suis rebellé.

Le mal à l’aise continuait à s’épaissir.

— Milord, pouvons-nous vous demander pourquoi vous… ?

Felix rouvrit les yeux, et l’expression de son visage devait sûrement offrir plus de réponses qu’il ne le pensait car les soldats tressaillirent.

— Ne posez pas de question inutile. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Il ordonna à l’un des cavaliers de le mener dans la forêt malgré sa blessure, et personne n’aurait pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit avec le ton qu’il employait. Ce fut donc avec tous les regards braqués sur lui qu’ils galopèrent, oubliant qu’un soigneur devait arriver et que la situation n’avait pas été éclaircie pour les Gautier. Ils n’eurent cependant pas besoin de parcourir une longue distance, puisqu’ils entendirent les bruits de course venant à eux, et Ernest apparut entre les arbres, l’armure et le visage couverts de sang, et une main tenant son flan gauche. Quand il les aperçut, il leur offrit un faible sourire.

— Walter est mort. Son corps a été emporté par la rivière. Les autres mages se sont malheureusement téléportés.

Felix rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira longuement, toute la tension dans ses épaules s’évanouissant en un clin d’œil. Ce n’était pas parfait mais le plus important avait été accompli.

— Beau travail, déclara-t-il en regardant Ernest, inclinant sa tête.

Ernest en fit de même, et il fit signe aux soldats qui l’avaient suivis de baisser leurs armes.

— Nous devons nous entretenir avec le Général de Hauterive, annonça Ernest.  
— Je m’en charge, répondit Felix sans broncher.  
— Non, vous devez vous occuper de votre jambe.

Felix leva les yeux au ciel.

— C’est pas ça qui va m’empêcher de faire mon boulot. Ernest, rassemblez tous nos hommes et dites-leur que le combat est terminé. Et… ramenez tous les corps que vous pourrez. Et avant ça allez vous faire examiner.

Ernest hocha la tête, ses yeux brillant d’une lueur que Felix qualifierait d’espiègle ou moqueuse à son encontre, mais il ne s’attarda pas là-dessus et demanda au cavalier de le conduire jusqu’à Auguste. Le soldat dut comprendre que cela ne servirait à rien de disputer cet ordre, et obéit diligemment.

Le parfum du sang avait été diffusé sur le tout le champ de bataille, se mêlant à l’odeur du brûlé et de l’herbe fumée. Les feux avaient été éteints et révélaient à la place des monceaux de corps, jonchant le chemin et ne demandant qu’à être enterrés. Felix se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout le long du trajet, incapable de contenir la colère qui grandissait en lui.

Sans grand étonnement, Auguste n’était absolument pas amusé.

— Lord Fraldarius, j’accepterai n’importe quelle punition si vous considérez mes propos déplacés, mais votre témérité va vous coûter cher.

Ils étaient tous deux descendus de cheval, et Felix refusait obstinément de regarder autre chose qu’un point distant derrière Auguste (un défaut que son père lui répétait de corriger).

— Je comprends pourquoi le margrave Gautier vous fait autant confiance, marmonna Felix.  
— Je suis un chevalier de Faerghus et ma loyauté est sans faille, néanmoins je suis également un conseiller à la cour et il est de mon devoir d’indiquer les torts que mon seigneur a commis.

Felix songeait qu’Auguste aurait été un chevalier dont il aurait apprécié la compagnie, s’il s’était engagé auprès de Fraldarius.

— J’ignore si ce plan, comme vous l’appelez, a été approuvé par le duc de Fraldarius, mais j’espère que vous n’êtes pas assez naïf pour penser que les conséquences ne seront pas importantes.  
— J’en ai bien conscience.

Cette fois-ci, Felix croisa les bras, et maintint le regard d’Auguste, qui se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos.

— Sachez simplement que je ne compte pas laisser Cornelia faire du Royaume son terrain de jeu. Les choses auraient pu mieux se passer, mais j’en ai assez. L’Empire ne va pas faire long feu.

Un silence régna. Felix détourna rapidement les yeux et se renfrogna, sachant pertinemment que son attitude le ferait passer pour un enfant qui essayait justement de ne pas montrer de faiblesse.

Auguste poussa un long soupir.

— Si le simple fait de souhaiter la chute de l’Empire suffisait à nous sortir de cette situation, nous ne serions plus en guerre depuis longtemps.

De jolis mots pour critiquer la façon de pensée de Felix et le condamner pour ses illusions. Felix enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras et se mura dans son silence, honte et fureur l’assaillant pareillement.

— Je ferai mon rapport au margrave Gautier en incluant tous les détails, si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient.  
— … Faites, il sera rassuré de savoir qu’on a pas changé de camp.

Le fiasco qui s’en suivrait ne serait rien comparé à la conversation qu’il tiendrait avec son père.

— Que votre retour soit accueilli avec des applaudissements, salua Felix avec un léger hochement de tête.  
— Que votre voyage se fasse sans danger et que la Déesse vous bénisse, pria Auguste en s’inclinant.

* * *

Felix fut forcé de voyager dans le wagon transportant leurs armes car ses soldats ne voulaient pas qu’il se blesse davantage, et aucune menace de lésions corporelles ne fut prise au sérieux une fois qu’Ernest avait été recruté pour le garder à l’œil. Il passa donc le voyage du retour à ronchonner et à rouspéter.

Bien sûr, pour couronner le tout, son père accueillit l’armée lui-même aux portes du château de Fraldarius, à la tombée de la nuit. Il ne souriait pas.

— Je vous souhaite bonne chance, Lord Fraldarius, murmura Ernest.  
— Ne jouez pas au plus malin, Ernest.

Ernest lui adressa un sourire désolé, et mena les troupes vers les étables et la caserne. Felix passa une main sur son visage, cherchant les mots à dire avant que son père ne fasse des conclusions hâtives, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

— Venez, mon fils, une longue discussion nous attend.

Rodrigue ne fit pas l’erreur de le guider en le tenant par l’épaule, comme le ferait n’importe quel père avec n’importe quel fils, et Felix le suivit à l’intérieur du château jusqu’à son bureau malgré son envie de s’enfuir loin d’ici. Le ton glacial de Rodrigue avait détruit tout espoir qu’il ne soit pas aussi déçu qu’il n’apparaissait, alors Felix abandonna l’idée de se défendre.

Même si cela ne l’empêcherait pas de tenir tête à son père par pur principe.

— Felix, à quoi pensiez-vous ? demanda Rodrigue une fois la porte claquée derrière eux.  
— Ce n’était pas ce que j’avais prévu–  
— Quand bien même ce n’était pas votre plan initial, rien ne justifie que vous ayez recouru à une telle méthode ! Vous avez éliminé plus de la moitié des mages et leur général envoyés par Cornelia, n’avez-vous pas considéré l’ampleur des dégâts ?

La température dans la salle commençait à monter et l’air devenait inconfortable, exacerbant le malaise qui existait déjà entre les deux hommes. Felix passa une main dans ses cheveux, frustré, détournant le regard sans pour autant atténuer l’acide dans sa voix.

— Évidemment que j’y ai pensé, pour qui me prenez-vous ?! A partir du moment où on fait comprendre à Cornelia qu’on n’est pas des pantins, le reste m’importe peu.  
— Êtes-vous même conscient de ce que vous dîtes ? Comment pouvez-vous dire que vous ne vous souciez pas des conséquences ?  
— C’est moi le commandant des opérations. Je peux affronter et négocier avec Cornelia.

Le visage de Rodrigue se contorsionna en des expressions successives, partant de la colère puis à la surprise, et finissant par la résignation. Il porta une main à sa tempe et sembla en proie à un grand dilemme, une posture qu’il adoptait trop souvent lorsqu’il débattait avec Felix.

— Regardez-moi, Felix.

Felix grogna.

— Felix, s’il vous plaît. Regardez-moi.

Felix détestait regarder les autres dans les yeux. Peut-être était-ce de la paranoïa ou un simple moyen de se préserver, mais éviter tout contact visuel priverait quiconque de leur capacité à sonder l’âme. Il ne donnerait aucune occasion à son interlocuteur de déceler ce qui se dissimulait derrière ses yeux.

Mais son père lui demandait de le regarder, et Felix leva lentement les yeux, tentant vaillamment de ne pas se dérober. Rodrigue afficha un sourire épuisé, triste et rassurant, tout à la fois.

— Je désire la fin de cette guerre tout autant que vous, mais je ne veux pas que vous preniez des risques inconsidérés. Courir après le danger ne nous apportera pas la victoire plus rapidement. Nous devons protéger les nôtres, et cela passe par la préservation de soi.  
— C’est facile à dire, on a subi beaucoup de pertes et Gautier aussi, interrompit Felix avec véhémence.  
— Je ne le nie pas, au contraire. Peut-être que nous aurions pu prévoir ces pertes, peut-être que nous aurions pu établir une stratégie plus solide. Nous devons apprendre de ces erreurs, et cela suppose que nous devons nous abstenir de provoquer une chaîne d’événements incontrôlables. Comprenez-vous où je veux en venir ?

Ce n’était pas comme si Felix ignorait tout cela. Il savait très bien que protéger était leur priorité — pour quelle autre raison était-il donc encore là, en Fraldarius, et non pas en Gautier pour se battre sur le front ? Toutefois, parfois la situation exigeait une autre approche. La sienne avait sans aucun doute été précipitée mais il ne pouvait pas regretter son choix, pas après qu’il ait vu le carnage qui allait se produire si le combat s’était poursuivi comme il l’aurait dû.

Au lieu de dire tout cela, au lieu de faire part de sa perception des choses, Felix soupira.

— Vos paroles sont toujours belles et enjôleuses, pleines de bon sens et de logique. Mais la réalité du terrain est différente, et je ne peux pas vous répéter à longueur de journée qu’on ne fait que tourner en rond. Il fallait briser cette fausse paix.

La déception sur le visage de Rodrigue était plus dure à endurer que le choc électrique qu’il avait subi.

— J’aurais aimé que vous soyez plus raisonnable, se lamenta Rodrigue. Se précipiter de la sorte…  
— Nos ressources sont limitées, au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué ! Continuer cette guerre insensée avec si peu de moyens signifie notre perte. Vous n’êtes pas assez stupide pour ne pas le voir.

Felix voulait que cette conversation cesse. Rien de productif ne sortait jamais de ces quatre murs.

— Nous en reparlerons demain, une fois que vous vous serez reposé, conclut Rodrigue, pincé.

Felix ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit du bureau.

* * *

Le bilan était lourd. Ernest vint le trouver le matin avant le petit-déjeuner pour lui annoncer que parmi les quelque cinq cents soldats partis avec eux, cent quatre-vingt-quinze d’entre eux avaient péri tandis que cent trente-trois autres étaient blessés, dont une trentaine dans un état grave. Comparé à l’assaut précédent contre Gautier où quatre cents soldats avaient été mobilisés, ces nouvelles pertes n’améliorerait en rien le moral des troupes. Felix en avait assez de ne ressentir de la haine depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Vu l’agressivité de Gautier, je pense que leur bilan est similaire au nôtre, regretta Ernest. Nous avons aussi perdu beaucoup de montures.  
— Ces satanés chiens impériaux…

Plus que jamais, Felix était persuadé que Cornelia avait testé la fidélité de Fraldarius avec cette opération, et elle venait d’obtenir sa réponse. L’équilibre précaire entre Fraldarius et le Duché de Faerghus avait été brisé, et même s’il s’agissait de ce que Felix avait souhaité, son sang bouillonnait. Cela ne valait pas le nombre de morts.

— Votre jambe est-elle en meilleur état ? s’enquit Rodrigue.

Felix grogna et lui lança un regard en biais. Il avait esquivé son père au petit-déjeuner et s’était réfugié dans le terrain d’entraînement, mais tout compte fait il aurait dû réfléchir avant de choisir l’endroit où tout le monde viendrait le chercher en premier. Son épée d’entraînement avait déjà bien entamé le mannequin en paille.

— Je vais bien, répondit-il sèchement. Je n’ai rien à vous dire.  
— Je suis sûr que les soigneurs vous ont préconisé le repos et de ne pas vous remettre à l’entraînement aussi tôt.  
— Ma jambe va bien, j’ai dit.

Sa jambe picotait encore et il ne pouvait pas rester debout pendant une longue période, mais il n’était pas infirme. Rodrigue soupira et croisa les bras.

— Discuter avec vous a toujours été difficile, même dans un moment aussi critique.  
— On a déjà parlé hier, inutile de débattre à nouveau sur un sujet sur lequel on est en désaccord.  
— Vous avez peut-être raison. Je souhaite tout de même savoir quelles sont vos intentions à partir de maintenant.

Felix haussa les épaules, reportant son attention sur les écorchures sur le mannequin.

— Je serai bientôt convoqué à la capitale, je vais tenir tête à Cornelia, on va se battre. Cela devait arriver tôt ou tard.

Il entendit Rodrigue s’approcher de lui, mais il resta à une distance raisonnable de lui.

— Emmenez une escouade avec vous lors de ce voyage, conseilla son père. Qui sait ce que cette sorcière a en tête. Je préfère que vous preniez toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Sa réponse habituelle aurait été de rejeter toute proposition faite par son père, mais Felix redoutait qu’il continue à insister après une telle mission. Bien que cela ne l’enchantait guère, perdre son énergie à se disputer était pire.

— Ça va, j’ai compris, râla-t-il. Je demanderai à Ernest et son escouade de m’accompagner, ça vous convient ?

Il regarda un bref instant l’expression sur le visage de son père, et ce dernier lui offrit un petit sourire.

— Bien entendu. Merci, Felix. Cessez votre entraînement à présent, et allez vous reposer.

Felix balança les mains en l’air et sortit en trombe du terrain d’entraînement, le rire de son père résonnant derrière lui alors qu’il lui emboîta le pas.

Il s’infiltra furtivement dans la caserne, jetant un coup d’œil aux chevaliers qui s’y reposaient, et ignora leurs questions. Il fit le tour du château (lentement, à pied) pour s’assurer que rien d’inhabituel ne se tramait et que les soldats s’entraînaient comme à l’accoutumée. Il ne passa pas à l’infirmerie car il ne souhaitait aucunement que les soigneurs l’assomment de conseils et d’attention.

Évidemment, Ernest lui adressa la parole avec un énorme sourire et de l’enthousiasme dans la voix.

— Lord Fraldarius, soyez sans crainte, je surveille nos soldats et pour l’instant je n’en ai vu aucun qui compte nous trahir ou qui questionne votre méthode.

Si Felix pouvait rendre muet quiconque avec un simple regard noir, il aurait eu une existence tranquille sans jacasseries depuis longtemps.

— Vous vous montrez bien familier avec moi, Ernest.

Le rire d’Ernest était dépourvu de moquerie ; il semblait presque excité.

— Allons, vous n’essayez tout de même pas de m’intimider ? Je sais que vous l’êtes, mais vous êtes aussi notre lord, donc j’essaie de vous prouver que nous vous faisons confiance.

Felix le fixa du regard.

— Ridicule, grommela-t-il.  
— Je serai honoré de vous accompagner à la capitale. Vous pouvez vous défendre, j’en suis sûr, mais vous serez entre de bonnes mains.

Ernest lui fit un salut, et Felix leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne réfuta pas sa déclaration. Et si Ernest vit l’esquisse d’un sourire, il ne releva pas.

* * *

Une semaine et une jambe presque rétablie plus tard, Felix se retrouva dans la salle du trône de Fhirdiad, Ernest à ses côtés et Annette se tenant près de Cornelia. Le messager délivrant la convocation avait battu tous les records de vitesse, mais Felix n’avait pas particulièrement essayé de rendre la pareille. Ils avaient de toute manière l’excuse de préparer le voyage pour une dizaine de personnes — l’escouade d’Ernest se composait d’une cinquantaine de soldats, mais il était impensable qu’ils se rendent tous à la capitale. Les gardes de Cornelia, juste derrière eux, restaient à l’affût et posaient leurs deux mains sur leur lance, comme pour leur rappeler qu’ils n’hésiteraient pas à s’en servir. Felix s’inquiétait plus de la présence d’Annette pour une affaire qui ne la concernait pas.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu jouerais à ce jeu, gamin, dit Cornelia sur un ton détaché. Que tu n’obéisses pas aux ordres, je peux le comprendre, mais tuer mon général et plus de la moitié des mages que j’ai envoyés ?

Annette se pinça les lèvres et gardait les poings fermement agrippés sur sa robe, comme si entendre ces faits la faisaient souffrir. Felix n’arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était déjà au courant.

— J’ai été assez gentille en vous épargnant les attaques hivernales, aucun de vos petits soldats n’aurait survécu. Ma patience a des limites, Felix Fraldarius.  
— La mienne aussi, répondit Felix venimeusement.

Le bois de la lance se heurta au creux de ses genoux et il laissa échapper un cri de surprise, manquant de s’écrouler au sol. Annette eut une réaction similaire tandis qu’Ernest fit un pas dans sa direction, mais le deuxième garde lui empoigna le bras et le força à rester à sa place. Le mépris qui consumait Felix se reflétait parfaitement dans ses yeux.

— Allons, tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère juste pour ça ? ricana Cornelia. Comme je te l’ai dit, je m’impatiente. Cette petite farce était-elle ton idée ou celle de ton père ?

Même si Felix répondait, Cornelia pourrait ne pas le croire. Ils auraient très bien pu concocter un plan ensemble, et seul Felix l’aurait exécuté. Ses mots ne valaient rien.

— Si je dis que tout Fraldarius est impliqué, vous diriez quoi ?  
— Et bien, tout Fraldarius brûlera, c’est aussi simple que cela.

Silence.

— Vous n’êtes qu’une folle, cracha Felix.

Un deuxième coup atteignit le même endroit, et cette fois-ci Felix tomba avec un genou à terre, sifflant, tentant vainement de faire abstraction de la douleur jaillissant de nouveau de sa jambe. Cornelia devait forcément savoir ce qu’elle faisait. Son rire vicieux ne laissait place à aucun doute, et Felix ressentait l’irrésistible envie de lui arracher la tête.

— Était-ce ton idée ou celle de ton père ? répéta Cornelia, toute plaisanterie disparue.

Annette le regardait intensément, les yeux brillant avec une supplication ou de la peur, il ne savait pas trop. Ernest ne bougeait pas mais Felix devinait la rage qu’il réprimait. Il finit par poser son regard sur Cornelia.

— C’était mon idée.  
— Et bien voilà, tu vois que nous pouvons nous entendre.

Cornelia se tourna vers Annette.

— Annette Dominic, penses-tu qu’il dit la vérité ? Le crois-tu capable de mener cette rébellion et massacrer tous ces soldats sans que son père ne le sache ? Ou bien penses-tu qu’il s’agit plus du style de Rodrigue Fraldarius ?

Annette exsudait une aura tout aussi meurtrière, mais son visage ne trahissait presque rien. Elle gardait son regard rivé sur le sol.

— Felix dit la vérité, répliqua-t-elle à voix basse.  
— Et comment en es-tu aussi sûre ?

Annette allait finir par détruire sa robe si elle continuait à l’agripper comme ça, songeait Felix en la voyant restreindre ses émotions. Il ne comprenait pas où Cornelia voulait en venir avec ces questions ridicules.

— Ses prouesses au combat ne sont plus à démontrer, informa Annette. Je ne sais pas ce que vous souhaitez comme confirmation.  
— Ton honnêteté sera suffisante, je suppose, soupira Cornelia. Très bien. Felix, cette chère Annette vient d’affirmer que tu peux aisément tuer des dizaines et des dizaines de soldats sans le moindre mal. Tu dois donc être très fort.

Felix n’était pas facilement intimidé ; mais le sourire qu’arbora Cornelia lui glaça le sang.

— Pour le crime que tu as commis contre l’Empire, tu es condamné à soixante coups de fouet.

Annette releva vivement la tête, l’horreur peinte sur son visage, alors que les protestations naquirent sur les lèvres d’Ernest.

— Dame Cornelia ! C’est moi qui ai tué le général–  
— Okay, coupa sèchement Felix. C’est pas ça qui va me tuer.

Ernest lui lança un regard de désespoir et d’incrédulité totale, mais les yeux de Felix restaient fixés sur Cornelia, qui les observait avec cette fatuité qu’elle avait développée depuis le début de la guerre.

— C’est la première fois que tu te soumets aussi rapidement, remarqua Cornelia, la voix dansante.

Felix ne lui fera pas le plaisir de répondre à cette provocation. A la place, il se releva doucement, s’appuyant sur sa jambe valide, et croisa les bras.

— J’ai donné les ordres. Le lieutenant Ernest et le reste de l’escouade sont des soldats qui obéissent.  
— Lord Fraldarius–  
— La ferme, Ernest.

Il y avait tant d’émotions qui passaient dans la voix d’Ernest, entre la peine et la frustration, mais aussi la pitié et l’impuissance, et Felix se dit qu’il devrait avoir une conversation avec lui à propos de respecter les décisions prises par son supérieur.

Annette semblait osciller entre l’envie de hurler et celle de déchaîner sa magie, mais elle ne fit que regarder Felix avec chagrin et regret. Il lui offrit un si faible sourire il n’était pas sûr qu’elle l’ait vu.

— Je n’aurais pas pensé que tu te montrerais aussi altruiste et stupide, s’esclaffa Cornelia, ne se cachant nullement. Fort bien. Emmenez-le.

Avant qu’Ernest ne fasse quoi que ce soit qui les mettrait dans une autre situation difficile à gérer, Felix l’éloigna de lui en le poussant de toutes ses forces, tandis que les gardes se saisirent d’un bras chacun pour le conduire hors de la salle du trône. Ernest lâcha un cri d’indignation, et s’apprêtait à le suivre quand Cornelia l’interpela.

— Je peux augmenter le nombre de coups, vous savez. Si j’étais vous, je respecterais le vœu de votre seigneur.  
— Vile sorcière, jura Ernest, les mots ruisselant de poison.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, Felix n’entendait que le rire de Cornelia.

* * *

Le château de Fhirdiad possédait plusieurs terrains d’entraînement de taille variable pour accommoder le nombre hallucinant de chevaliers qui venaient en visite. Felix avait passé de nombreuses heures dans celui réservé à la garde royale, large à ciel ouvert avec des rangées et des rangées d’armes d’entraînement, le sol de sable entretenu à toute heure de la journée — Glenn s’y entraînait avec leur prince, et Felix le suivait partout où il allait. Cependant, ils se dirigeaient vers un terrain plus petit, accueillant ceux désirant s’adonner à des exercices d’habileté et d’équilibre.

C’était également là où ils avaient consigné l’escouade d’Ernest en attendant que l’audience se termine. Les treize soldats qui les avaient accompagnés se retournèrent comme un seul homme et les dévisagèrent, la confusion trop grande pour qu’ils s’expriment. Les soldats impériaux qui les surveillaient se placèrent devant les portes après qu’ils soient entrés.

Felix ne leur offrit pas d’explication et les gardes non plus. Il fut mené à un tripode en bois, devant les poteaux servant de cible, et l’un des deux gardes le poussa tout contre. Accroché sur un pique se balançait un fouet en cuir épais, la lanière irrégulière et fourchue après avoir été maintes fois utilisée. Cette dernière faisait facilement au moins soixante centimètres de longueur et trois de largeur. Ah, ils avaient déjà tout prévu.

— Veste, gilet, chemise, tout y passe, déclara l’autre garde.

Felix s’exécuta presque mécaniquement. Inutile d’allonger le temps plus que nécessaire. La fraîcheur de l’été fit frissonner son corps, mais il s’estimait heureux que cela ne se passait pas en hiver.

Des murmures s’élevèrent parmi les chevaliers. Lorsque Felix leva les bras, une corde s’enroulant autour de ses poignets tandis que ses chevilles furent attachées contre chaque pied du tripode, des exclamations les remplacèrent.

— Lord Fraldarius !  
— Que signifie tout ça ?  
— Fermez vos clapets ou votre Lord Fraldarius va jamais se relever, rugit le garde.

Un rire remonta le long de la gorge de Felix. L’obéissance aveugle pour préserver les autres d’un mal plus grave était une notion vraiment absurde. Complètement absurde.

Ce n’était pas de l’altruisme. Felix n’était pas quelqu’un d’altruiste.

Des éclats de voix retentirent avec le claquement du premier coup de fouet. Felix serra les dents, les muscles de son dos se contractant face à la violence du coup alors qu’une sensation de brûlure se répandit comme si une flamme effleurait sa peau. Le deuxième coup arriva plus vite qu’il ne le pensait et il ferma les paupières, un sifflement restant coincé dans sa trachée. Un brouhaha avait remplacé les cris.

— Je crois pas qu’on a besoin de vous dire que vous devriez vous tenir à carreau.

La troisième lacération ne fut pas moins douloureuse mais Felix s’y attendait. Il s’obstinait à garder le silence, sa mâchoire tendue et ne se relâchant sous aucun prétexte. Le quatrième et le cinquième coup de fouet précédèrent l’arrivée d’Ernest et d’Annette, conduits jusqu’ici par encore d’autres gardes, et Felix n’avaient pas besoin de voir leurs visages pour deviner l’effroi qui s’y dessinait.

Le dixième coup de fouet lui infligea une souffrance particulièrement plus vive, et il parvint à ne laisser passer qu’une longue expiration tremblante entre ses lèvres.

Un sanglot échappa à Annette lorsque son dos couvert de sang accueillit le quinzième coup.

Felix contemplait distraitement les raisons qui auraient pu pousser le Roi Lambert à ordonner une flagellation quand le vingtième coup arriva. Ses poignets le faisaient souffrir et il commençait à perdre de la sensation dans ses bras, suspendus et tirés vers le haut pour lui interdire le moindre mouvement.

Vingt-et-un, vingt-deux, vingt-trois, les coups s’enchaînèrent et Felix se laissa hypnotiser par la tentation de fermer les yeux et simplement oublier. La douleur brouillait son esprit. Sa tête devenait lourde, se ballottant dans tous les sens, ne trouvant aucun point d’ancrage. Il fut réveillé par une main gantée claquant sa joue.

— Hé, on ne meurt pas avant la fin.

Felix cligna des yeux, ressaisissant un peu de clarté. Le garde le toisait du regard. Même avec l’esprit réduit en bouillie, Felix fit la seule choses qui lui passa par la tête et — il lui cracha au visage.

Deux coups de fouet acharnés furent successivement administrés, brisant la peau qu’ils touchaient et faisant couler le sang à flot alors que des cris de colère et des insultes accompagnaient chaque coup. D’autres coups s’ensuivirent immédiatement, comme si le fouet ne pouvait plus être contrôlé et que se plier à sa volonté était inéluctable. Felix refusa, refusa d’ouvrir la bouche et les équiper d’un outil d’humiliation supplémentaire. Peut-être que cela serait fini plus vite que prévu.

— Toi, va vérifier qu’il va pas clamser.

C’était le vingt-neuvième ou le trentième coup quand de petites bottes entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Se concentrer sur un point focal requérait trop d’énergie et d’efforts pour que Felix parvienne à le faire correctement, la sueur se glissant dans ses yeux et son sang tambourinant dans son crâne. Une main fébrile lui caressa les cheveux, tendrement, et il plissa les yeux pour essayer de discerner le visage de la personne se tenant en face de lui. La simple couleur orange le fit soupirer et fermer de nouveau les paupières, affligé.

— An’ette, chuchota-t-il, car il n’était pas assez cohérent pour former une phrase.  
— Il… Il est conscient, déclara-t-elle avec une voix étranglée. N-Ne faudrait-il pas lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de… de continuer ?  
— S’il est conscient il peut endurer la suite.

Ernest lui raconterait plus tard qu’Annette fut violemment écartée, malgré ses gesticulations et la mutinerie dont elle fit preuve. Les gardes auraient continué à déchiqueter son dos, sans relâche, sans jamais vérifier s’il était toujours en état de recevoir le châtiment, car au bout du quarante-cinquième coup de fouet et jusqu’à la fin, il n’avait fait que hurler jusqu’à en perdre sa voix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Au prochain chapitre :D
> 
> / [twitter](https://twitter.com/kornetable)


	3. Où les rouages sont enclenchés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut !
> 
> Désolée du retard, je suis dans une période occupée et comme vous l'avez constaté, mes chapitres deviennent des monstres et mon scénario a développé une conscience mdr. Cette fic ne fera donc pas 3 chapitres maximum...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L’effort requis pour ouvrir ses yeux ne devrait pas être aussi pénible, tirant sur ses paupières et forçant sa vision à s’ajuster à la lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre. Pendant une longue minute seule la confusion remplissait son esprit, voilant toute autre pensée dont la formation n’était de toute manière pas cohérente. Felix leva la tête vers la source de lumière, ses longues mèches de cheveux tombant sur son visage, et dut plisser les yeux pour s’en protéger. Le soleil était déjà assez haut dans le ciel, ce qui signifiait qu’ils approchaient de midi, mais il n’avait aucune idée du jour qu’ils étaient.

Le fait qu’il soit allongé sur son ventre, dans un lit, n’éveillait pas la panique en lui ; il reconnaissait les murs jaunâtres et les épaisses tapisseries qui avaient été placées comme arme contre le froid pour garder un semblant de chaleur dans la pièce. La table se trouvant à côté de son lit était garnie de deux verres d’eau, d’un livre et d’un carnet dont les coins avaient été abîmés par le temps ou par négligence. Ces objets ne lui appartenaient pas, mais il avait le souvenir de les avoir déjà vus.

Felix soupira longuement, d’ores et déjà épuisé, et se rendormit.

* * *

Le ciel bleu avait laissé place à une étendue rougeâtre parsemée de nuages lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux. Le réveil se fit plus doucement et moins lourd, et avec la brume qui s’était dissipée de son esprit, il se rendit compte que la douleur persistante dans son corps émanait de son dos. Tout lui revint en mémoire, et un juron s’échappa de sa bouche, autant par mépris pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait que par frustration pour ses blessures lancinantes.

— Oh, Felix !

Un écran orange envahit son champ de vision ; il associait toujours cette couleur à des sourires et de la bonne humeur, alors il fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il aperçut le visage pincé et tiré d’Annette.

— Ne bougez surtout pas, vous risqueriez de souffrir encore plus.

Il n’en avait au départ absolument pas l’intention, mais maintenant qu’Annette avait semé l’idée dans sa tête, il ressentit la soudaine envie de se redresser, au moins pour être dans une position correcte pour discuter. Il amorça un mouvement avec ses bras, et instantanément Annette se jeta sur lui pour le maintenir cloué au lit par les épaules.

— J’ai l’impression que vous le faîtes exprès, grommela-t-elle. J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu, mais vous allez devoir rester alité pendant un moment.

Elle lui tendit un verre d’eau plein, apparemment ayant été préparé et trônant sur la table de chevet pour son réveil, l’autre verre étant déjà à moitié vide. Felix agrippa le verre avec des doigts plus fébriles qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, et but à petite gorgée — de toute évidence sa posture ne l’autorisait pas à vider le contenu d’une traite. L’eau descendit dans sa gorge avec une fraîcheur presque réconfortante. Il rendit le verre à Annette, se sentant moins déboussolé maintenant qu’il pouvait de nouveau user de sa voix.

— C’est combien de temps, « un moment » ?

Annette grimaça. Ses cheveux n’avaient reçu qu’un coup de peigne, dépourvus de leur éclat habituel, et Felix discernait clairement les cernes sous ses yeux, preuve du travail acharné qu’elle avait sans doute effectué. 

— Au moins trois semaines, et je serai plus rassurée si vous ne fassiez aucun exercice physique avant un mois, murmura-t-elle. Toutes les plaies ne vont pas disparaître, beaucoup vont laisser des cicatrices.

Une sensation désagréable proche de l’effroi enfonça ses griffes dans son estomac. Felix s’agita, sifflant et gesticulant, ignorant la douleur qui lacérait son dos pour se hisser sur ses avant-bras. Annette posa une main sur la sienne, calmement, comme si elle savait qu’il serait futile de l’arrêter une deuxième fois.

— Je peux pas rester sans rien faire pendant un mois, persifla-t-il. C’est ridicule. Il y a des stratégies à élaborer, des informations à récolter, et Cornelia va pas se faire détrôner toute seule !  
— Felix, je comprends votre frustration, mais vous n’irez pas loin si vous ne vous rétablissez pas.  
— Je sortirai de ce lit dans deux semaines. Ces blessures ne sont rien.

A l’exception d’une sensation de brûlure amplifiée à chacun de ses mouvements et de frottement contre les bandages, il ne sentait pas son dos. Il ne pouvait pas encore tester la force de ses jambes, mais il ne serait pas surpris s’il trébuchait tel un faon faisant ses premiers pas dans le monde. Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas rester oisif pendant aussi longtemps et laisser son corps mollir alors qu’ils avaient une guerre à gagner.

Annette resserra sa prise sur sa main, le forçant à la regarder. Ses yeux remplis d’épuisement l’observaient avec tristesse, mais la courbe de ses lèvres était résolue.

— J’ai cru que vous alliez mourir ! Savez-vous la quantité de sang que vous avez perdue ? Je vous ai drogué pour que vous soyez inconscient pendant trois jours !

Son autre main vint froisser le tissu de sa robe tandis qu’elle tentait de réguler son souffle, sa poitrine se soulevant avec chacune de ses respirations de colère. Sa voix tremblait.

— C’était affreux, Felix. J’ai assisté à votre punition, impuissante, et vous osez me demander de vous laisser partir comme ça ? Hors de question.

Annette était l’une des femmes les plus fortes que Felix connaissait. Elle ne reculait devant rien, acceptait les défis et s’extrayait des situations délicates avec toujours plus d’ingéniosité. Elle était un élément indispensable à leur armée, mais à cet instant, elle n’était qu’une personne terrifiée et incertaine de ce qui allait leur arriver. Felix resta silencieux, recevant cette réprimande avec autant de grâce qu’il pouvait en réprimant le remords qui grimpait dans sa gorge. Il détourna la tête, mais il inversa la position de leurs mains, et il la serra à son tour.

— Je ne suis pas mort, et je ne compte pas mourir de sitôt, indiqua-t-il. Ne vous en faites pas.

Le soupir qui passa entre les lèvres d’Annette était frémissant, mais sa voix avait retrouvé une note rassurée.

— Tant que je serai là, personne ne mourra, affirma-t-elle. Ne refaites plus jamais une bêtise pareille.

* * *

Ernest déboula dans l’infirmerie avec l’énergie et le regard d’une personne dont le sang avait fusionné avec de la caféine.

— Lord Fraldarius ! Vous êtes réveillé !

En trois grands pas il atteignit le lit et se pencha, les mains planant au-dessus de Felix, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Son visage arborait une expression de pur soulagement et de joie non dissimulée ; cela n’était pas inhabituel venant de lui, mais Felix trouva cela tout de même un peu embarrassant à regarder, puisqu’il s’agissait d’une émotion dirigée vers lui.

— Je n’allais pas mourir, marmonna-t-il, préférant fixer du regard la tête du lit.  
— Bien sûr que non, mais je suis quand même heureux de voir que vous allez bien, rétorqua Ernest avec un petit sourire. Ou tout du moins, aussi bien que vous pouvez l’être. Lady Dominic est une grande soigneuse, mais votre corps doit guérir de lui-même.

La simple mention de sa période de convalescence suffisait à rendre son humeur beaucoup plus aigre. Une journée complète ne s’était même pas encore écoulée, et il se sentait déjà impatient, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes qui ne désiraient que tenir une épée.

Ernest s’empara d’un tabouret et s’installa près de la table, où il y posa une main, la paume tout contre la surface, comme pour s’y appuyer et s’en servir de support.

— Je n’ai pas contacté Monsieur le Duc, confia-t-il sur un ton un peu conspirateur. J’imagine que vous voulez garder ce qui s’est passé secret ?

Et ce fut une raison de plus pour que Felix accorde un peu plus sa confiance à Ernest.

— J’aurais effectivement préféré que cet incident soit oublié, mais les soldats de l’escouade vont forcément en parler, grogna Felix. Même si vous ne contactez pas mon père, il finira par le savoir. Il se doute bien que Cornelia a réservé un jugement pour l’affront qu’on lui a causé.

Cependant, son père ne souhaiterait en aucun cas provoquer davantage de problèmes, par peur que la situation dégénère et devienne hors de contrôle. Felix se renfrogna à la pensée que sa petite opération avait sans aucun doute déclenché les rouages de l’engrenage signalant une guerre encore plus acharnée. Fhirdiad n’avait pour le moment pas été le théâtre d’une quelconque bataille ; tous les soldats impériaux et ceux ayant retourné leur veste constituaient un corps militaire trop important pour être vaincu aisément.

Ernest passa une main dans ses cheveux, tout aussi déboussolé qu’il l’était lors de leur entretien avec Cornelia. Il possédait du bon sens et son jugement était rapide, mais peut-être qu’il devrait endurcir son cœur davantage pour réellement affronter ce qui se passait autour de lui.

— Qu’avez-vous prévu de faire ?  
— Sortir de ce lit au plus vite, déjà, se plaignit Felix avec frustration. Et ensuite on continue à planifier.

Ernest le regarda avec tellement de sympathie que Felix crut bien que cela se transformerait en moquerie.

— Lady Dominic m’a prévenu, vous allez devoir vous reposer pendant au moins trois semaines.  
— J’ai pas le souvenir d’avoir engagé un lieutenant qui faisait aussi office de nounou.

Entre la surveillance sur le chemin du retour de Gautier et à présent le subtil avertissement qu’Ernest garderait un œil sur lui, Felix se sentit soudainement pris pour un enfant incapable de faire ses propres choix, ou de respecter les consignes que l’on lui avait données. Son mécontentement dut se glisser sur les traits de son visage, car Ernest émit un rire, secoua la tête comme si les mots de Felix lui paraissaient des plus étranges.

— Probablement pas, mais ça ne me dérange pas de veiller sur vous et votre imprévisibilité.

Un autre soldat aurait reçu l’un des sermons les plus sévères de sa vie — Felix se contenta de grogner et de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Allez vous entraîner ou chercher des informations utiles au lieu de perdre votre temps ici.

Et Ernest rit à gorge déployée, obéissant à son seigneur, non sans lui adresser un dernier hochement de tête en guise d’au revoir. Felix laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller, haïssant chaque minute qu’il passait dans ce maudit lit.

* * *

La première semaine fut la plus torturante — Annette lui avait scrupuleusement indiqué quels médicaments il devait prendre à quel moment de la journée, veillait sur lui une bonne partie de la journée pour changer ses bandages et nettoyer les cicatrices, et lui racontait ce qu’elle faisait le reste du temps (elle étudiait, s’entraînait, discutait avec des nobles prétentieux, écrivait à Mercedes). Parfois, elle s’occupait des cheveux de Felix, non-attachés et qui cascadaient de part et d’autre de sa tête en de longues traînées, car elle disait les trouver magnifiques, et Felix ne comprenait pas vraiment cette fascination que tout le monde avait pour ses cheveux. Elle notait beaucoup de choses dans son carnet, des détails étranges qu’elle trouvait dans le château ou des brouillons de chansons qu’elle griffonnait lorsqu’elle n’avait plus rien à faire. Felix fut autorisé à lire le brouillon des paroles uniquement parce qu’il s’ennuyait et qu’il aurait exigé qu’Annette chante si elle ne le laissait pas s’occuper d’une manière ou d’une autre. Les mots s’alignaient en de petites phrases qui rimaient, bien qu’elles ne fassent pas beaucoup sens, comme d’habitude — pourquoi Annette parlait-elle d’un « escrimeur » qui s’était transformé en « rieur » ?

Annette l’autorisa à marcher dans la chambre lors de la deuxième semaine. Elle refusait toujours qu’il s’aventure dans les couloirs du château par peur qu’il ne provoque des bagarres et des disputes inutiles, mais après un jour de négociation impliquant mille et une précautions et de nombreux levers d’yeux au ciel, elle céda. Felix fut donc un homme libre de marcher où bon lui semblait, mais avec l’interdiction totale de manier tout objet pointu destiné à la guerre ou au duel ou à tout autre affrontement qui finirait par envoyer quelqu’un à l’infirmerie (dans ce cas précis, il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit lui).

De toute manière, il n’aurait pas pu faire quoi que ce soit, puisque Ernest avait décidé de devenir son ombre. Il l’accompagnait à chaque fois qu’il quittait sa chambre, tout sourire et émettant une aura un peu trop enthousiaste selon Felix.

— Vous n’avez rien d’autre à faire ?  
— Il est de mon devoir de vous protéger, je ne vais pas vous abandonner alors que vous êtes encore convalescent.  
— Je n’ai pas besoin de votre protection, Ernest, combien de fois dois-je vous le dire ?

Felix soupira bruyamment et se pinça l’arête du nez, tentant de faire abstraction de la façon dont Ernest ignorait ses propos joyeusement. Il aurait dû se douter que cette liberté viendrait avec une contrepartie.

Son dos l’empêchait de faire des mouvements brusques, et il ne pouvait pas marcher pendant une période prolongée, ce qui le forçait à toujours calculer précisément ses itinéraires afin d’éviter des rencontres déplaisantes. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas contrôler les activités des autres personnes ; Ernest changea totalement d’humeur et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, les épaules carrées et le regard durci, tandis que Felix plissa les yeux et croisa les bras, les pieds fermement plantés au sol.

— Général Vasseur, dit Felix d’un ton neutre, n’offrant ni salut ni hochement de tête.  
— Le petit Fraldarius, grommela Joseph Vasseur. Vous êtes vivant à ce que je vois.  
— A votre plus grand désarroi, j’imagine.

Joseph Vasseur avait été l’un des plus généraux les plus hauts gradés de l’armée royale, au service du régent Rufus Blaiddyd après que le Roi Lambert ait péri. Toujours vêtu de sa complexe armure noire, il toisait tous ceux qu’il croisait du regard et les jaugeait constamment. Sa grande taille et son corps aussi meurtri par les guerres incessantes que renforcé par un entraînement rigoureux faisaient de lui un tas de muscles intimidant. Il avait combattu avec acharnement et défendu son pays sans jamais faillir, alors son allégeance à l’Empire cinq ans auparavant fut perçu comme un coup de couteau dans la poitrine.

— Vous devriez cesser d’agir de façon aussi insensée, poursuivit Joseph. Le Duché est bien plus puissant que la misérable résistance que vous menez, avec Gautier. Pour une raison qui m’est inconnue, Cornelia se montre indulgente avec vous.  
— Je ne doute pas que tout ce que voulez, c’est de vous frotter à ma lame, provoqua Felix, les yeux voilés par la colère. Dès qu’une opportunité pour accéder à un poste de pouvoir vous a été offerte, vous avez jeté votre dignité et êtes devenu le toutou de l’Empire. J’ai pas besoin d’entendre des leçons de la part d’un traître comme vous.

Joseph, tout comme le Général Auguste de Hauterive, possédait cette façade de calme qui ne se brisait que très rarement. Les insultes et les mots acerbes de Felix ne firent que frôler ce mur d’impassibilité. Il continuait à dévisager Felix d’une façon qui indiquait que tôt ou tard, la vérité tomberait, et qu’il compterait parmi le camp des gagnants.

— Tant de naïveté ne m’étonne guère, souffla-t-il. La prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas que des coups de fouet.

L’esquisse d’un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— J’espère pour vous que votre dos se rétablira. Vous avez été prévenu, Felix.

Joseph s’en alla sans un mot de plus, ses pas résonnant dans le hall tels un sinistre avertissement. Felix attendit qu’il soit hors de vue pour détendre ses épaules et reprendre sa marche. Ernest lui emboîta le pas avec inquiétude.

— Lord Fraldarius, je ne souhaite pas me montrer plus insolent qu’à l’accoutumée–  
— Comme si ça allait vous empêcher d’ouvrir votre bouche.  
— Mais peut-être que vous devriez… contrôler ce que vous dîtes, être moins virulent. Vous savez très bien que le Général Vasseur est quelqu’un sans scrupule.

Maintes victoires lui avaient été attribuées, pour avoir réprimé des rébellions et des conflits avec des pertes minimes. Il avait été un composant important pour l’armée pendant des années et des années, bénéficiant d’une confiance royale et d’une oreille attentive pour ses conseils militaires. Felix ne le connaissait pas personnellement, il avait seulement entendu parler de ses exploits, mais il mentirait s’il déclarait que les ambitions démesurées de Joseph transformées en avidité pour le pouvoir lui étaient apparues comme évidentes. N’importe qui pouvait cacher son jeu et révéler sa vraie nature lorsque l’on s’y attendait le moins.

Cette pensée lui retourna l’estomac et il la chassa de son esprit — ils n’avaient pas le temps de ruminer sur des faits passés et sur des fantômes. Felix n’apprécierait probablement jamais assez qu’Ernest encaissait ses remarques sans broncher.

— Vous n’espérez tout de même pas qu’on peut rester diplomatique dans ce contexte ? Ça ne sert à rien de prétendre qu’on ne va pas finir par s’entretuer.

Ernest émit un son entre la douleur et la frustration.

— Je sais bien que vous n’allez pas vous laisser faire, mais vous vous mettez dans des situations dangereuses. Nous n’allons pas éternellement nous en sortir indemnes.

Un nœud se forma dans l’estomac de Felix ; il lança un regard en biais à Ernest, qui l’observait avec cette compassion mêlée à de la bienveillance qui réussissait toujours à remuer un sentiment déplaisant en lui. Les blessures sur son dos pulsaient et le picotaient, comme si elles avaient choisi ce moment opportun pour appuyer les propos d’Ernest. Felix détourna le regard.

— Je trouverai toujours une solution, promit-il.

Ernest ne répondit rien — son silence apportait assez de réponses.

Même de sa propre bouche, cela sonnait comme une demi-assurance.

* * *

Cornelia se promenait dans la cour du château comme si elle en était la maîtresse ; elle avait pris bien ses aises et se comportait comme si tout le monde devait courber l’échine au moindre mot de sa part. Felix haïssait plus que tout cette condescendance et cet air suffisant qu’elle arborait en toute circonstance, car elle était virtuellement intouchable.

Ne désirant aucunement avoir une conversation agaçante avec elle, Felix changea de parcours et décida de rejoindre ses soldats. Ces derniers s’entraînaient dans l’un des terrains les moins fréquentés ou allaient en ville pour décompresser, mais Felix se doutait bien qu’ils étaient mal à l’aise. Nombre d’entre eux avaient visité Fhirdiad et passé du temps auprès des autres chevaliers et la Garde Royale, mais l’atmosphère à la capitale avait changé du tout au tout, sans compter sur le fait que personne ne pouvait déterminer qui était allié, et qui était ennemi. Même au sein du territoire de Fraldarius, Felix ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de la possibilité d’espions et de traîtres. Il espérait sincèrement que son père soit aussi vigilant que lui.

Il poussa les portes du terrain d’entraînement, et instantanément les soldats formèrent un cercle autour de lui, déferlant des questions et des inquiétudes auxquelles Felix apporta un semblant de réponse uniquement pour les apaiser. Sa convalescence se passait mieux qu’il ne le pensait mais cela n’en restait pas moins pénible, ils n’avaient toujours pas d’ordres et ils allaient devoir rester à Fhirdiad pendant encore quelque temps. Ernest lui adressa un petit sourire, malgré le fait que les traits de son visage demeuraient tout aussi fatigués, comme s’il restait éveillé toute la nuit à retourner des problèmes dans tous les sens sans jamais trouver une solution adéquate. Cet homme allait finir par avoir des cheveux blancs avant d’atteindre trente-cinq ans.

— Vous êtes bien matinal aujourd’hui, je n’ai pas même pas encore eu le temps d’aller vous rendre visite, taquina-t-il.

Certains soldats réprimèrent leurs rires, mais leurs lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire discret. Felix leva les yeux au ciel.

— C’est une heure normale pour s’entraîner, indiqua-t-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous demander de m’affronter.

Il savait pertinemment que tout le monde s’attendait à ce qu’il fasse quelque chose d’irréfléchi qui le conduirait à aggraver ses blessures, mais Felix n’était pas stupide à ce point — il n’allait pas réduire en cendres ses chances de se rétablir le plus vite possible. La période préconisée par Annette lui paraissait tout de même trop longue ; presque deux semaines s’étaient écoulées et il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Ernest hocha la tête et reprit les exercices avec l’escouade. Felix les observa pendant un moment à pratiquer des séries de coups d’estoc et de jeu de jambes pour garder leur agilité et leurs réflexes. Ils enchaînèrent sur des échanges d’attaques et de parades, et Felix dut intervenir à quelques reprises pour leur dire ce qui leur manquait ou ce qu’ils ne faisaient pas correctement. Il commenta et donna des critiques lors des duels, reproduisant les mouvements qu’il considérait les plus appropriés sans pour autant épuiser son corps. Ses mots imprégnés d’une sévérité sans pareille aurait fait fuir plus d’un, mais il n’allait pas se montrer doux alors qu’ils devaient combattre dans une guerre. Cela serait irresponsable et naïf de leur part de croire qu’ils progresseraient sans que quelqu’un ne vienne les secouer un peu.

Il finit par s’asseoir sur les bancs autour du terrain avec une épée d’entraînement à la main, effectuant des gestes simples mais précis afin de réhabituer son corps à quelque chose de plus physique. Les mouvements plus secs tiraient sur la peau encore fragile de son dos et il dut ravaler des sifflements de douleur chaque fois que cela arrivait ; même rouler des épaules, en étant un peu trop brusque, pouvait provoquer un picotement désagréable, et au bout de dix minutes Felix en eut plus qu’assez de se sentir aussi faible qu’une marionnette que l’on venait d’achever. Il se leva et changea de posture, ses gestes devenaient progressivement frustrés et négligés, et plus qu’un entraînement satisfaisant il en tirait un résultat amer. Il jeta son épée au sol et prit une grande inspiration, tentant vainement de ne pas se laisser consommer par une déception inévitable.

Ernest s’approcha et inclina sa tête. Il ne lui dit rien, se contentant de lui passer une gourde encore remplie d’eau, que Felix accepta avec réticence. Il en but le tiers et la rendit à son lieutenant qui persistait à toujours le regarder avec ce même regard de compassion.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de votre pitié, cracha Felix en lui tournant le dos.  
— Je vous assure que ce n’est pas de la pitié, répliqua Ernest. Je veille simplement sur vous. Lady Dominic serait mécontente d’apprendre que vous ne prenez pas soin de vous.  
— Annette sait à quoi s’attendre.

Il quitta le terrain d’entraînement, et pour une fois Ernest ne le suivit pas. Cela n’avait que peu d’importance, puisque Annette se trouvait là, adossée contre le mur près de la porte, comme si elle savait parfaitement qu’il s’agissait du seul endroit où il aurait pu se rendre de si bon matin. Felix soupira longuement.

— Épargnez-moi vos réprimandes, j’ai été prudent.

Annette secoua la tête telle une soigneuse qui faisait de son mieux pour être patiente à toute épreuve.

— J’imagine que vous n’avez pas encore pris de petit-déjeuner, dit-elle. Venez avec moi.

Felix haussa les épaules, reconnaissant un combat perdu d’avance lorsqu’il en voyait un. La robe que portait Annette était d’une belle couleur vert émeraude, simple et ample avec peu de broderies ou d’accessoires — visiblement, elle allait continuer à s’habiller sobrement afin de ne pas attirer le regard jusqu’à la fin.

Ils ne se rendirent pas à la salle à manger principale du château, réservée à la famille royale et à ses plus proches amis ; cette fois-ci, ils allèrent directement aux cuisines en ignorant les regards désapprobateurs des nobles et des chevaliers qu’ils croisaient, alliés au Duché ou non, et se faufilèrent parmi les cuisiniers. Felix connaissait bien l’équipe qui y travaillait, et malgré leurs sinistres circonstances, il était heureux de constater que la grande majorité du personnel était restée. Cela signifiait que leurs escapades alimentaires se traduisaient toujours en de brèves discussions avec le couple qui gérait les cuisines depuis plus de trente ans.

— Felix, mon garçon, je suis ravi de te voir sain et sauf ! s’exclama Gabriel, les yeux remplis de gentillesse.  
— Depuis ta dernière visite, on se demandait si tu allais mieux, renchérit Mary avec un sourire qui laisser transparaître une joie de vivre commutative.  
— Vous savez qu’il en faut plus pour me briser, répondit-il sans méchanceté.

Quand Felix était enfant, le couple avait veillé sur eux tant de fois, et les réprimandaient quand ils tentaient d’attraper plus de friandises qu’il n’avaient droit. Felix n’en voulait pas particulièrement mais il suivait Sylvain et Ingrid, l’un agissant par espièglerie et l’autre par gourmandise. Glenn prétendait ne pas les avoir vus, et Dimitri… Dimitri restait avec Felix, comme une présence rassurante, tout en gardant un œil sur leurs amis.

Il était inutile de s’encombrer de souvenirs d’une époque révolue. Annette discuta un moment avec eux, toujours enjoués à l’idée d’échanger avec des personnes en qui ils pouvaient faire confiance, puis ils s’en allèrent, leur petit-déjeuner en main. Felix foudroya du regard quiconque il croisait, n’ayant pas la patience d’amuser la galerie en les laissant s’approcher pour une affaire ou une remarque. De temps en temps, des chevaliers qu’il reconnaissait vaguement comme appartenant à la Garde Royale ou ayant servi sous le commandement d’un autre général, Barbara Chaplin, leur lançaient des regards inquisiteurs, parfois accompagnés d’un léger sourire. Felix ne comprenait pas toujours le langage corporel des gens en dehors d’un combat ; il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui poussait les gens à placer leur confiance en quelqu’un qu’ils ne connaissaient pas personnellement, ou pourquoi croire qu’il s’agissait de la meilleure marche à suivre. Il voyait dans ces regards une lueur non dissimulée, brillant d’espoir ou de rêve. Il voyait des soldats les regarder comme s’ils étaient des sauveurs.

Felix avait accepté son châtiment et avait par conséquent protégé ses soldats, mais il n’avait rien d’un sauveur. Bien que lui et Annette montraient les crocs et ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds, cela ne signifiait pas que leurs actions aboutiraient à quoi que ce soit. Était-ce de l’optimisme ou de la bêtise de penser que deux héritiers dont les pères couraient après un spectre, aux territoires prêts à se faire avaler, pouvaient changer le cours des choses ?

— Je reconnais cette expression, ne réfléchissez pas trop.

Annette lui offrit un sourire plein de tendresse et de bravoure.

— Les soldats encore loyaux à la couronne pensent qu’on peut renverser la situation, poursuivit-elle. Ces dernières semaines, et encore plus depuis votre punition, ils ont essayé de me dire qu’ils croyaient en moi et ma cause.

Ils avaient atteint la chambre dans laquelle Felix séjournait, après qu’il ait dû quitter le confort de l’infirmerie du château. Ils s’installèrent à la petite table, à l’abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Felix resta silencieux.

— Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas sûre moi-même pourquoi ils ont tant d’espoirs en nous. Nous avons à peine réussi à faire bouger les choses. Puis, je me suis rappelé qu’ils étaient des soldats obéissant à leur commandant, un peu comme mon père.

Elle se pinça les lèvres, triturant le morceau de pain qu’elle avait entre les mains. Felix ne savait jamais comment dissiper son malaise à chaque fois qu’elle mentionnait Gilbert — un sujet épineux qui ne cessait de s’aggraver au fil des jours. Mais Annette était résiliente, et elle voyait toujours au-delà de ses préoccupations immédiates.

— Ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose, et ils ont probablement peur de se faire éliminer s’ils se rebellent comme nous le faisons. Paradoxalement, nous avons plus de libertés parce que nous avons de la valeur aux yeux de Cornelia, malgré notre champ d’action réduit. Ils attendant un miracle.  
— On ne peut pas leur offrir quelque chose qu’on ne possède pas, souligna Felix.

Annette gardait ce sourire qui illuminait son visage et qui attisait la flamme en elle.

— Non, bien sûr que non, mais nous pouvons essayer. Nous continuerons d’essayer tant que nous serons vivants, car nous nous relevons à chaque défaite. Felix, vous êtes toujours là, même après ce qui s’est passé à la frontière avec Gautier.

Il était toujours à la capitale et non avec Sylvain pour combattre, étaient ses paroles.

— Je trouve que c’est réconfortant, en fait, avoua Annette. Il y a des gens qui comptent sur nous, ça nous met un peu de pression sur les épaules mais je sais que nous ne faisons pas tout ça en vain. Je ne vais pas les décevoir.

Rien d’absurde ne sortait de la bouche d’Annette, lorsqu’elle focalisait toute son énergie sur la guerre. Elle pouvait se laisser emporter par ses idées folles ou se faire engloutir par son anxiété, mais à cet instant précis, Felix sentait qu’elle était la plus résolue des deux. Un rire s’échappa de sa gorge, et elle le dévisagea, un peu confuse, un peu boudeuse.

— Qu’ai-je dit d’amusant ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Rien du tout, répliqua Felix, toujours rieur. Ça me rassure de voir que vous êtes fidèle à vous-même. On peut y arriver, à nous deux.

Les pupilles d’Annette scintillèrent encore davantage, et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Felix s’imprégna de toute la vaillance dont elle irradiait, pour avancer et persévérer.

* * *

Felix avait lentement repris l’entraînement, au bout de trois semaines. Il devait toujours surveiller ses mouvements et changer ses bandages, mais dans l’ensemble, Annette avait considéré sa convalescence comme prometteuse et avait accepté de le laisser gesticuler dans tous les sens, une épée à la main. Ernest, en bonne nounou qu’il était, faisait en sorte qu’il ne s’épuisait pas.

Felix reçut deux lettres de Rodrigue. La première n’avait été qu’une succession de questions et d’inquiétudes déguisées en recommandations, auxquelles Felix répondit le plus succinctement possible. Comme il l’avait expliqué à Ernest, cacher la vérité serait une perte d’énergie puisque les rumeurs circulaient rapidement ; de plus, Rodrigue serait capable de venir lui-même à Fhirdiad pour s’assurer de la survie de son fils, et Felix désirait aucunement que cela se produise, étant donné que la situation avec Gautier demeurait instable.

Il s’agissait par ailleurs du sujet de la deuxième lettre. Passées les formalités et les gratitudes que les blessures guériraient, Rodrigue mentionna que les tensions s’étaient calmées et qu’il n’y avait pas de danger de représailles, ou très peu de chances que le Margrave les considère comme des traîtres.

Et c’était tout. C’était absurde.

— Pourquoi mon père donnerait de telles informations par lettre ? s’exclama-t-il, froissant un peu les papiers. Si elles avaient été interceptées, ça en serait fini pour nous.  
— Lord Rodrigue a toujours une idée en tête, n’est-ce pas ? dit Annette, l’air concentré. Ou sinon il voulait simplement vous donner des nouvelles pour que vous ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de Gautier.  
— Ça reste incompréhensible.

Lors de la lune des Pluies Verdoyantes, alors que l’été commençait à toucher à sa fin, un groupe d’une dizaine de chevaliers de Gautier arriva aux portes de Fhirdiad, Sylvain à leur tête.

Felix s’attendait à un chaos sans nom ; il s’attendait à ce que les soldats sous les ordres de Cornelia bloquent le cortège, mais à la place, Sylvain parada dans la ville avec un grand sourire, comme s’il revenait triomphant d’une bataille pendant que des gardes les filaient de près pour les escorter jusqu’à l’intérieur du château. Lorsqu’il aperçut Felix le scruter, bouche bée, Sylvain lui fit un clin d’œil.

— Abruti, marmonna Felix.

Annette émit un rire nerveux.

Comme si les choses n’étaient pas assez étranges, un festin fut organisé pour accueillir leurs invités, et un garde vint chercher Felix et Annette pour y assister. Cela devenait n’importe quoi, et Felix était déterminé à découvrir ce qui se tramait dans ce château et pourquoi il n’était au courant de rien.

Habillés élégamment dans des couleurs sombres, allant du noir au bleu marine, agrémenté de doré et de blanc, Felix et Annette se rendirent ensemble dans la salle de réception. Ils ne furent pas autorisés à porter d’armes, malheureusement, donc Felix n’apporta ni épée, ni poignard — tout ce qu’il put cacher fut une lame dans la semelle de sa botte, et des aiguilles sous ses manches. Annette avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon tenu par une longue et épaisse épingle à cheveux, et elle lui avait confié, avec un sourire, que cela pourrait très bien servir d’arme en cas d’urgence. Felix était fier d’elle.

Malgré les ressources limitées dans le nord de Faerghus, la capitale semblait déborder de nourriture ; il n’y avait aucun doute que des vivres et de l’équipement étaient importés depuis l’Empire pour assurer le confort des personnes au pouvoir. Les habitants ne jouissaient pas d’un tel luxe. Un sentiment de dégoût envahit Felix lorsque des plateaux et des plateaux de mets en tous genres ornèrent les tables de la salle, reproduisant une scène de tableau de mauvais goût. Annette frottaient ses doigts gantés, très certainement perdue dans un conflit similaire.

Lorsque quelqu’un tira sur sa queue de cheval, Felix était prêt à étrangler l’agresseur à mains nues avant de faire volte-face et se rendre compte qu’il s’agissait de Sylvain, paré du bordeaux et du noir de Gautier, son éternel sourire sur le visage.

— Hey Felix, pas de chignon aujourd’hui ? chantonna-t-il.  
— T’es complètement malade, siffla Felix, se pinçant l’arête du nez.  
— Sylvain, je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ! s’écria Annette, beaucoup plus enjouée.

Annette passa ses bras derrière le dos de Sylvain, qui accepta l’embrassade avec entrain, tous les deux riant aux éclats. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis des années — l’état politique instable de Gautier faisait que peu de dignitaires voyageaient entre le territoire et la capitale, et le Margrave n’allait certainement pas laisser son seul héritier gambader dans la nature. L’échange dura quelques secondes, l’unité que formait Annette et Sylvain se balançant de droite à gauche avant de se séparer ; Sylvain tapota les avant-bras d’Annette avec approbation.

— Vous semblez en bonne santé, Annette. Et toujours aussi ravissante !  
— Oh, vous savez que ces flatteries ne marchent pas avec moi, pouffa Annette.

Puis elle baissa le ton, ajoutant sur un ton conspirateur :

— Surtout avec Felix dans les parages.

Felix se renfrogna mais cela ne fit rien pour cacher ses oreilles rougissantes, tandis que Sylvain et Annette gloussèrent et échangèrent des regards complices.

— Vous m’avez percé à jour, seul Felix acceptera mes compliments, ricana Sylvain, une main plaquée contre son cœur.  
— Arrête de dire n’importe quoi, grommela Felix.

Ses mots barbelés et sa posture un peu fermée ne dissuadèrent pas Sylvain d’enrouler un bras autour des épaules de Felix, qui se blottit doucement contre lui malgré ses remarques précédentes. Pendant un instant il se laissa bercer par la simple présence de Sylvain, la chaleur irradiant de son corps, et le réconfort qu’il apportait avec son seul sourire.

— Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Felix, murmura Sylvain.  
— Mh.

Annette lui lança un regard appuyé, satisfaite, et Felix leva les yeux au ciel face à ses taquineries.

Sylvain ne paraissait pas près de le lâcher, puisqu’il gardait son bras fermement là où il était, et poursuivit la conversation.

— Je suppose que Cornelia n’a rien dit ?  
— On était pas vraiment dans une situation où la discussion autour d’un thé était faisable, rappela Felix.

Sylvain observa Felix avec un œil inquisiteur, ses sourcils froncés dans un rare moment d’inquiétude transparente.

— Le Général de Hauterive nous a raconté ce qu’il s’est passé.

Les yeux de Sylvain parcoururent le visage de Felix, puis descendirent sur son corps et ses jambes, comme s’il pouvait évaluer les éventuelles blessures qui s’y dissimulaient. Des frissons et une douleur fantôme jaillirent de son dos, et Felix s’efforça de ne pas grimacer. Il leva une main et agrippa le poignet qui pendait par-dessus son épaule.

— La situation est réglée, ne t’en fais pas.  
— Ne l’écoutez pas, cet imbécile est chanceux de pouvoir marcher et bouger sans problème majeur ! s’exclama Annette, soudainement beaucoup moins gaie.

Felix aimait Annette, vraiment, mais à cet instant précis il avait envie de la bâillonner et de la pousser dans un placard jusqu’à la fin de la soirée. Sylvain resserra immédiatement sa prise autour de ses épaules et lui lança un regard paniqué, arborant une expression toujours aussi vulnérable et ouverte, son regard pétillant d’appréhension.

— Comment ça ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? interrogea-t-il. Tu devrais encore être en train de te reposer ?  
— C’est rien, je suis quasiment guéri, soupira Felix en secouant la tête. Annette exagère, c’est elle qui a gardé un œil sur mes blessures et a validé ma guérison.  
— Uniquement parce que vous étiez trop obstiné, clarifia Annette.  
— Ça répond pas à ma question, tu es grièvement blessé ?

Il y avait cette note d’immense impuissance qui faisait craquer la voix de Sylvain, comme si le simple fait que quelque chose se soit produit en son absence lui était insupportable. Felix planta son regard dans le sien, mais il s’en détourna rapidement lorsqu’il n’y vit que cette inquiétude qui réduisait ses pensées en cendres.

— J’ai des cicatrices dans le dos, admit-il. Plusieurs.

Aussitôt qu’il prononça ces mots Sylvain se détacha de lui et amorça un mouvement pour vérifier ses propos, mais il parut se rappeler qu’ils ne se trouvaient pas dans une situation lui permettant de faire ce que bon lui semblait. A la place, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, au diable sa coiffure rendue presque impeccable pour l’occasion.

— Le Général de Hauterive n’a pas fait mention d’un affrontement mortel, siffla-t-il.

Felix balaya la salle du regard, apercevant Cornelia s’avancer vers le centre, flanquée d’un côté du Général Vasseur et de l’autre d’un noble quelconque qui l’avait sûrement aidée à organiser cette fête ridicule.

— C’est pas à cause de l’attaque que j’ai menée contre Gautier, déclara-t-il sans lâcher Cornelia des yeux. Cornelia a pas apprécié ma façon de faire.

Annette s’approcha et prit ses mains dans les siennes, le forçant à diriger son attention sur elle. Elle secoua la tête, pointant discrètement du menton l’expression froide et calculée de Sylvain. Felix serra les dents.

— Ne va pas te foutre dans le pétrin parce que t’as pas pris le temps de réfléchir ! C’est pas comme si c’était la première fois que j’étais blessé.

Sylvain ne se départit pas de son expression frigide, mais il acquiesça lentement, d’une manière laissant supposer qu’il contournerait la situation pour mieux s’y frotter ensuite. Felix n’aimait pas ça du tout.

— Sylvain, je suis sérieux. Je sais pas pourquoi tu es ici à la capitale, mais ne fais rien d’insensé.

Le rappel de sa présence à Fhirdad ramena l’esprit de Sylvain, effaçant quelque peu l’aura noire qui l’entourait pour la remplacer par son charme pratiqué.

— Ah, oui, je crois que justement Cornelia va faire sa jolie annonce, dit-il avec sarcasme.

Annette serra une dernière fois ses mains entre les siennes en réconfort, puis les lâcha, un léger sourire sur le visage. Elle semblait un peu plus rassurée, moins inquiète à l’idée que Sylvain causerait des problèmes sur un coup de tête. Mais Felix connaissait Sylvain — il avait beau se comporter comme un idiot et donner l’impression qu’il n’usait pas de son cerveau, parmi eux trois il était celui qui possédait probablement le plus de sang-froid. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu’il choisissait de garder ce sang-froid quand cela ne l’arrangeait pas.

Sylvain leur adressa un dernier hochement de tête, puis rejoignit Cornelia au milieu de la salle ; la foule s’écarta pour le laisser passer et le regarder avec des expressions variant entre ahurissement, curiosité et choc. Felix lui-même fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, sa poitrine se serrant avec appréhension. Il n’aimait vraiment pas ça.

Lorsque Sylvain fit une révérence qui ne courba même pas son dos de cinq centimètres, se tenant à un mètre d’elle, Cornelia rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et murmura quelques mots, poussant Sylvain à se redresser. A en juger par son sourire carnassier, cela n’avait pas été des mots plaisants.

Cornelia tapa fortement dans ses mains et invoqua ainsi le silence dans la salle. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle et les personnes l’entourant.

— C’est avec joie que je vous accueille ce soir, déclara-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse. Je suis d’autant plus heureuse que la maison Gautier nous fait grâce de sa présence.

Elle lança un regard appuyé en direction de Sylvain, qui se contenta d’accorder un sourire placide à la foule. Felix n’osait pas imaginer ce que se cachait derrière cette mascarade.

— Le jeune Lord Gautier est notre invité ce soir, je suppose que cela fait tellement longtemps qu’il n’a pas visité le Château de Fhirdiad qu’il n’a pas voulu m’accompagner saluer chacun d’entre vous ce soir.

Sylvain éclata de rire, factice et contrôlé, mettant en avant son jeu d’acteur.

— Oh, je suis navré Lady Cornelia, j’ignorais que vous désiriez ma compagnie. Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas refuser quoi que ce soit à une belle créature comme vous.

Il saupoudrait excessivement son discours de cette niaiserie et de ce ton horriblement séducteur que Felix soupira, peu amusé par le spectacle que Sylvain leur offrait. Cornelia ne paraissait pas plus enjouée, ses lèvres tressaillant et manquant de se transformer en une grimace.

— Je vois que votre attitude est toujours aussi enflammée, glissa-t-elle. J’espère que nous nous entendrons davantage lors des négociations, et que le Duché de Faerghus redeviendra tout simplement Faerghus, sous la protection de l’Empire.

_Quoi ?_

— C’est exact, Sylvain ici présent a la mission sacrée de représenter le Margrave Gautier et de décider du futur de la maison Gautier. Nous pouvons aisément cesser de mener une guerre dénuée de sens si nous parvenons à signer un traité qui sera bénéfique pour tous. Ce festin est en l’honneur d’une paix future.

Des murmures et des questions s’élevèrent dans la salle, noyant les cris de surprise et les acclamations. Annette lança un regard alarmé en direction de Felix, mais ce dernier gardait les yeux rivés sur Sylvain, abasourdi et furieux. Seul un calme inébranlable et une discrète satisfaction irradiaient de Sylvain, les bras croisés derrière son dos, et observant la foule avec cet œil qui jugeait chacun d’entre eux. Felix ne remarqua pas qu’il était tellement tendu qu’il en vint à enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau, jusqu’à ce qu’Annette le secoue et tire sèchement sur son bras, le sortant de sa torpeur.

— C’est ce que votre père voulait dire, chuchota-t-elle contre son oreille. Le Margrave et le Duc ont sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Mais ça n’a pas de sens !  
— Vous m’en direz tant, siffla Felix. 

Le Général Joseph Vasseur semblait aussi irrité que Felix, mais cela ne permettait pas de savoir s’il avait été mis au courant de ces négociations au préalable. Sylvain et Cornelia échangèrent quelques paroles supplémentaires qui ressemblaient plus à des menaces et à un test de leur sang-froid, avant de se quitter respectivement sur une révérence et un hochement de tête. Des nobles et des soldats de haut rang commencèrent à se bousculer pour être les premiers à récolter des informations auprès de Cornelia, tandis que d’autres personnes préférèrent flanquer Sylvain de tous les côtés, et quelques invités mécontents quittèrent la salle en fulminant. Cela ressemblait à une fourmilière prête à exploser.

Ils n’allaient pas pouvoir en savoir davantage durant cette soirée, tant que ces individus continuaient à monopoliser l’attention des invités d’honneur. Felix n’avait aucunement envie d’adresser la parole au Général Vasseur, qui de toute évidence ne souhaitait pas non plus lui offrir quoi que ce soit d’utile. Sylvain n’allait pas pouvoir s’extirper du festin avant de longues heures ; mais Felix et Annette se devaient d’être présents, et partir aussi tôt juste après cette annonce incongrue les rendrait encore plus suspicieux qu’à l’ordinaire. Les espions et Cornelia elle-même s’attendaient très probablement à ce qu’ils restent aux côtés de Sylvain, alors c’était ce qu’ils allaient faire — rien ne pouvait paraître plus déconcertant que de jouer le jeu. Felix fit un signe de la main à Annette.

— Venez, on ne peut pas laisser cet idiot seul.

Annette hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Des soldats impériaux ne se cachèrent pas dans leur surveillance mais Felix les laissa faire leur travail en silence. Les rumeurs et les spéculations avaient déjà débuté ; Felix attrapa des bribes de conversations exprimant de l’inquiétude, des doutes et même du mépris, car tout le monde savait que l’héritier de la maison Gautier n’était qu’un bon à rien passant ses journées à courir les jupons — quelle valeur aurait ce traité, pour l’Empire ou pour ce qu’il restait de Faerghus, s’il était négocié par quelqu’un comme lui ?

Felix se fraya un chemin dans la foule et prit poste à côté de Sylvain, assez proche pour que leurs épaules se frôlent, ce qui n’échappa pas à Sylvain. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire qu’il réservait pour son masque de noble insupportable, et poursuivit sa discussion avec un invité quelconque.

— Il a été jugé plus important de rendre prioritaire la vie de notre peuple, qui est fortement fragilisé par la guerre. Le territoire de Gautier ne peut que bénéficier d’une aide extérieure à ses terres.  
— Cela me semble tout de même étrange que votre père ne se soit pas déplacé pour un événement d’une telle envergure. Le Margrave Gautier est quelqu’un de fier, après tout.

Le sourire de Sylvain s’élargit davantage, et le rire aimable qu’il émit était tout aussi artificiel, bien que Felix put y déceler une note de moquerie dont il ne connaissait pas l’origine.

— Oh vous savez, mon père est quelqu’un de très occupé. De plus, cette occasion me permettra de me familiariser avec la cour de Fhirdiad et de me faire un nom, j’espère que vous apprécierez ma compagnie.

Il prononçait « compagnie » comme s’il crachait du poison.

Le noble acquiesça et accepta la réponse, malgré le fait qu’elle devait être bien en-dessous de ses attentes — le margrave Gautier ne raterait aucune occasion pour parader son pouvoir et l’autorité qu’il exerçait à la capitale, surtout en ces temps de guerre où repousser l’Empire lui octroierait encore davantage de faveurs.

(Mais le régent était mort, tout comme le successeur légitime ; cette fierté ne servirait qu’à assouvir une suffisance égoïste.)

— Cela me paraît tout naturel qu’à votre âge, votre introduction à la cour survienne à une période historique de notre pays, répliqua le noble dont l’allégeance demeurait encore floue.

Il lança un regard en biais à Felix, mais continua à parler avec Sylvain.

— Le Duc Fraldarius a-t-il donné de ses nouvelles ? Persiste-t-il à prétendre qu’il n’est pas un… ah… blaiddyste ?

Même si les réflexes de Sylvain ou d’Annette égalaient les siens, Felix aurait toujours été plus rapide. Le pas qu’il fit en direction du noble pour entrer dans son espace personnel fut plus intimidant qu’il ne devrait l’être, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec lui.

— Comment ça, un _blaiddyste_ ? explosa-t-il, rouge de rage. Quel genre d’âneries est en train de jaillir de votre bouche ?  
— Felix, réprimanda discrètement Sylvain.  
— Mon jeune lord Fraldarius, n’entendez-vous donc pas les rumeurs circulant à propos de votre père le duc ? Beaucoup de personnes pensent que le Prince Dimitri est encore en vie, alors qu’il a été exécuté. Certains opposants ont pris l’initiative d’appeler ces naïfs des « blaiddystes ».

Sylvain lui attrapa le bras avant qu’il ne puisse amorcer un quelconque mouvement trahissant ses envies de carnage. C’était un beau ramassis de conneries. Blaiddyste, sérieusement ? Sérieusement ?

— Monsieur, ne prononcez pas des paroles aussi provocatrices, suggéra Sylvain sur un ton désinvolte. Nous ne savons pas qui est ami ou ennemi dans cette salle, je ne voudrais pas être accusé de semer le trouble alors que je suis ici en paix.  
— Lord Gautier, vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que la situation à Fhirdiad est toujours agitée, ricana le noble. Surtout lorsque Lord Fraldarius et Lady Dominic se trouvent dans les parages. Personne ne sera étonné si on apprenait que de nouveaux problèmes ont surgi en leur présence.

Annette perdait patience également.

— A vous entendre, j’ai l’impression que vous cherchez sciemment à nous mettre hors de nous, grommela-t-elle. Vous n’êtes pas très subtil.

Sa petite taille ne la rendait pas intimidante, mais sa posture raide et l’aura combative qu’elle dégageait ne pouvaient tromper personne ; Annette savait montrer les crocs lorsqu’il le fallait.

— Détrompez-vous, je ne cherche pas à devenir votre ennemi, assura le noble sans jamais se départir de son sourire sournois. Je ne fais que répéter ce que j’ai entendu.  
— Si c’est pour nous informer de telles inepties, gardez votre salive.

La colère qui l’assaillait dès que le prince phacochère était mentionné lui était familière ; pendant des années il avait nourri cette haine et ce dégoût en se répétant sans cesse que ce garçon en face de lui n’était que l’enveloppe corporelle de celui qu’il avait considéré son ami. Pendant des années il avait cultivé son corps à réagir avec mépris et froideur, et cela était devenu normal pour lui.

Ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment même, fureur mêlée à de l’incrédulité et de l’indignation, était incomparable. Qui que ce soit, comment osaient-ils tenir de tels propos fondés sur du vent, et réduire une situation qui les échappait à une simple opposition politique ? Comme si l’histoire ne leur avait pas inculqués des devoirs et des valeurs à préserver ? Ils ne comprenaient rien, rien du tout.

— Inutile de vous montrer aussi agressif, Lord Fraldarius.  
— Monsieur, je pense qu’il serait judicieux de laisser Lord Fraldarius prendre un peu l’air, interrompit Sylvain, sèchement.

Il était difficile de décrire ce qui traversa le visage du noble — cela aurait pu être déception ou satisfaction, Felix aurait été incapable de le déterminer. Sylvain tira sur son bras, qu’il n’avait pas lâché depuis le début, et l’entraîna vers le balcon, Annette les suivant de près. Le brouhaha de la foule effleurait ses oreilles qui ne cessaient de bourdonner, tandis que le voile rouge dans son esprit ne s’éclaircissait pas. La dernière fois qu’il avait ressentie pareille émotion, cela avait été à la mort de Glenn.

Sylvain poussa les portes menant au balcon, déjà fréquenté par plusieurs personnes, et l’obligea à le regarder dans les yeux en relevant son menton avec ses doigts.

— Felix, tu dois te calmer, dit-il avec urgence. La situation est déjà assez dangereuse–  
— Je sais qu’elle est dangereuse, rétorqua Felix. Est-ce une raison pour laisser ces imbéciles dire toutes ces conneries ?  
— Il y a déjà une cible peinte sur ton dos, tu ne devrais pas ajouter de l’huile sur le feu !  
— Tu l’as bien entendu aussi ! _Blaiddyste_ , comme s’il y avait une sorte de… une sorte d’illusion à laquelle on s’accroche ! C’est n’importe quoi !

Il se dégagea de la prise de Sylvain et se passa les mains sur le visage, frustré et confus et las. Il fallait toujours qu’il perde ses moyens de cette manière, toujours qu’il laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus dès qu’il s’agissait du phacochère. Même présumé mort, il continuait à le hanter.

Sylvain soupira doucement.

— Je pense que cet homme travaillait pour Cornelia, ou tout du moins il n’est plus l’allié de Faerghus. Tout le monde sait que Fraldarius joue dans les deux camps et qu’elle reçoit la pression de Cornelia, mais ils sont sûrement en train d’attendre un signe quelconque qui prouverait que vous êtes ouvertement contre le Duché. On ne peut pas faire plus clair que coller une étiquette « blaiddyste » sur votre front.  
— Ça reste ridicule.

Pour le peuple, le prince était mort ; pour les nobles encore loyaux, sa survie potentielle représentait une lueur d’espoir pour mettre fin à la tyrannie de l’Empire ; et pour les traîtres, il était un sujet de moquerie pour décrédibiliser les autres. Tant d’années s’étaient déjà écoulées depuis son exécution, croire en ces fantaisies relevait d’une naïveté pure et simple.

Les invités qui se trouvaient sur le balcon les dévisageaient mais n’osaient pas s’approcher, malgré l’intrigante image qu’ils formaient. Cela était tout aussi bien — Felix ne désirait nullement que ces imbéciles viennent poser des questions pour se faufiler davantage dans le réseau politique qui ne faisait que s’agrandir et se complexifier.

Annette se tint entre Felix et Sylvain, et sa voix apaisa les esprits telle une mélodie du cœur.

— Si Son Altesse est en vie, cela sera bon pour le moral… Mon père continue toujours de chercher. Pour l’instant nous avons des informations cruciales, les nobles à la cour sont divisés et tout le monde surveille Fraldarius. Nous devrions faire profil bas durant les négociations.

Elle se tourna vers Sylvain, la mâchoire rigide et son regard rempli de fermeté.

— Sylvain, j’ai confiance en vous, mais ne commettez rien d’insensé. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ces négociations ?

La question d’Annette chassa quelque peu la brume dans son esprit, et il lança à son tour un regard insistant en direction de Sylvain. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, l’air nonchalant, mais son expression faciale restait grave.

— Pas d’inquiétude, je ne suis pas impulsif à ce point. Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.  
— Qu’y a-t-il de si important que vous ne pouvez pas nous en parler ?

Sylvain secoua la tête, pointant du menton les personnes les entourant, et Annette se mordit la lèvre. Felix se doutait bien qu’ils ne pourraient pas avoir une conversation libre dans un tel endroit, mais quelque chose de plus sérieux se dissimulait sous cette affaire.

— Retournons au festin, nous allons attirer encore plus l’attention si nous restons cachés sur le balcon.

Il leur offrit un sourire un peu plus radieux, un peu plus réel, bien qu’il n’atteignait toujours pas le degré de joie qu’il aurait probablement souhaité. Felix se résigna à ne recevoir que des miettes de vérité, et le suivit avec réticence.

Sylvain ne comptait pas en dire davantage, même après la soirée.

* * *

Les journées pendant le séjour de Sylvain furent plus paisibles qu’ils ne le pensaient. Ils ne pouvaient bien évidemment pas s’éclipser et discuter comme ils le désiraient, mais tous les trois avaient conservé une certaine liberté de mouvement qui paraissait beaucoup trop suspicieuse, mais ils n’allaient pas s’en plaindre. Sylvain se retrouvait enfermé dans une salle de conseil pour négocier, défendre son territoire et parler, parler, parler, déversant des informations dont la fiabilité ne pouvait être mesurée avec garantie. Sylvain semblait sincèrement désolé lorsqu’il disait que c’était mieux si Felix et Annette n’étaient pas au parfum, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons et les accuser d’influencer les négociations.

Ce qui, encore une fois, était ridicule, puisque leur allégeance n’était un secret pour personne. Felix ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Sylvain se pliait en quatre pour régler cette affaire seul, alors qu’ils avaient coopéré pendant des mois pour éviter que Fraldarius et Gautier ne s’entretuent à chaque escarmouche à la frontière. Son silence sur ce que leurs pères complotaient ne présageait rien de bon non plus.

— Je t’assure que nous avons tout sous contrôle, répéta Sylvain avec le début d’un agacement très léger. Crois-moi, j’ai de bonnes raisons pour que toi et Annette restiez dans le noir.  
— On ne serait pas capables de garder un secret ou d’agir comme si de rien n’était, c’est ça ?

Sylvain ne pipa mot pendant de longues secondes, une réponse qui n’avait pas besoin d’être vocale.

— Annette ne sait pas mentir, et toi… tu es toi.  
— Très drôle, je t’emmerde.

Cela lui valut un rire cristallin et un vrai sourire, et même si c’était à ses dépens, Felix sentit son cœur se réchauffer rien qu’à l’entendre. Il ne s’agissait pas d’un rire qui chantait la chaleur de l’été ou la brise printanière, mais il était suffisamment insouciant pour qu’il soit agréable. Ils devaient chérir chacun de ces moments précieux.

— Plus sérieusement, je gère la situation. Cornelia sait ce qu’elle veut et nous aussi, et il est hors de question qu’on laisse des soldats impériaux se balader en Gautier comme s’ils étaient chez eux. J’ai quelques idées qui pourraient nous aider à trouver un compromis.  
— Le ravitaillement est une question importante également, souligna Felix. Fhirdiad reçoit des cargaisons de l’Empire en passant par Charon, mais tout ne va pas aux habitants évidemment. Annette me dit que Mercedes essaie de distribuer de la nourriture aux plus démunis, mais son petit commerce ne peut pas aider tout le monde.

Annette gardait contact avec Mercedes et l’aidait à gérer son commerce lorsqu’elle n’avait aucune mission, puis racontait à Felix comment elle allait. Elle était la mieux placée pour leur dire comment se portait le peuple ; même s’ils ne pouvaient pas ouvertement la mêler au fiasco du château, Mercedes était suffisamment débrouillarde et discrète pour ne pas devenir une cible de l’Empire. Son père adoptif se prosternait devant Cornelia comme si elle était reine — il n’y avait pour l’instant aucune raison de s’inquiéter pour sa sécurité.

Sylvain acquiesça, ayant visiblement déjà pensé au problème de ravitaillement, ce qui n’était pas tout à fait étonnant puisque l’hiver approchait. En pleine lune de l’Arc, la température commençait déjà à drastiquement baisser, et elle continuerait à chuter jusqu’à être glaciale dès la fin de la lune des Wyvernes. La période choisie pour les négociations fit beaucoup plus sens, car lancer un assaut en plein hiver serait suicidaire ; si les deux camps parvenaient à trouver un accord, ils auraient toute la saison pour conclure les dernières clauses du traité. Tout cela n’était qu’hypothétique, bien entendu, puisque rien ne garantissait que ces négociations soient réglées en si peu de temps.

Ils se savaient surveillés et suivis, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se diriger ensemble vers le centre-ville, comme s’il s’agissait d’une simple excursion en dehors du château. Annette les avait abandonnés à un moment dans la matinée en leur adressant un clin d’œil exagéré, et Felix l’avait ignorée tandis que Sylvain avait fait un clin d’œil en retour. C’était assez étrange de les voir aussi complices alors qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vus pendant des années, mais l’inverse aurait été déplaisant et quelque peu désenchantant.

— Tes blessures sont guéries ? demanda soudainement Sylvain alors qu’ils regardaient les différentes huiles d’entretien pour armes.

Felix haussa les épaules.

— Je t’ai dit que c’était pas si grave, je vais survivre avec quelques cicatrices.

Il lui lança un regard en biais, remarquant que le regard de Sylvain s’était durci et qu’il ne desserrait pas la mâchoire. Felix soupira.

— Arrête d’y penser, ce qui est fait est fait. Inutile de culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui n’était pas de ton ressort.  
— Ça aurait pu être pire.  
— Mais ça ne l’a pas été, donc arrête de te morfondre.

Felix s’approcha de Sylvain et lui agrippa l’épaule.

— On est en vie, okay ? Je vais bien. Je peux encore me battre, et c’était pas ça qui allait me tuer. Ressaisis-toi.

Lentement, Sylvain hocha la tête et laissa échapper un long soupir, comme pour expirer tout son mal-être et son stress. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Felix et derrière son dos, l’attirant contre lui dans une embrassade maladroite. Felix ne résista pas mais il grogna.

— Tâche de ne pas faire d’autres bêtises en mon absence.  
— Ça vaut pour toi aussi.

Sylvain le relâcha et le regarda avec tellement de tendresse que Felix dut détourner la tête.

— Allez, on n’a pas toute la journée.

Felix attrapa l’huile qu’il utilisait habituellement et paya le marchand, puis s’en alla. Sylvain marchait à ses côtés, ses pas empreints d’une joie qu’il irradiait de tout son corps. Cette familiarité qui les entourait posait un voile de sérénité qui ne durerait pas, mais à cet instant précis, lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux, rien d’autre n’importait. Ils voleraient chaque seconde de quiétude tant qu’ils le pouvaient.

En public, sous les yeux des passants, des soldats et des espions, ils ne pouvaient pas être Felix et Sylvain. Ils étaient les jeunes lords Fraldarius et Gautier, ayant une réputation à préserver. Même si Felix n’en avait que faire de sa réputation, il savait que cela serait idiot de sa part d’agir à sa guise, et Sylvain comprenait les enjeux aussi. Alors ils se tenaient près l’un de l’autre, se nourrissant de la chaleur qu’ils émanaient à défaut de ne pas pouvoir se toucher, leurs mains se frôlant dès qu’elles le pouvaient, et c’était avec des regards et des mots qu’ils se promettaient un meilleur futur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! C'était un chapitre un peu plus calme pour préparer la tempête ;)
> 
> / [twitter](https://twitter.com/kornetable)


	4. Où l'étau se resserre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut !
> 
> Ça fait... *vérifie son calendrier* déjà 6 mois que j'ai pas updaté, désolée ! ;__;
> 
> Beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, suivant l'arrivée de Sylvain à Fhirdiad pour des négociations avec Cornelia, après que Felix se soit réveillé de sa punition pour sa rébellion dans l'affrontement Gautier-Fraldarius.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sans surprise, les négociations n'aboutirent pas. Ou tout du moins, ce qui en ressortit ne parut plaire ni à Cornelia, ni à Sylvain, à en juger par l'atmosphère glaciale et presque suffocante qui s'installait dans le château de Fhirdiad. Le Général Joseph Vasseur continuait à prendre poste auprès de Cornelia, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'échec d'un traité provoquerait une réaction belliqueuse. Felix soupçonnait que Joseph souhaitait anticiper la suite des événements et tentait de dissuader les plus frustrés de prendre les armes en apparaissant comme un bouclier immuable.

Cornelia désirait une capitulation totale de Gautier, tandis que Sylvain cherchait à obtenir une levée de restrictions de déplacement et de commerce ainsi que la suppression de la surveillance dans tout le territoire de Faerghus, Duché ou non. Les termes des deux parties s'avéraient beaucoup trop audacieux pour qu'un quelconque compromis soit trouvé. Si Felix s'était trouvé au conseil, il aurait plaidé pour la suppression de la surveillance impériale, ainsi que pour une redistribution égale des ressources entre les populations. Il s'agissait, selon lui, des deux principales clauses à défendre en premier lieu ; Cornelia ou l'Empire ne céderait jamais à une paix totale dès les premières négociations. Le fait que Fraldarius coopère toujours avec le Duché leur procurait probablement ce sentiment de confiance démesurée, bien que tout le monde savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une farce.

De toute évidence, personne ne souhaitait poursuivre les débats. Felix mentirait s'il prétendait que cela ne le décevait pas que Sylvain lâche l'affaire aussi vite, mais il n'avait pas la possibilité de l'épauler dans cette épreuve et Sylvain restait obstinément silencieux dans ses plans. Néanmoins, Sylvain leur fit tout même part de la suite immédiate des événements.

— Je vais devoir rentrer en Gautier et informer mon père de ce qui a été discuté pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Il ne sera pas vraiment satisfait, puisqu'on n'a obtenu qu'une simple autorisation de commerce aux contrôles stricts, mais c'est un début.

Annette le regardait avec des yeux plein d'incrédulité et d'inquiétude.

— Je ne suis toujours pas certaine où ces manigances vont nous mener, confia-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle essaya de garder neutre. Tout me paraît très… aléatoire.

— Annette, détendez-vous, on va s'en sortir, rétorqua Sylvain avec son habituel sourire charmeur. Il ne sert à rien de se décourager de la sorte ! Je partirai demain matin, mais je reviendrai vite avec la réponse de mon père.

Felix fronça les sourcils.

— Ta parole n'est-elle pas équivalente à celle de ton père ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de sa réponse écrite ?

Pendant un court instant, le masque d'assurance de Sylvain vacilla, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise et sa bouche tombant légèrement entrouverte, une preuve évidente d'une erreur qu'il avait commise. Felix ne put déchiffrer ce que cela signifiait, néanmoins, car Sylvain reprit rapidement contenance et le frappa amicalement sur l'épaule en riant.

— Ah, bien sûr que si, ce que je dis durant le conseil est comme les propres paroles du Margrave Gautier, dit-il. C'est juste que… mon père préfère adresser une missive signée de sa main. Oui, c'est ça. C'est plus officiel de cette façon.

— Sylvain.

Felix le dévisageait avec tant d'ardeur qu'il ressentait dans l'air les vagues de sa propre irritation. Sylvain secoua la tête, tandis qu'Annette les regardait tour à tour, comme étrangère à la conversation. Felix soupira lourdement, sentant que la situation ne s'améliorerait pas même en posant les bonnes questions.

— Reviens vite et en un seul morceau, marmonna-t-il.

Sylvain lui adressa un large sourire soulagé qui ne se reflétait pas complètement dans ses yeux, mais sa sincérité n'était plus à démontrer.

— Oui, attends-moi.

* * *

Felix jugea plus prudent de rester à Fhirdiad avec Annette, plutôt que de retourner en Fraldarius. Si son père et le Margrave Gautier avaient concocté un plan que Sylvain tentait désespérément de garder secret, cela serait contre-productif de s'insérer dans l'équation. De plus, Felix pourrait surveiller Cornelia et ses prochains complots d'un oeil plus attentif.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que Sylvain et les chevaliers de Gautier étaient partis. S'ils souhaitaient réellement mettre un point final à ces négociations, il ne devrait plus en avoir pour longtemps — le froid glacial de la lune des Wyvernes n'incitait aucunement les déplacements par peur qu'une tempête de neige imprévue ne survienne, et bloque les voyageurs dans un lieu isolé pendant une période indéterminée. Tout le monde prenait ses précautions, barricadant leurs maisons et préparant des sacs de première nécessité en cas d'évacuation d'urgence. Les résidents du château de Fhirdiad, en revanche, avaient moins à craindre grâce aux pierres robustes des parois et de l'édifice conçu pour résister aux intempéries et aux assauts, et les vivres ne manquaient pas.

Annette prenait plaisir à s'aventurer en ville pour prendre note de l'état de la population et des ressources mises à leur disposition. Ses correspondances avec Mercedes la laissaient dans une agitation qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître autrement que par le constat de la situation de ses propres yeux. Felix préférait observer les soldats au sein du château et traquer les raisons de leurs déplacements en dehors de la bâtisse ; jusqu'à présent cela ne concernait que des missions de reconnaissance, et une seule fois il avait été sujet d'une répression à l'Ouest du territoire, entre Rowe et Arianrhod. Felix espérait que les rebelles feraient preuve de bon sens et ne résisteraient pas plus que nécessaire.

— Quelque chose d'étrange se passe en ville, déclara un jour Annette, le visage pincé en concentration.

Felix arqua un sourcil.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— La célébration du Jour de la Fondation de Faerghus approche, et pourtant l'effervescence habituelle en ville et dans les marchés est absente. Mercie aussi semble inquiète.

Felix ne tenait pas spécialement en estime les festivités entourant le Jour de la Fondation de Faerghus, se tenant le 20 de la lune des Wyvernes, car cela impliquait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût des banquets et des activités aussi absurdes que superficielles organisés dans le but d'entretenir les bonnes relations entre les nobles. Il s'agissait d'une occasion comme une autre d'amplifier son propre réseau de contacts et d'espionner les plus riches ayant financé quelques projets festifs pour la célébration. Rodrigue ne se laissait jamais distraire par les avides politiciens et privilégiait la conversation avec des personnes dignes de sa confiance ; cela demeurait ridicule puisqu'en tant que Duc Fraldarius, il était attendu à ce qu'il se montre aussi social que possible, qu'importe ses sentiments personnels. Felix avait toujours préféré déguerpir avant que l'attention ne se tourne vers lui.

La ville, en revanche, s'avérait un véritable coin de bonheur pour quiconque s'y aventurant. Les marchés offraient leurs plus beaux produits, les rues se paraient d'étendards bleus et de décorations à l'effigie de lions et d'armes, les habitants affichaient des sourires sincères et l'agitation attirait autant les visiteurs étrangers que les marchands itinérants. L'enthousiasme et la gaieté se propageaient telle une onde positive, et duraient toute la lune des Wyvernes.

L'inquiétude qui gagnait Annette concernant cette intrigante absence d'effervescence n'avait donc rien d'étonnant.

— Il y a peu de décorations, personne ne paraît particulièrement enjoué à l'idée d'une fête…, murmura Annette.

— Peut-être qu'ils y voient peu d'intérêt avec cette sorcière sur le trône, suggéra Felix sur un ton un peu trop venimeux.

— C'est une possibilité… Felix, vous allez penser que je deviens paranoïaque, mais j'ai l'impression que la ville est… vide.

Les sourcils de Felix grimpèrent plus haut sur son front, alors qu'Annette joignit ses mains devant elle et fixait ses bottes avec plus d'attention que nécessaire.

— Fhirdiad est la plus peuplée en cette période, rappela Felix.

— Justement, les marchés sont trop calmes et j'ai vu peu de commerçants arrivant par les routes ! Mercie me disait que c'est probablement en anticipation aux prochains contrôles qui vont sans aucun doute rendre le commerce difficile, mais je reste inquiète. Une ville ne se vide pas de ses habitants et de ses marchands de façon aussi rapide.

Felix jeta un regard aux alentours, en direction des étables où des écuyers soignaient et brossaient les chevaux. Peu de chevaliers se trouvaient à leurs côtés et Felix imaginait mal ces jeunes adolescents rapporter tout ce qu'ils entendaient à leurs maîtres — il préféra tout de même baisser la voix.

— Ils fuient quelque chose, alors. La question qui se pose est quoi, et comment ils ont été mis au courant d'un danger que nous-même ignorons. Un espion ou un soldat est derrière tout ça.

Annette hocha la tête, et soupira.

— J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

— Nous irons enquêter demain. Quelqu'un doit savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Rien n'indiquait que les événements étaient liés, mais la sensation inconfortable qui faisait frissonner tout le corps de Felix lui intimait que Sylvain était mêlé à tout cela.

* * *

Dans le centre ville, où la grande place ornée d'une resplendissante statue d'un brave lion, seuls quelques enfants jouaient. Le froid dissuadait la plupart d'entre eux de se rendre dehors et d'autres préféraient rester proches de leurs maisons, sous les instructions strictes de leurs parents. Felix n'avait jamais vu la grande place aussi déserte ; les marchands n'avaient pas déballé leurs étales, les diseuses de bonne aventure semblaient terrées autre part, et pas même un barde s'y était installé pour chanter les légendes et les prouesses de Loog et Kyphon. Les cris des enfants remplissaient le lieu qui devait, à cette période de l'année, être recouvert de prospérité.

— Quelque chose cloche définitivement, dit-il avec gravité.

Annette avait attiré l'attention d'un adolescent, très certainement là pour surveiller les plus petits, et essayait de récolter des informations. L'adolescent secouait la tête, haussant les épaules et ne paraissait pas plus intéressé par ce qui se passait. Il pointait du doigt les rues menant aux portes Sud de la ville, celles par lesquelles les convois de marchandise y pénétraient, puis faisait un geste circulaire vers les allées plus étroites reliant les quartiers d'habitation environnant. Annette le remercia et lui glissa une pièce d'écu dans la poche sous son regard stupéfait, puis elle revint vers Felix.

— Ses parents lui ont dit qu'ils allaient bientôt faire un tour "dehors", rapporta-t-elle pendant qu'ils se rendaient à l'Est de la ville. Ils ne doivent pas passer par les portes Sud mais par les portes Est. Il n'en sait pas plus.

Annette se tapota le nez avec son index, son cerveau en pleine ébullition.

— Les portes Est sont plus étroites et sont utilisées par tout le monde. Nous ne pouvons pas faire passer des escouades et des régiments de manière spontanée, ils devront plutôt emprunter les portes Sud ou Ouest.

Felix observait la façon dont les habitants restants rasaient les murs des bâtiments, agrippant tout contre leur poitrine des paquets et des sacs en toile, comme s'ils avaient peur que quelqu'un ne les leur dérobe. Certains rentraient chez eux, d'autres se dirigeaient dans la même direction qu'eux. Cela soutenait leur hypothèse d'une fuite organisée.

— Il y a davantage de surveillance aux alentours de toutes les portes de la ville, je ne comprends pas comment tous ces gens ont pu leur échapper, grogna Felix, passant une main dans ses cheveux. A moins que les gardes soient aussi dans l'affaire. Corruption ou agissement de leur propre chef, cela expliquerait beaucoup.

— Ou sinon, les gardes ont été remplacés par d'autres personnes qui servent de passeurs, proposa Annette.

Une idée tout aussi plausible. Qui serait assez puissant et audacieux pour faire jouer les pions de Cornelia dans son camp ?

Un atroce hurlement d'un cor retentit à travers la ville, faisant sursauter Felix et Annette. Un cor d'alerte signalant une invasion — le son strident et presque insupportable réveilla tous les sens et instincts en eux, et ils se précipitèrent vers sa provenance. Les habitants de la ville coururent se réfugier où qu'ils le pouvaient, dans leurs maisons ou dans des endroits à l'abri des regards, mais Felix remarqua que la course vers les portes Est ne s'interrompit pas.

Ses priorités basculèrent vers l'attaque, toutefois. Les remparts de Fhirdiad et les innombrables gardes rendaient un assaut presque suicidaire, ce qui instillait davantage de confusion et de crainte en Felix. L'Empire contrôlait la ville ; si ce cor avait retenti, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

L'effroi s'emparant de la totalité de son corps et de son esprit le paralysa complètement. Dans le centre ville, la bataille faisait déjà rage — le grincement des armes chantait sur une danse de cavaliers déployés pour contrer les cavaliers adverses, brandissant leurs lances et chargeant dans les rangs afin de créer un passage vers le château. Des armures rouges et bleues se mêlaient dans ce désordre de cris et de bruits sourds, et malgré la ressemblance entre les armures de tous les soldats, Felix distingua sans mal deux camps.

L'armée de Fhirdiad, composée de l'Empire et des soldats du Duché de Faerghus, contre une alliance Gautier-Fraldarius.

— Putain de merde, cracha-t-il.

La rage écrasa la terreur qui avait presque été aux commandes de ses actions. Un combat de cette envergure, lancée dans la capitale et sans garantie de victoire, s'avérait déraisonnable et complètement idiot. L'envie de retrouver les chefs de cette opération et de leur faire part du fond de sa pensée le poussa à se frayer un chemin entre les soldats, mu par sa simple fureur.

Rien ne faisait sens. Les cavaliers de Gautier évitaient de blesser mortellement leurs adversaires, mais dans un espace aussi étroit et avec un nombre aussi grand de soldats, les morts s'annonçaient inévitables. Les soldats de Fraldarius s'infiltraient dans les rangs ennemis et assassinaient sans scrupule les soldats impériaux, puis neutralisaient les autres personnes leur mettant des bâtons dans les roues. L'armée de Fhirdiad repoussait l'attaque à grand renfort de sortilèges de zone et de javelots qui s'échouaient dans les flancs des chevaux et des chevaliers. Le chaos qui avait régné sur la confrontation entre Gautier et Fraldarius à la frontière apparaissait dérisoire comparé à la destruction intestine qui se profilait dans ces rues chargées d'histoire.

Felix fut violemment tiré vers l'arrière par le bras, et lorsqu'il fit volte-face, prêt à en découdre, il tomba nez à nez avec le visage peiné d'Annette.

— Felix, les habitants, souffla-t-elle. Les habitants sont en danger.

— Vous avez bien vu que la ville est vide, rétorqua-t-il impatiemment. Les quelques personnes qui sont restées se sont déjà éloignées, nous devons mettre un terme à cette mascarade ! C'est le moment !

Annette secoua vigoureusement la tête, ses doigts se resserrant presque douloureusement autour du bras de Felix.

— La bataille va se propager, nous devons faire en sorte que les habitants soient protégés, insista-t-elle. S'il s'agit vraiment d'une stratégie mise en place par votre père et le Margrave Gautier, nous devons leur faire confiance.

Devant tant de détermination et de volonté, Felix n'avait pas le coeur à lui dire que les plans de Rodrigue reposaient bien trop souvent sur les caprices du destin.

Résigné, Felix hocha imperceptiblement la tête, détournant le regard de la bataille de la grande place pour s'intéresser aux ruelles et les quartiers d'habitation. Annette relâcha son bras, laissant un soupir de soulagement passer entre ses lèvres avant de se redresser et ouvrir la marche. Des bruits sourds d'objets s'écrasant contre les bâtiments ou de sortilèges détruisant les dalles au sol résonnèrent derrière et autour d'eux, tels des précurseurs à un désastre plus épouvantable. Le hennissement des chevaux se faisait plus lointain mais plus frénétique également, effrayés et à la merci d'attaques de tout côté, poussés dans leurs retranchements.

Felix laissa ses jambes le porter. Ses mains trépidaient, impatientes à l'idée de dégainer la dague accrochée à sa ceinture pour se débarrasser de cette menace qui les avait manipulés depuis bien trop longtemps. Bien qu'il sache, logiquement, que sa mission actuelle s'orientait vers le sauvetage d'autant de civils que possible, son esprit s'encombrait d'images de duels sanglants avec les soldats impériaux. Il imaginait enfoncer sa lame dans chacun de leurs corps, ne les regardant même pas tomber au sol avant de s'élancer vers un autre ennemi, ne s'arrêtant jamais, pas avant d'avoir nettoyé cette ville de la vermine qui y grouillait.

Cela ne lui apporterait qu'une satisfaction personnelle — tordue et malsaine, ressemblant peu aux principes qu'il criait haut et fort et martelait dans son coeur. Il s'agissait du comportement d'une bête sauvage, ne cherchant qu'à faire couler le sang dans son chemin vers la vengeance ; et cette simple pensée l'arracha brutalement à ses fantasmes de tuerie. Ridicule. Il devenait complètement ridicule et continuerait à sombrer s'il persistait à revêtir l'apparence de quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qu'il n'était pas.

Il devait se ressaisir. Annette s'était mise à cogner contre chaque porte qu'elle voyait, s'assurant que personne n'y demeurait, et ne perdait pas de temps à ruminer des pensées inutiles. Ils avaient une opération à mener et une autre épreuve les attendait au bout. Felix chassa la brume de son esprit et extirpa sa dague de son fourreau, gardant un oeil vigilant sur ses alentours, ignorant le léger tremblement de ses mains.

— La bataille semble se concentrer sur la place et vers le château, indiqua-t-il. Cornelia ne va sans doute pas tarder à envoyer ses mages pour garder le contrôle.

— Faisons vite dans ce cas, répliqua Annette. Qui sait quel genre de magie ils vont utiliser…

Felix repensa aux sortilèges longue distance ayant abattu les wyvernes de Gautier, aux rayons de feu et de foudre qui avaient dévasté en un rien de temps des lopins de terre. Le pouvoir que recélaient ces mages était trop terrifiant pour qu'il soit déchaîné en plein milieu d'une zone aussi étroite et habitée.

Ils firent un tour rapide dans les quartiers proches d'eux, notant avec approbation que la plupart des habitants avaient anticipé cette attaque et s'étaient réfugiés dans des lieux hors d'atteinte, souvent loin du centre ville ou sous terre. Le calme relatif qu'affichaient ces personnes confirmait bien l'hypothèse d'un stratagème à l'échelle de la ville. De peur d'être pointées du doigt ou accusées de rendre le plan inefficace, elles ne donnèrent que des réponses vagues lorsque Felix demanda de qui provenait les ordres.

La frustration le gagnait petit à petit, visible entièrement sur son visage alors qu'il scrutait au loin, apercevant les formes de pégases et de wyvernes arpentant les cieux tels des vautours prêts à se jeter sur leurs proies. Il serra les dents, mille et un scénarios se succédant dans son cerveau — les wyvernes portaient clairement des insignes de Gautier, tandis que les pégases avaient été équipés d'armures diverses, mais Felix reconnut celles de Gautier et de Galatea.

C'était de la folie. Le prix à payer, s'ils échouaient, serait incalculable ; Galatea ne bénéficierait d'aucune immunité non plus, en s'impliquant dans l'affrontement alors qu'elle s'était proclamée neutre.

— Annette, nous devrions rejoindre le combat le plus vite possible. Quasiment tous les habitants sont en sécurité, et comme nous l'avons constaté, ils se sont déjà organisés.

Annette se pinça les lèvres, peu certaine de l'efficacité de leur plan. Ils se retrouveraient encerclés si les soldats de Cornelia décidaient de les prendre pour cible, et avec aussi peu d'armes en leur possession, se défendre deviendrait rapidement ardu. Néanmoins, elle lança un coup d'oeil aux fumées qui se dégageaient de la place centrale, resta immobile à écouter les cris qui avaient remplacé l'air de Fhirdiad, puis acquiesça lentement.

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure solution, mais… nous devons agir, concéda-t-elle. Je vous interdis de commettre des imprudences comme vous l'avez fait la dernière fois !

Annette accentua sa demande en pressant son poing contre l'avant-bras de Felix, ce qui arracha à ce dernier un léger sourire.

— Vous êtes plus douée que moi pour donner des ordres. Je vous suis.

Ils firent un détour par les dernières rues qu'ils avaient prévu d'examiner avant de se lancer dans la bataille, écoutant attentivement le mouvement des soldats et des montures qui ne cessaient d'aller et venir. Il était impossible de dénombrer les forces humaines déployées dans la ville, bien qu'il était évident que Gautier et Fraldarius n'avaient pu s'octroyer le luxe d'envoyer toutes leurs escouades. L'acharnement qui muait chacun de ces chevaliers était tel que l'on croirait qu'ils menaient leur dernier combat, prêts à tomber si cela contribuait à la victoire finale.

Ils furent reconnus par un soldat de Gautier, un homme d'âge mûr qui maniait la lance comme si elle ne pesait rien. Il s'approcha d'eux et prit le temps de faire une révérence malgré le caractère critique de la situation.

— Lord Fraldarius, Lady Dominic. Je vous présente mes excuses pour ne pas avoir réussi à vous localiser plus tôt.

— Soyez bref, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, interrompit sèchement Felix.

Le soldat grimaça légèrement, mais cela ne sembla pas être dû aux propos de Felix.

— Nous avions reçu l'ordre de vous escorter en dehors de la ville, mais la bataille s'est étendue bien plus vite que nous l'avions anticipé. Toutes les portes sont rigoureusement surveillées, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas nous échapper sans s'en sortir gagnants.

— Comment est-ce que les portes ont été barricadées aussi vite ? interrogea Annette, surprise.

— Les soldats impériaux nous ont attendus. Les mouvements de nos troupes depuis Gautier et Fraldarius ont alerté des patrouilleurs, ils se sont alors organisés pour nous encercler dès notre entrée dans la ville. L'évacuation des civils a été possible uniquement grâce à nos espions, qui se sont fait passer pour les gardes aux portes depuis des mois.

Voilà pourquoi cette attaque portait tous les signes de la bêtise. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu prédire que déplacer des armées d'un territoire à un autre ne serait pas perçu comme suspicieux ? Rodrigue, même s'il finissait par devenir désespéré, n'aurait pas validé un plan constitué d'autant de failles.

— Le Margrave Gautier est-il là ? demanda Felix.

— Non, mais le jeune lord Sylvain mène l'assaut, répondit le soldat. Le Duc Fraldarius est à l'extérieur de la ville pour superviser l'évacuation et sécuriser une route pour la retraite des troupes.

Annette et Felix échangèrent un regard.

— Je vais les tuer tous les deux, gronda Felix.

Ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur sa dague, comme une ancre le maintenant dans la réalité. Tous ces secrets et ces manigances pour ça ; un assaut risible.

Annette ne se laissa pas emporter par la colère, en revanche.

— Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous informer de tout ceci, dit-elle. Nous devons nous battre, maintenant.

Sans même que Felix n'ait eu à en réclamer, le soldat lui tendit l'épée en argent qu'il portait à la ceinture. Felix accepta l'offrande en le remerciant et rangea sa dague, se sentant beaucoup plus confiant et en sécurité maintenant qu'il avait entre les mains une arme digne de ce nom. L'épée était plus lourde que celles qu'il avait l'habitude de manier, mais cela ne réduirait que très peu sa performance au combat. Sa lame trancherait et percerait quiconque se mettant en travers de son chemin.

Ils surgirent dans la bataille tels des démons possédés. Felix n'avait besoin que d'un bref coup d'œil aux armures pour savoir qui était son ennemi et qui était son allié — comme il l'avait fait lors de l'affrontement à la frontière avec Gautier, il privilégiait la neutralisation à la mort systématique. Son épée tournoyait en une danse changeant de partenaire aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sa lame transperçant un cheval puis une jambe et enfin un bras. Son visage et ses vêtements furent recouverts de sang en un rien de temps, comme s'il avait participé à la bataille depuis le début. Cela ne lui procurait aucune satisfaction.

Annette leur creusait un chemin vers le château à travers la foule. Ses sorts de vent éjectaient les soldats contre les murs et repoussaient les personnes tentant de s'approcher de trop près, créant ainsi une défense immédiate autour d'elle. Elle restait derrière Felix mais l'étendue de sa magie était telle qu'elle aurait pu se trouver à l'autre bout du terrain elle aurait été tout de même capable de déclencher un ouragan englobant la totalité de la place.

Les escouades provenant de Fraldarius et de Gautier les guidaient et les épaulaient. L'objectif devenait de plus en plus clair à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la ville — tous les ennemis se trouvant à la périphérie de la route principale étaient maintenus écartés par les chevaliers volants tandis que les cavaliers continuaient à charger, forçant l'armée de Fhirdiad à reculer. Felix ne reconnaissait que peu de soldats impériaux, ce qui signifiait que ces derniers défendaient le château.

— Annette, connaissez-vous un sort de téléportation ? cria-t-il au-dessus du vacarme du combat.

Annette secoua la tête, désolée.

— Je peux essayer, mais mes connaissances en foi sont limitées, répondit-elle. De plus, ce serait du suicide de se téléporter au sein du château avec autant d'ennemis qui nous attendent.

Felix poussa un soupir. Annette n'avait pas tort, mais ils gaspillaient tellement d'énergie à se débarrasser du menu fretin sans les tuer qu'ils s'épuiseraient avant même d'atteindre le pont du château.

— Je peux envoyer un petit groupe de personnes devant les portes du château, déclara une des mages à côté d'eux. Mais c'est risqué.

— Une telle opération engendra trop de pertes, siffla son compagnon. L'armée de Fhirdiad a l'avantage en étant déjà en formation et le terrain leur est favorable.

— On peut envoyer les assassins, interrompit un fantassin archer.

Le fait qu'ils aient pensé à déployer toutes sortes d'unités militaires prouvait que ce plan n'avait pas non plus été concocté à la va-vite. Les assassins avaient sûrement pour mission de s'infiltrer dans le château durant le chaos de la bataille et éliminer Cornelia. Felix hocha la tête.

— Des assassins de Gautier ?

— Gautier et Fraldarius, répondit l'archer. Le Duc Fraldarius a personnellement choisi cette escouade.

Felix émit un grognement, mais ne commenta pas. Cela n'était pas surprenant que la tâche de rassembler les meilleurs tueurs silencieux et performants avait été confiée au bras droit de la couronne.

— C'est de la folie, rétorqua le mage. De plus, je doute que le Duc Fraldarius approuve cette idée.

— Le Duc Fraldarius et le Margrave Gautier nous ont donné l'ordre de nous concerter et d'agir en conséquence si la situation ne tourne pas en notre faveur, contra la première mage. Avec bien sûr l'autorisation d'une personne gradée et digne de confiance.

Ils tournèrent tous alors leurs têtes vers Felix et Annette, leurs visages exprimant un mélange d'attente et de trépidation. Annette s'agita, mal à l'aise devant leurs regards insistants.

— Il est encore trop tôt pour avoir recours à de telles mesures désespérées, déclara-t-elle sur un ton final. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque.

Elle lança un regard appuyé en direction de Felix. Ce dernier se renfrogna, mais il comprit le message. Pas d'erreur et d'imprudence autorisée.

Ils s'élancèrent de nouveau dans l'affrontement, ayant perdu assez de temps à tergiverser sur une question qui, tout compte fait, avait une réponse simple. Ils continueraient à charger jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne le puissent plus. Une ténacité presque pitoyable — c'était ce que Faerghus leur inculquait depuis le plus jeune âge.

La chaleur du soleil de l'après-midi les avait à peine quittés que la fatigue commençait à être palpable. Leur but se dessinait au loin, et la majeure partie de l'armée de Fhirdiad avait été terrassée, mais leurs propres effectifs avaient drastiquement diminué également. Le nombre croissant de blessés et de morts au combat ajoutait un poids supplémentaire à chacun de leurs mouvements qui devaient être efficaces et décisifs. Chaque coup d'estoc signifiait tourner le dos à un autre danger, et chaque sortilège supposait la réduction de puissance pour le prochain.

Ils aperçurent les murs du château alors qu'ils approchaient du pont les y menant. D'autres soldats étaient stationnés à la ligne de défense, devant les portes ou sur les remparts, les attendant de pied ferme.

— Les pégases et les wyvernes ont du mal à nettoyer les hautes surfaces, marmonna l'archer.

— Ces cavaliers et chevaliers blindés nous bloquent aussi la route, indiqua la mage avec dérision. Êtes-vous toujours sûrs de ne pas vouloir vous téléporter à l'intérieur ?

Annette essuya la sueur de son front du revers de la main, les sourcils froncés en concentration. Nul doute qu'elle évaluait les risques et les chances de victoire avec les forces qui leur restait ; Felix imaginait qu'ils subiraient beaucoup de pertes s'ils fonçaient vers les portes de cette manière, avec une partie des mages occupée à couvrir leurs arrières et un nombre insuffisant de cavaliers pour un assaut frontal sans répercussion.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, puisque les cavaliers ennemis chargèrent. Ils portaient des armures impériales et royales ; Felix leva son épée et attendit le moment opportun pour infliger de profondes entailles dans le flanc des chevaux, descendant jusque leurs pattes. Les bêtes s'écroulèrent de douleur, emportant avec elles leurs cavaliers qui furent neutralisés ou tués en un instant par l'escouade d'archers derrière eux. Felix se précipita sur le pont, tandis qu'Annette lui ouvrait la voie en jetant ses sorts sur les chevaliers blindés afin de les affaiblir.

Puis, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de s'engager sur le pont, une pluie de météorites s'écrasa sur la ville.

Les maisons et le sol brûlèrent, piégeant les personnes ayant eu le malheur de se retrouver coincé entre deux bâtiments. Le feu crépitait, crachotait et se propageait à une vitesse hallucinante, recouvrant de rouge et de noir les rues et les murs. Des cris affolés et des hurlements de douleur s'élevèrent tels un chant funeste, et Felix, alarmé par la cacophonie de la destruction, resta impuissant devant le spectacle morbide qui se profilait sous ses yeux. La ville de Fhirdiad, mise à feu, tombant lentement en lambeaux alors que leur armée luttait pour rester encore debout.

Cette tactique n'avait pas sa place dans cette bataille. Un chef militaire digne de ce nom ne réservait ces sorts longue distance et ravageurs pour des situations de siège ou en cas de désespoir ; déverser cette cruauté sur une ville encore habitée relevait d'une barbarie impitoyable.

Un chevalier pégase descendit en piquet vers eux, amenant avec elle la mort par décapitation de deux cavaliers qui profitèrent de la confusion pour les attaquer. Felix la regarda toucher le sol avec peu de grâce, manquant de s'effondrer sous le poids de l'adrénaline et de la précipitation.

— Les portes commencent à être condamnées, annonça-t-elle, à bout de souffle. L'armée de Fhirdiad barricade les sorties, et la destruction causée par les météorites va bloquer nos routes.

Une autre explosion monstrueuse retentit, faisant sursauter Felix et les autres, alors que d'épais nuages de fumée et de poussière se soulevaient sous leurs pieds et autour d'eux. La chaleur commençait à devenir insoutenable, et Felix pouvait voir, même de là où il était, que les bâtiments s'écroulaient et devenaient cendres. Il serra les dents.

— Qui a l'autorité pour sonner la retraite ? demanda-t-il, la voix teintée d'amertume.

Les mages les accompagnant grimacèrent.

— Une poignée de généraux, répondit l'un d'eux.

— Et Lord Gautier.

Comme invoqué, un chevalier wyverne atterrit dans un vacarme d'ailes et de cris, son cavalier brandissant une lance scintillant de sang. Il y avait des traces de brûlures et de cendres sur le heaume qui fut retiré expressément, et Felix exhala une bouffée d'air de soulagement.

— Il faut partir d'ici, annonça Sylvain, les yeux écarquillés et le visage pincé. Quelqu'un a dû vendre la mèche, des renforts ont encerclé nos soldats à l'extérieur de la ville. Lord Rodrigue est en position de défense mais on doit partir, tout de suite.

Sylvain semblait avoir affronté une tornade à lui seul. Il n'arborait aucune blessure majeure apparente, mais les traits de son visage témoignaient de la fatigue qui s'était accumulée dans son corps. Sa wyverne gémissait doucement, l'une de ses ailes courbée d'une façon étrange tandis que l'armure qu'elle portait paraissait esquintée de tous les côtés. Sylvain lui tapotait le cou dans ce qui semblait être des gestes réconfortants. Ils étaient tous deux agités.

Felix se souvint brusquement qu'il était censé être en colère contre Sylvain, et il lui jeta un regard mauvais.

— A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez ?! On n'avait aucune chance de gagner, c'était totalement inconscient de votre part !

Sylvain secoua la tête, l'air chagriné mais déterminé.

— On a pris de grands risques, admit-il. Mais ça ne pouvait plus durer, nos pères ont saisi l'occasion pour ce qu'elle a été.

— Nous en parlerons plus tard, intervint Annette. Le temps presse.

Felix serra les dents tandis que Sylvain acquiesça. Les soldats autour d'eux avaient déjà entamé une formation de retraite, n'attendant plus que l'ordre qui scellerait la fin de cette mission grotesque.

— Felix, Annette, montez derrière moi, ordonna Sylvain.

Il tendit la main vers Annette, mais cette dernière sursauta et déchaîna un Sagittae sur les cavaliers qui se précipitaient vers eux, provenant du château. En un instant un régiment de soldats et de mages se déversa sur le pont, et Felix regarda avec une stupéfaction grandissante des créatures métalliques se dresser de toute leur hauteur, impressionnantes et brandissant des armes aussi menaçantes que gigantesques. Il s'agissait des mêmes abominations que celles dans le mausolée de Garreg Mach.

— C'est quoi ce bordel, jura-t-il.

Il envisagea la suite des événements avec clarté. Ils ne pourraient pas fuir sans être rattrapés par cette armée tout juste déployée, portant les meilleures armes et n'ayant pas souffert du chaos de la bataille dans la ville.

Silencieusement, sans avoir été consultée, Annette se plaça à ses côtés, alors que Sylvain leur lança un regard si tranchant qu'il aurait pu fendre une armure en deux. Felix leva les yeux vers lui et soutint son regard.

— Si on commence à fuir, on se retrouvera piégés entre deux fronts, déclara Felix en pointant avec sa lame l'armée approchante. Démarre la retraite.

— Hors de question, gronda Sylvain. On dégage, et ce sera avec vous.

— Je suis navrée, Sylvain, mais Felix a raison, renchérit Annette, des étincelles jaillissant de ses doigts. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner Fhirdiad.

Felix et Sylvain continuaient à se fixer des yeux — tous deux ne se dérobèrent pas face à la détermination qu'ils voyaient sur l'expression de l'un et de l'autre, peut-être trop fiers, peut-être trop obstinés. Différents enjeux existaient, à cet instant ; ils n'étaient pas tous compatibles. Sylvain agrippait la Lance de la destruction avec plus de force que nécessaire, comme si pour une fois, il faisait appel à son pouvoir pour le maintenir stable et non se laisser consumer par son énergie.

— Démarre la retraite, répéta Felix plus fermement.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'on va vous laisser là–

La wyverne de Sylvain rugit et se cambra, esquivant une flèche qui manqua de la clouer au sol. Immédiatement, comme s'il s'agissait du signal proclamant leur défaite imminente, tous les soldats firent demi-tour, les mages fermant la marche afin de les couvrir. Felix arracha son regard du visage de Sylvain, brandit son épée et riposta. Il ne laissa pas un seul ennemi franchir la ligne de défense qu'il décida de maintenir, aux côtés d'Annette et de deux autres fantassins ayant trouvé noblesse dans le stupide sacrifice qu'ils menaient.

Les créatures de métal bougeaient de façon raide et guindée, comme si elles cherchaient une cible à attaquer. Elles arpentaient une zone spécifique, certainement programmées pour rester cantonnées au même endroit afin de jouer le rôle d'un bouclier impénétrable. Felix ne s'en approchait pas et se concentrait sur les mouvements des cavaliers ennemis tentant de rattraper les soldats fuyants ; son épée tranchait toutes les parties de corps avec lesquelles elle entrait en collision, faisant jaillir du sang en quantité et teintant le sol d'un rouge qui ne fit qu'accentuer la couleur orange des flammes. Le voile qui s'installait devant ses yeux pourrait très bien être dû à la fumée de l'incendie ou à l'étourdissement qui le ravageait petit à petit — dans tous les cas, il ne devait pas baisser sa garde.

Une ombre fila au-dessus de lui pour le protéger d'une attaque aérienne, et lorsqu'il leva la tête pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait, une fureur aveuglante s'empara de lui.

— Je t'ai dit de partir, Sylvain ! hurla-t-il. Tes hommes ont besoin de tes ordres ! Barre-toi !

La Lance de la destruction brilla d'une lumière encore plus intense lorsque l'emblème de Gautier surgit, et elle se débarrassa d'un groupe de chevaliers mages à dos de pégase comme s'ils n'étaient que des mouches. Sylvain se retourna brièvement.

— L'assaut sur le château a été un échec, qui sait ce qui adviendra de toi et d'Annette si vous vous faîtes capturer ! aboya-t-il en retour. T'as cru que j'allais vous écouter gentiment ?!

Sylvain esquiva une attaque frontale d'un autre chevalier wyverne, mais l'ennemi profita de son instant de vulnérabilité pour faire pleuvoir des flèches. L'une d'entre elles égratigna son bras droit, tandis qu'une autre se logea dans la patte gauche de sa wyverne. Felix, immobilisé dans un duel avec un bretteur, ne pouvait venir en aide à Sylvain. Avec un cri de rage il repoussa son adversaire et lui administra un sortilège de Foudre pour bonne mesure, puis continua à vociférer.

— Les archers sont toujours sur les remparts, abruti ! _Barre-toi !_

Felix commit deux erreurs ce jour-là.

La première avait été de se porter volontaire pour protéger la retraite de l'armée, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'inéluctable. Les options qui s'étaient offertes à eux prenaient la forme d'un assaut voué à l'échec entraînant des pertes innombrables, ou d'une fuite qui permettrait la survie de la grande majorité des troupes. Felix n'avait pas eu à réfléchir longtemps quant à son choix — tant qu'il serait là, debout à se battre, il ne fuirait pas.

La deuxième avait été de trop se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et du nombre de vies qu'il pourrait sauver, au lieu de se protéger. L'unique seconde qu'il consacra à Sylvain lui valut une flèche s'enfonçant dans sa cuisse, provoquant une douleur insoutenable descendant le long de sa jambe et se répandant jusqu'à son pied.

Felix se tortilla sur lui-même et siffla, tentant de se placer hors de portée mais deux soldats profitèrent de l'occasion pour l'attaquer. Il parvint à esquiver la première lance s'abattant sur lui, mais la deuxième dessina une longue éraflure de son épaule à son coude. La soudaineté de l'attaque le fit tituber et mettre son poids sur sa jambe blessée, et en un instant il se retrouva jeté au sol, une main agrippant ses cheveux et plaquant sa tête contre le bitume. Un goût métallique se répandit dans sa bouche tandis que le genou appuyé sur son dos ne fit que raviver la douleur de ses cicatrices, tel un feu rongeant chaque parcelle de terre sur laquelle il progressait. Felix se mordait violemment les lèvres pour se retenir de produire un seul son, fermant les yeux jusqu'à en voir des étoiles. Il grogna et commença à se débattre, à lever les bras pour renverser le soldat, mais la poigne sur ses cheveux se fit plus féroce, avant que sa tête ne soit soulevée pour rencontrer de nouveau le sol.

— Doucement, tu vas le tuer, avertit le deuxième soldat. Cornelia le veut vivant.

— Il va nous tuer si on le secoue pas un peu, grommela le soldat qui maintenait Felix au sol. Gautier est encore là ?

Felix brava la brume et le tournis qui s'installaient lentement dans son esprit, et entrouvrit les yeux pour localiser Sylvain. Les cris d'une wyverne retentissaient comme au loin, mais Felix apercevait la lueur de la Lance de la destruction, malgré la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les deux soldats scrutaient les cieux également.

— S'il continue à s'acharner il va y passer.

— Sa wyverne ne vole déjà plus droit, la prochaine flèche va être fatale. Je vois les archers en train de se positionner, il va clamser.

Il y avait cette satisfaction malicieuse dans leurs voix qui entraîna Felix dans une colère noire. Faisant fi de la douleur et de son corps agonisant, il poussa sur ses bras et ses jambes et gesticula, tel un animal piégé, et parvint à se débarrasser du soldat qui tomba sur le côté en jurant. Felix ne perdit pas de temps et bondit sur ses jambes tremblotantes, sa vision rendue à moitié nulle à cause du sang coulant sur son visage, mais il décida qu'il s'en foutait. Cela n'était que l'action désespérée d'un homme déjà condamné.

Il invoqua ses dernières forces et les concentra sur le bout de ses doigts qu'il pointa vers le ciel, et un éclair en jaillit. Le sortilège de magie était faible et presque risible dans son imprécision, mais Felix ne cherchait pas à attaquer. L'éclair frôla l'armure de Sylvain, qui dut pivoter et se décaler afin de l'éviter, et esquiva par la même occasion une flèche qui allait sans aucun doute percer sa poitrine. Felix ne prit pas le temps d'examiner l'expression d'horreur et de supplice sur le visage de Sylvain lorsqu'il posa son regard sur lui.

— Va-t'en ! plaida Felix. C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande !

Les deux soldats se jetèrent sur Felix et les trois hommes formèrent un enchevêtrement de membres usant plus de force que nécessaire. Felix n'avait plus aucune énergie à dépenser.

— Bordel, il est vraiment tenace, marmonna l'un des soldats.

— Garde-le au sol, je m'occupe de Gautier.

Felix garda les yeux rivés sur la wyverne de Sylvain, flottant dans les airs avec peine, alors que Sylvain essayait vainement de la diriger vers le bas et non plus haut. L'expression de Sylvain n'était pas déchiffrable de là où il était, mais toute sa posture laissait transparaître sa frustration et la furie qui l'envahissaient très certainement, et Felix ne put réprimer un bref sourire. L'acharnement allait lui coûter la vie, effectivement.

— Merde, ils vont balancer d'autres Météores.

— Les archers ont abattu la plupart des pégases et des wyvernes, faut juste qu'on empêche le reste de s'échapper. Nous on se tire, embarque le Fraldarius.

Des détonations retentirent et firent trembler la terre, explosant les tympans et envoyant poussière et cendres dans leurs yeux. Felix grogna puis siffla lorsqu'il fut malmené et jeté sur un cheval sans cérémonie. Sa tête tournait. Le sang ruisselant de sa tempe tomba en grosses gouttelettes par terre, et distraitement il se dit que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Putain de merde.

Le cavalier donna un coup d'éperon et le cheval partit au galop. La vue de Felix se brouilla — et ce fut avec les derniers cris des soldats, les rugissements des bêtes et les bruits d'effondrement qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Felix se réveilla en plusieurs temps — comme immergeant d'une eau profonde l'ayant gardé en son sein pendant de longues heures, laissant ses poumons s'adapter à la pression et dispersant le brouhaha qui étouffait son esprit. Il prit une grande inspiration et amorça un mouvement pour se lever, et regretta immédiatement lorsque cela tira sur tous ses muscles fatigués et engourdis. Un lent et faible grognement s'échappa de sa gorge.

— Felix ! Vous êtes réveillé !

Pendant un instant il ne parvint pas à faire le lien entre la voix d'Annette et le lieu sombre à la pierre froide dans lequel il se trouvait. Puis, il cligna des yeux et aperçut les barres de métal le séparant d'Annette, assise dans la cellule d'en face.

Une prison. Ils se trouvaient dans les cachots de Fhirdiad — ces mêmes cachots qu'il avait dû visiter pour regarder des condamnés être emmenés vers leur sentence finale, ces mêmes cachots qui lui avaient été interdits d'accès pour voir le dernier prince que Faerghus aurait pu sacrer roi.

— … Quel jour on est ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

— J'ai un peu de mal à garder la notion du temps, mais les gardes ne sont passés qu'une fois depuis notre détention en fin d'après-midi… J'imagine que nous approchons de minuit.

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore couché lorsque Felix s'était fait capturer comme un idiot. Il était resté inconscient bien trop longtemps.

Il soupira lourdement, se redressant lentement pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Il passa une main sur son front, où un bandage rudimentaire avait été appliqué sans aucun doute après avoir soigné magiquement chacune de ses blessures. Quelle gentillesse de leur part d'avoir empêché sa mort par hémorragie. Même son bras et sa jambe, outre la tension résiduelle, ne lui causaient que de simples picotements. Cela ne le rassura pas du tout ; Cornelia les voulait clairement en bon état malgré leur participation à la rébellion.

Leurs cellules ne possédaient rien de particulier — un sceau rouillée se trouvait dans un coin et ils avaient, pour lit, un amas de paille qui n'avait probablement pas été changé depuis des années. Si Felix s'allongeait à une extrémité de la cellule et étirait les bras, il pouvait presque toucher la paroi opposée. Les barreaux semblaient avoir été récemment consolidé, sans aucun doute pour effacer les traces de précédentes tentatives de fuite. Une fois l'inspection de la cellule terminée, il reporta son attention sur Annette.

— Êtes-vous blessée ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Annette secoua la tête.

— Je n'ai eu que des blessures superficielles, notamment des brûlures dues aux derniers Météores, répondit-elle. L'armée de Fhirdiad a été beaucoup plus nombreuse que prévu, et j'ai été encerclée. Certains soldats de Gautier et Fraldarius se sont fait capturer aussi, d'autres ont réussi à fuir.

Annette joignit ses mains sur ses genoux, triturant le tissu déchiré de sa robe.

— Beaucoup ont péri dans l'incendie, ou tués par l'ennemi. Sylvain… Je n'ai pas pu voir si Sylvain est parvenu à s'enfuir.

L'exhalation passant entre les lèvres de Felix fut tremblotante.

— J'espère sincèrement pour lui qu'il n'est pas dans ces cachots avec nous, ou sinon il va m'entendre, grommela-t-il. Je lui ai dit plusieurs fois de partir.

— Felix, vous étiez blessé, souligna Annette avec une pointe d'hystérie. Je doute que Sylvain soit capable de prendre des décision rationnelles lorsque la vie de quelqu'un lui étant cher est en jeu.

— Sylvain est plus pragmatique que ça, je vous assure. La situation était sans espoir, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Annette resta silencieuse, mais l'expression inquiète sur son visage ne disparut pas. Elle avait toutes les raisons de croire que le pire était arrivé.

Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent, se rapprochant sans discrétion aucune de leurs cellules. Felix bondit sur ses pieds, éprouvant le besoin de rester droit et digne malgré les circonstances, et Annette sembla être du même avis puisqu'elle se leva également. Six hommes, deux visiblement plus haut gradés que les autres, apparurent dans leur champ de vision. Ils paraissaient ennuyés.

— Ah, ils sont debout et en pleine forme, soupira un des supérieurs. Bah. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ils se divisèrent en deux groupes de trois, le commandant de chaque groupe brandissant une clé qui fut insérée dans la serrure de la cellule. Felix n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il pourrait subjuguer ses adversaires dans son état actuel, même s'il se jetait sur eux et les frappait à la nuque. Il se contenta de les observer avec suspicion, gardant un oeil sur ce qui se passait du côté d'Annette. Le commandant en face de lui ne lui accordait qu'une brève attention.

La clé tourna. Le commandant ouvrit la porte, et recula de deux pas.

Mus comme un seul homme, les deux autres soldats se ruèrent dans la cellule. Surpris, Felix se mit en position de défense, mais l'un des soldats le tacla et l'aplatit contre le mur, une main agrippant sa tête et l'autre tordant son bras derrière le dos. Felix commençait à en avoir marre d'être agressé de la sorte.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez–

La main sur sa tête voyagea jusqu'à sa queue de cheval et tira dessus d'un geste brutal et barbare, forçant Felix à rejeter la tête en arrière et à cracher une flopée de jurons. Pendant un instant la confusion et l'incompréhension chassa tout autre sentiment de son esprit, ne voyant pas ce qu'ils recherchaient.

Quelque chose provoqua une sensation de piqûre au milieu de son crâne. Un bruit presque velouteux pénétra dans ses oreilles, et avec consternation, il se rendit compte que sa tête s'allégeait et que les pincements suivaient un chemin rectiligne, comme celui de ciseaux.

L'intervention parut durer une éternité mais elle se termina en un instant, le soldat le relâchant sans ménagement et le poussant au fond de la cellule. Felix se rattrapa de justesse et se retourna vivement, son regard attiré par les longues et épaisses mèches de cheveux que le deuxième soldat tenait dans sa main. Les deux hommes s'empressèrent de refermer la porte.

D'un geste mécanique et absent, Felix passa ses doigts derrière sa tête nue.

— Un cadeau pour les instigateurs de cette rébellion irréfléchie, énonça le commandant en haussant les épaules.

Derrière eux, l'autre groupe recula de la cellule d'Annette et ouvrit la marche vers la sortie ; ils furent rapidement suivis par le reste des soldats, et le silence s'abattit dans les cachots.

Felix croisa le regard d'Annette. Le côté droit de ses cheveux lui arrivait aux oreilles tandis que le côté gauche descendait jusqu'à son menton. La première chose qui traversa l'esprit de Felix fut le fait que cette coupe de cheveux rendait Annette plus sûre d'elle. La deuxième fut l'envie de massacrer les soldats qui avaient osé la toucher.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, lâcha-t-il avec subtilité. On aurait pu perdre un doigt.

Et Annette, nerveuse et alarmée, éclata de rire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Felix et Annette continuent à se mettre dans de beaux draps... J'y peux rien, ils doivent être à Fhirdiad lors de la reconquête par Dimitri :')
> 
> / [twitter](https://twitter.com/kornetable)


End file.
